Caught In The Middle
by PrincessRedfern
Summary: After Spokane, Rose is not herself. Lissa and Christian break Rose out, fleeing to the place they'll never be found- Mystic Falls. But Rose lands herself in trouble when she finds herself breaking up one of the world's deadliest love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**RPOV**

Training. School. Training. Bed. This is my daily routine. In a way, the predictability of my day is comforting. It stops me from being forced to feel. I can be as cold and emotionless as a Strigoi. In a way, I _am_ a Strigoi. Frozen and emotionless. I don't feel, I don't think, I just act. The only difference between me and a Strigoi is that they are undead and evil and I am alive and somewhat good.

I know that everyone noticed my personality change, but no one seemed willing to mention them. Who wouldn't change after being held captive, seeing one of their closest friends murdered and then having to confront said friend's murderers. I didn't really want to think about it. The whole thing had left me empty inside and though I felt horrible thinking it, I was better off dead.

They all made excuses for me. I could feel it from Lissa. 'Rose isn't up to it today', 'Rose doesn't feel too good', 'Rose just isn't herself these days' and my _favourite _one 'Rose has been through a really hard time... she's traumatised'. I didn't bother to correct her, because if I was being honest, the excuses meant I didn't have to bother living.

I sat on my bed, staring at the covers. I could hear the knocks at the door and knew through the bond that it was Lissa, but couldn't bring myself to open the door. I was Robot Rose, just acting without feeling or thinking.

I heard the door swing open and the next thing I knew Lissa was sitting on the bed beside me. I blinked and turned my attention to her.

"Rose, what the hell, didn't you hear me knocking?" her tone portrayed her frustration.

I shook my head, "Sorry Liss."

The frustration in her features faded into concern. I didn't need to feel her concern through the bond, her face portrayed enough.

"Rose, what happened in Spokane?" the last word made me flinch, "What's happened to _you_?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I insisted, more out of habit than to reassure her.

Liss snapped, "You most certainly are _not_ fine! You're quiet and you don't do anything except school and sitting in your room, moping!"

"Drop it, Liss," I warned, letting emotion into my voice for the first time in two months.

"No! This isn't you, Rose. This isn't the real Rose Hathaway. What happened to her? She was reckless and hot tempered and _alive_. You're empty and emotionless and devoid of any life! What happened to my best friend?" her voice broke on the last word and she blinked away tears.

"Liss..." I whispered.

"Don't, Rose. I just want my best friend back," her voice was full of sadness.

"I _am _your best friend," I said quietly.

"For two months I've watched you become a robot. I wouldn't say anything if you were getting better, but you _aren't_!" Lissa continued on.

I blinked away tears as I said, "He's everywhere, Liss. He's everywhere I go and he's in everything I do. Every class is less fun and emptier because _he's gone_!"

I didn't need to clarify the 'he' I was referring to. We both knew it was Mason. When I'd first come to the Academy, it was Dimitri... always Dimitri. Now, it was Mason. It was always Mason. He littered my every thought, never once letting me forget his absence and claw together the gaping hole in my heart where one of my best friends used to reside. His memory caused my agonising guilt and it was hard to think of anything else. Every corner gave a new memory... I'd never realised it until he was gone, but part of St. Vladimir's _was_ Mason... my every happy memory of school had him in the edges, laughing and fighting with me.

"Oh, Rose," Lissa wrapped her arms around me.

I felt sadness and pain and guilt welling up in me. I pushed it away and focussed on nothing. I didn't want to feel anything. It just hurt too much. Within moments, I was back to being emotionless and empty. I was back to the Rose Robot.

"I'm fine, Liss," my voice was cold and emotionless.

Lissa pulled back, "No. You're not. But you will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" my current state didn't allow me to feel any surprise, but I knew it was the reaction she expected.

"It's obvious you can't recover here, so we're leaving," Lissa stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose, we're running away."

**EPOV**

I sat on my bed with my two best friends, Bonnie and Caroline, munching on snacks. After everything that had happened, it felt good to be hanging out like old times, before Katherine, before vampires and witches, and yeah... before Stefan. After everything had gone so wrong at the Masquerade party, it felt good to just have fun. I tried not to focus on the bad- Katherine's escape and instead focus on the good- getting back together with Stefan.

"I have the best idea!" Caroline suddenly squealed.

Bonnie eyed her warily, almost as if she knew what was coming.

"Let's have a séance!" Caroline cried.

I frowned, "After what happened last time?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Duh! Emily's gone now! And the witches might know where Katherine is!"

I stiffened at the name. Katherine might have been distantly related to me, but she was, in no way, a friend. I had every right to fear her.

"Caroline, I'm not really comfortable..." Bonnie began.

Caroline cut in, "Come on. If we're going to rely on my powers, I might as well start munching on necks!"

Both Bonnie and I winced at her words. I knew Caroline wouldn't budge on this and suspected Bonnie knew this too, because the next thing I knew, we were gathered around a candle with our eyes closed.

Bonnie reluctantly muttered something in witch-language. I opened my eyes slightly. Suddenly the light s flickered off and the flame grew higher. I could almost hear the whispers of the spirits around her. Chills ran up and down my spine.

"Change is coming. Something will be destroyed. And, whatever is coming will be affected as well," she said.

Suddenly, the candle went out. Both Caroline and I yelped, even though she could see in the dark. The candle reignited and I relaxed.

I looked at Caroline and Bonnie.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just go to sleep. I'm probably wrong. It's just a feeling!" Bonnie lied obviously.

"Yeah, it must be wrong," Caroline agreed half-heartedly.

I nodded absentmindedly, my mind on her words. _Something will be destroyed... change is coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:SORRY, I FORGOT TO POST THIS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. SO THIS STORY IS SET AFTER FROSTBITE AND AFTER SEASON TWO EPISODE SEVEN. ELENA AND STEFAN NEVER BROKE UP, KATHERINE HASN'T BEEN PUT IN THE TOMB AND THEY ARE YET TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE CURSE. MASON (ASHFORD) IS DEAD AND ROSE HASN'T FULLY RECOVERED YET.**

**SO... NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON THIS STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MISS JAY, HEARTZ OF DARKNESS, BUTTERSCOTCHANGELP, MSROSEBELIKOV1.**

**ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STORY-ALERTED OR FAVOURITED THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Two

**RPOV**

When Liss told me we were going to run away, I was in no state to argue. She'd blindsided me. I was barely thinking, so when she told me to meet her at the gate at breakfast time with a bag packed, I did it. I was the first one to the gate. I waited for about three minutes before she showed up, carrying a bag and pulling along... her boyfriend?

"What's Christian doing here?" I asked her when she reached me.

"He caught me packing and threatened to go to Kirova if I didn't let him come," she whispered back, "Besides, you don't think I'd leave my boyfriend behind do you?"

"That's two Moroi for me to protect, Liss," I reminded her, ignoring the knot in my stomach as I was reminded of the fact I would be leaving Dimitri behind.

Christian overheard me and suddenly a fireball appeared in his hand, "I can protect myself, Rose."

His tone was dry and sarcastic as per usual, but I had a strange feeling that he wasn't feeling his usual bitterness and dislike towards me.

"How are we getting out?" he turned to Lissa.

"The same way Rose and I got out two years ago," she smiled, "We're using compulsion."

The words chilled me slightly. I'd been taught my whole life that compulsion was wrong. Yet, I couldn't find it in myself to ask Liss not to use it. I couldn't find anything within myself. Unlike last time, I _didn't_ have to convince myself compulsion was necessary... I was so far gone, I didn't care.

"How can you use compulsion? You're still on anti-depressants," Christian asked.

Lissa looked slightly ashamed, "I went off my anti-depressants when you guys were missing."

"Lissa!" Christian admonished her.

"It's necessary... I don't want to talk about it, I'll be fine. Now let's go."

To this day, I still can't remember any of our second break-out except that Lissa used compulsion on the guards. I just followed her and Christian, walking without talking.

The further we got from the academy, the more I felt like I was just Rose, not a novice or a Dhampir or a guardian, just Rose. I felt my emotions bubble up, but as just Rose, I didn't need to hide them or be invincible; I could embrace the pain and the guilt I felt.

We were out of view of the academy when I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. The pain was just too much and I felt like my tears were the only way to get it out. Liss knelt down beside me, hugging me and whispering soothing things in my ear. She'd been expecting this- she just knew me that well. Christian stood waiting for us. He waited seven minutes before pointing out that we had to leave.

That was when it became apparent to Lissa that I wasn't going to calm down she did the only thing she could.

"Rose, you need to go to sleep," her voice was smooth and irresistible, "Go to sleep for a little while."

I recognised and welcomed the compulsion. At that moment, my greatest desire was to feel nothing. My body fought, but within moments my welcoming mind succumbed and there was nothing but blackness.

**LPOV**

I hated using compulsion on Rose, but in this case, it was necessary. My one reassuring thought was that she hadn't fought it- the sleep was something she clearly wanted.

"Liss," Christian cried exasperatedly, "Rose is now dead weight! You should've just compelled her to feel nothing for a while. She's going to slow us down and they're going to catch up with us!"

"I'm sorry, but Christian, she was in so much pain. She's not herself anymore. Whatever happened, whatever she _saw_ has changed her so much!" I cried.

Christian came over and lifted Rose up, "Thank God she's thin."

I grimaced at that... Rose was only thin because she hadn't eaten properly in the past two months. She was still Dhampir curvy and absolutely gorgeous, but she had lost weight and it wasn't healthy.

I frowned at the three bags we had, "I can't carry all of these. We'll have to get rid of one bag."

Christian opened his mouth, most likely to tell me to ditch his but I didn't give him a chance, "We can get rid of mine. Rose's clothes will be big on me but it's better than her having to wear my clothes."

I picked up the two bags we _were_ taking and we began walking slower than before. We'd been walking for about an hour when Rose woke up. She was disorientated at first but once her mind cleared, she was back to being the quiet, emotionless Rose Robot.

A car past us and then stopped up ahead. A young man stepped out of the car and walked over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Our car broke down a while back and we have to get to town and call our parents because we were supposed to be home a few hours ago," Christian lied effortlessly.

"Do you guys want a ride?" the guy asked.

**RPOV**

"Do you guys want a ride?"

"That'd be..." Lissa began.

"Nah, we're fine," Christian cut Lissa off.

"A ride would be great," I said blankly, ignoring Christian and agreeing with Lissa's thoughts that this was our only opportunity to get to town quickly.

The guy introduced himself as Adam and led me over to his car while Liss and Christian argued about whether or not to get in the car.

"So, is that your boyfriend up there?" Adam asked, motioning to Christian.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I responded emotionlessly.

Adam smiled and stepped closer to me, "Do you want one?"

"What?" I stepped backwards, "No!"

He took another step closer and I found myself trapped between his car and his body.

"Come on, it's hard to find a pretty girl like you," Adam shoved his lips on mine.

I pushed him away, letting anger flood me, "Get off m..."

He pushed his lips back to mine. I gathered all my strength and shoved him. He flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm willing to give you a ride!" he cried angrily.

Rage welled up in me and I walked over to him and pulled him up. Then I punched him.

"I am not going to hook up with you so that I can get a ride!" I hit him again.

He reached out and grabbed my arms, attempting to pin them behind my back and went to kiss me again. I jerked away and kicked his chest. He fell to the ground groaning.

"Don't you ever touch a girl again because I swear to God I will come and I will beat you up over and over again and you will wish that I had just killed you once I am done. Do you understand me?" I whispered menacingly in his face.

Adam's face showed fear and he nodded once.

"Where are your keys?" I asked.

"In my car, in the ignition."

"You will _not_ report this car stolen or I will tell the police exactly what you tried to do to me tonight," I threatened.

Adam nodded again, gulping at what I could do to him.

"Now... good night," I smiled sweetly.

And then I knocked him out.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I WAS A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED WITH THE LACK OF RESPONSE TO MY LAST CHAPTER. WHERE IS EVERYONE? HAHA, I JUST REALISED, EVERYONE'S READING BLOODLINES... I JUST FINISHED MY COPY- CAN'T WAIT FOR GOLDEN LILY **

**ANYWAY, TO MY SOLE REVIEWER: MSROSEBELIKOV1. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS.**

**TO EVERYONE ELSE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Three

**RPOV**

After my fight with Adam, adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I felt more like myself than I had in months.

We drove Adam's car into town and then dumped it at the bus stop. Our next complication was where we should go. Christian wanted to go to a big town like Las Vegas because it would be easier for us to hide. However, Vegas would be one of the first places the guardians would look for us. It was also a major Strigoi hangout.

Lissa wanted to go back to Portland, a place that the guardians would never expect us to return to. However it was too obvious and they would eventually get desperate and check there.

I thought our best bet was to go somewhere small and far away. The guardians would expect teenagers to want to go somewhere big and flashy with good shopping and movies and entertainment. They'd never suspect small towns.

"I still think Las Vegas is our best bet. We'll have to catch a few buses but we can get there," Christian argued.

"Christian, that's the first place they'll look," Lissa argued.

"Besides Sparky, that place is crawling with Strigoi. You and I are good, but we're not that good," I added distractedly, staring fixedly at the bus schedule.

I heard Lissa make a sound of disapproval at my name for Christian... however, her emotions were flowing into me, and I knew she saw it as progress. Lissa couldn't be happier that I was going back to my usual self.

"But we can hide easier," Christian pointed out, ignoring the name.

"No, we'll just get cau..."

"Have you guys ever heard of Mystic Falls?" I cut Liss off.

She and Christian both shook their heads.

"It's in Virginia. There's a bus that goes straight from here to there. It leaves in half an hour and will take us just over a day to get there. It's perfect!" I declared.

"I still think that Las Vegas is our best bet," Christian argued.

I put my hands on my hips and said, "I didn't realise you went through guardian training Christian."

"I'm just saying..." Christian started.

"Yeah and _I'm just saying_ that I spent _two_ years avoiding guardians... I'm a Dhampir I know how other Dhampirs think," I replied, "Mystic Falls is the right way to go."

Christian opened his mouth to argue but Lissa elbowed him gently and hugged me, "Of course it is Rose."

I could feel her joy at having me back to normal flowing through the bond. I hugged her back quickly and reluctantly asked her to go and compel the saleswoman to give us three free tickets to Mystic Falls, Virginia. That left me to sit with Sparky and wait.

"I'm glad you're back Rose," he told me, "I was really worried that what happened was going to affect you."

Maybe it was being away from the academy or the fact that Christian understood what I was going through, but something made me want to talk to him about Spokane.

"It's affected all of us. Mia's left school, Eddie's so much more serious and quiet, you and I are getting along a little better, you're less sarcastic and..." I trailed off, not needing to explain my own changes.

"And you've already changed. Rose you're a much better guardian because of Spokane. You're more dedicated and serious and even though you've gone back to the old Rose Hathaway, you'll still carry that day with you forever. It'll remind you to keep fighting to make sure you're alive, because you are (**A/N: Yes I know, that was a One Tree Hill reference XD**) and because Mason's sacrifice was to keep you safe. I know you won't let his sacrifice be in vain Rose. I know that you'll make him proud and you'll keep fighting until your last breath," Christian spoke passionately.

I was slightly in shock at Christian's words. I could have covered it up with some typical Rose comment but decided against it.

"Thanks Christian. You've changed in another way. You're more... wise," I smiled.

"Thanks," he replied back.

We sat awkwardly after that, unsure of what to say next. Thankfully Lissa came back quickly, waving three bus tickets in her hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rose?" she asked me, holding my ticket out.

I opened my mouth to tell her that this was all her idea but thought better of it. Running away may have been Lissa's idea, but now that I was here, it was what I wanted. Smiling, I took the ticket from her hand.

"You bet'cha!"

=X=

We got lucky. Lissa had bought Christian and I iPhone 4s for Easter and packed them for the trip just in case something should happen. They came with sim cards and were all paid for. Best of all, none of the Guardians knew about them, so they weren't traceable. Lissa had also stolen a silver stake from the guardians for me.

Once we had pulled away from the bus stop, I got out my iPhone and began Googling where we could stay in Mystic Falls. Turns out a small town like that had no hotels. The best thing they had was an old boarding house, just outside of town.

Next I Googled their school. Mystic Falls High, where we would be enrolling to end our senior year. I looked over the pictures. It looked pretty decent and Lissa's compulsion would get us far.

I turned the iPhone off and slipped it into my bag. I stared out the window for a while, but quickly became bored and leant across the aisle to where Christian and Lissa sat, their heads bent close together, smiling and laughing. For a moment, I felt a tug of jealousy as I watched them flirting softly. I would never do that. I couldn't. I couldn't afford to love because it could cost Lissa her life. And, to be honest, if I couldn't have Dimitri, I didn't want anyone else, Dhampir or Moroi.

I swallowed and pushed away any thoughts and feelings of jealousy and desire. I tapped Liss's shoulder. She stopped talking and turned to face me.

"I know where we're staying, Liss" I informed her (and Christian because he was listening).

She nodded and I continued.

"We're staying at the old Salvatore Boarding House."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY THINGS ARE MOVING SO SLOWLY, BUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER THINGS HEAD ALONG **_**MUCH**_** MORE QUICKLY- I JUST NEEDED TO ESTABLISH SOME THINGS FIRST.**

**NOW, TO MY REVIEWERS: MISS JAY, KELLY AND MISSROSEBELIKOV1. THANK YOU GUYS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW. YOUR REVIEWS MADE MY DAY **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Four

**SPOV**

I awoke to the sound of my phone buzzing. To a human, the sound would be infinitesimally quiet, but to me, the sound was loud, as if I were holding the buzzing phone to my ear. I blinked once and grabbed it from my bedside table. I smiled at the caller ID. Elena.

"Good morning, Elena."

"Morning Stefan," I sat up at the sound of her soft, sweet voice.

"How was the sleepover?"

"I actually enjoyed myself. I haven't done that in a while," she admitted.

I felt sick at that admission. That was my fault. It was my fault that Katherine had returned. It was my fault she wanted Elena. Everything was my fault. I should never have returned to Mystic Falls. If I hadn't, Katherine never would have followed. Elena's voice dragged me back to reality.

"... had fun... Although, something weird did happen," panic spiked through me and I began to imagine all sorts of horrible things occurring.

Calm down, I told myself, but it didn't work.

I forced myself to ask, "What happened?"

"Nothing bad," she reassured me, "We did a séance, you know, just for fun. But... Bonnie saw something."

"What did she see?" I couldn't hide the grimness in my tone.

"She said something about change coming... She said that '_Change is coming. Something will be destroyed. And, whatever is coming will be affected as well_'."

I pondered the words for a moment... what could they mean? Elena's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What does it mean, Stefan?" she asked, her words mirroring my train of thought.

"I don't know. I'll get Damon to check it out. But with everything that's going on, I don't want you going anywhere alone!" I told her.

"Stefan..." Elena began to protest.

"Put me onto Caroline," I told her.

She sighed and I could practically see her rolling her eyes, "Stupid overprotective vampire boyfriend," she muttered.

I didn't comment, mostly because I knew she was half joking but partly because she had handed the phone to Caroline.

"Caroline, Elena told me about Bonnie's vision. I don't understand it but I don't want Elena going anywhere alone. It could refer to anything and that's what worries me. Now you, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Alaric and I are the only ones I trust to help keep her safe. I'll talk to Rick at school, if you can tell Jeremy," I instructed.

"You're really trusting _Damon_ on this?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I am. He really helped as at the Masquerade. He wants to protect Elena just as much as we do. I'll have him go to the Grill and see if anyone comes in," I defended my brother.

"Okay, Stefan. But I have to warn you, I have a feeling that Tyler's going to wanna talk to me and you may not want Elena around a recently turned werewolf," Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah, okay, with everything that went on, I forgot about our little werewolf problem," I admitted.

"It's kind of been decided that I'm on the werewolf problem. But Bonnie and I were taking Elena to school anyway so we'll see you then," she hung up.

I leaned back against the bed frame, worry coursing over me.

"So, what's happened now?" Damon asked warily from the doorway.

I sat up and relayed what Elena had told me and what I'd discussed with Caroline.

"What do you need me to do?" Damon asked.

"Go to the Grill and look for anyone new," I told him.

He nodded, "Okay. I'll text you if I see anything."

I watched my brother walk out of my bedroom. It was still early, but I wanted to get to school early to talk to Rick. I got dressed quickly and was packing my books when I heard Damon call, "Uh, Stef? You might want to get down here."

**DSPOV**

"... have him go to the Grill and see if anyone comes in."

"Yeah, okay, with everything that went on, I forgot about our little werewolf problem."

I heard my brother's voice and sighed. Something had gone wrong... again.

"So, what's happened now?" I asked warily from his doorway.

Stefan sat up and began to explain. Basically the judgey little witch had seen change coming and the change was supposed to destroy something... Awesome! Just what we needed! Because we didn't have enough on our plates with Katherine the psycho, selfish vampire's return and Tyler Lockwood's transformation to Lon Chaney.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, knowing I would regret getting involved.

"Go to the Grill and look for anyone new," he replied.

I nodded, "Okay. I'll text you if I see anything."

I walked out of his bedroom and downstairs, my head spinning as I considered what the change could be. As I grabbed my keys and phone, I heard a knock at the door. Elena. Sighing, I walked over and swung it open.

My jaw dropped. It wasn't Elena. Three teenagers stood there... well two of them stood. There were two girls and a boy. The first girl stood with two duffel bags at her feet. She was pale and thin with long platinum blonde curls and jade green eyes. The boy was just as pale with messy black hair and ice blue eyes. But that wasn't the most startling thing... the most startling thing was that the boy was supporting the second girl.

This girl was different. She was beautiful. She was tanned and curvy. Her long dark brown-almost black straight hung down her back. She had almond coloured eyes. She was beautiful. And yet, she was being supported by the boy, almost as if she was drugged or something. I was suspicious. There was something about these kids that just wasn't right... like what I'd felt with Surfer-Boy Lockwood... something was strangely off. They weren't vampires... I knew that, because if they were, I would have sensed it. But I wondered what they were.

"Uh Stef?" I called, "You might want to get down here."

**A/N: PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW (WITH CHERRIES ON TOP )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO... THINGS ARE MOVING ALONG MORE QUICKLY NOW. THIS MAY BE MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY AS I'M COMPLETING A PROGRAM AT SCHOOL AND I HAVE A VIRTUAL BABY UNTIL WEDNESDAY... HE'S CUTE :P I NAMED HIM JEREMY... THUMBS DOWN IF YOU **_**CAN'T**_** GUESS WHY...**

**REVIEWS... OKAY. TO: AOD4L, MILIFEMIWAY, HEARTZ OF DARKNESS, MSROSEBELIKOV1 AND JENNA. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING GUYS... YOU ALL ROCK **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Five

**RPOV**

We got off the bus about half a mile from the old Salvatore Boarding House. I waited until we could see the OSBH in the distance. There was something we had to do. We hadn't considered it when we left, but much like when Lissa and I had ran, I had a plan.

"Stop guys. We're almost there and there's something we need to do," I told them.

They stopped and I put the bags down. I flicked my hair off of my neck and gestured for Lissa to come closer.

"Rose... no!" Lissa cried.

"Yes. You first, then Pyro," I gestured to Christian.

"Rose," Lissa protested.

"They come first," I said softly, before saying, "Liss, I'm just doing my duty. Don't worry about me."

Lissa hesitated before stepping forward and gently biting me. Her arms wrapped around my waist holding me up. I winced at the pain and then moaned as the endorphins went through me. It was bliss. I never wanted it to end. After a moment the endorphins faded slightly and I knew Lissa had stopped drinking. I pouted involuntarily before realising that Christian still had to drink.

"Your turn Sparky," I swayed slightly.

Christian stepped forward to steady me. I moved so that he could see my bite.

"Rose..." he protested.

"Do it! We can't both be weak if Strigoi come," I told him.

He took a deep breath and sank his fangs into the bite Lissa had made. I moaned again involuntarily as the endorphins became stronger once more. I barely noticed when he stopped, too lost in the bliss the endorphins triggered to care.

"Lissa grab the bags, I'll help Rose," Christian slid his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight.

We walked as quickly as we could. Due to feeding two Moroi at once, the endorphins were stronger and harder to shake off, and I felt dizzy due to all of the blood loss. They wouldn't fade for a while, but when they did they'd fade fast. This made me basically dead weight. Despite that, we eventually made it to the doorstep of the OSBH.

Lissa knocked on the door and a moment later, the door swung open to reveal a gorgeous guy. He was tall and muscular with black hair and blue eyes, much like Christian. He looked over us and then called for someone named Stef to come down here.

"Hi, my name is Lissa Dragomir and this is my boyfriend, Christian Ozera, and my best friend, Rose Hathaway. We're looking for a place to stay," Lissa said.

A guy about our age appeared behind the first guy. This guy had brown hair and hazel eyes (**A/N: NOT SURE IF THAT'S TRUE BUT... OH WELL**).

"Why would you come here? This is no longer a boarding house," the second guy said.

Damn. Even in my drugged state I recognised that we were officially out of options.

Before Lissa could say anything, Christian spoke, or well, lied, "We didn't know that. But our friend is really sick. We don't know what's wrong with her, whether it's dehydration or something else and we really need a place to stay. Please... help us."

The first guy spoke warily, "Okay. I'm Damon Salvatore by the way. This is my brother Stefan."

The brothers moved aside for us to enter the house. They watched us carefully, almost as if they were expecting something strange to happen. Lissa stepped in first with the bags and then Christian and I walked in... Well he walked, I stumbled.

The second brother, Stefan, spoke, "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

I suddenly felt the need to speak, "Room... only one room!" my voice was slurred.

"Why don't I take your friend and get her some food or something to drink?" the first brother, Damon, asked Christian.

Christian hesitated. He looked at Lissa. I could feel the worry radiating off her through the bond. She nodded and he thanked Damon and helped me stumble over to him.

Stefan led Lissa and Christian up the stairs. Damon helped me to the living room. He laid me on one of the couches. He gently brushed some of the hair away from my neck. I attempted to swat his hand away, but my movements were weak and sloppy. He gasped at the sight of my wound. I sobered up. My head began clearing by the minute and I sat up.

I hastily covered my bite, regaining more and more control "It's not what you think..."

Damon swore under his breath and stood up. Then, suddenly, he was gone.

Damn! Somehow, he was a Strigoi without the pale skin, red eyes and evasion to sunlight. What the hell? Confused, I stood up and ran after him up the stairs.

**DSPOV**

I stared at her bite wound. This girl, Rose, had been bitten by vampires... most probably one of her two 'friends'. They were vampires... vampires who had sun rings. I cursed and ran from the couch, upstairs to where my brother was talking to the other girl, Lissa.

"Who are you?" I growled, launching myself at Lissa, pinning her against the wall with my arm at her neck.

Fear filled her face. I pushed harder.

"Who sent you? Was it Katherine?" I demanded.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Rose standing there, her eyes blazing. How'd she recover so quickly? And she held something silver in her right hand... was that a stake?

She launched herself at Stefan, plunging the stake into his heart. He collapsed to the ground, momentarily stunned.

"Step away from her," her voice was hard and cold.

I said nothing. Rose launched herself at me. I responded by pinning her against the wall by her arms.

"If you're Strigoi, why do you look like that? Why are you out in the sun?" she asked, struggling against my hold.

"What the hell is a Strigoi?" I demanded.

"Don't play dumb with me! If you think you're wiping out the Dragomir line, you're sadly mistaken!" she hissed.

Strigoi. Dragomir. What was she talking about?

The room grew hotter and I turned to the doorway. The boy, Christian stood with... a ball of fire in his hand?

"Liss," he looked at her anxiously.

I stepped away from Lissa and the fire extinguished. Christian ran to Lissa's side, making sure she was okay.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded, turning to Rose, "What are you?"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE... THINGS HAVE BEEN REALLY HECTIC. ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE EVERY DAY THIS WEEKEND.**

**REVIEWS... RIGHT. TO: VAMPIRELOVER1214, AOD4L, MSROSEBELIKOV AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING GUYS... YOU ALL ROCK **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Six

**RPOV**

My head spun from what I'd just learned. Stefan and Damon were vampires- made vampires. They had told me their whole story- how they'd both fallen for the same girl back in 1864, how she'd turned them, how they'd ended up back in Mystic Falls when Stefan had decided to pursue a relationship with the girl's descendant and doppelganger and Damon had followed him back, how they'd accidently set loose 27 tomb vampires from 1864 and how, now that they'd killed the vampires, the girl they'd both loved 145 years ago was back. They told of vampire legends; their inability to go into the house of a living person without an invitation, their inability to go into the sun without a spelled ring, how only wood would kill them and their compulsion and diet. Then they told us about their relations with the witches and the werewolves.

We'd told our story too- starting from Christian's parents, and then skipping to the accident and everything that had happened since. I excluded my relationship with Dimitri, figuring it wasn't important. We told of our own legends- endorphins, Strigoi, _molnija_ marks- and our own taboos- the blood whores.

Stefan and Damon were as curious about us as we were about them. It was agreed that we would stay at the OSBH until later notice.

"You can come to school and register today, if you want," Stefan suggested.

I stood up, "Yeah just let me clean up this blood and we can go."

Lissa pushed me back down, "You will do no such thing! You will stay home and rest, while Christian and I go and register."

"What? I can't leave you unprotected!" I protested.

Christian lit up his hand and then extinguished the flame, "She's not."

I opened my mouth but Stefan cut me off, "Rose, do you honestly think she won't be safe with two vampires and a witch with her? Plus a fire user and a vampire hunter?"

I sat down and folded my arms, "Fine! But we will be in every class together. I don't care who you have to compel to do it, Liss!"

"Yeah, compulsion might be a problem. Most people are on vervain," Damon spoke from the couch.

"What are you talking about? Lissa's powers are stronger than other Moroi. She can compel anyone... except Strigoi, I think..." I said puzzled.

"Does vervain affect you guys?" Stefan asked.

"What's vervain?" Lissa asked.

Stefan walked over to a cabinet filled with crystal flasks filled with what appeared to be alcohol- Adrian would have liked that- and pulled out a small flask of clear liquid. He walked over to Christian and poured a drop of it on his hand. We all watched, but nothing happened.

"Hmm... nothing," Damon commented, "I wonder..."

He stood up and stepped toward me. I stood up and folded my arms.

"You wonder what?" I demanded.

He looked into my eyes. I watched his pupils widen and lessen. He was holding me there. I broke away for a moment, but his eyes drew me back in. His words were the most important things in my universe.

"Tell us something no one else knows," he instructed.

I opened my mouth to speak, "I'm in..."

"Damon, stop!"

The words were spoken by Stefan. Damon whipped his head around to face him and I broke out of my daze, instantly knowing what had happened.

"You used compulsion on me?" I demanded.

"You're more resistant than most but still susceptible. We'll have to get you a vervain necklace like Elena's. Maybe Alaric has some..." he mused.

I was about to reveal that I was in love with my seven years older than me mentor!

I mustered all my force and threw my weight behind a slap to Damon's face.

"How dare you use compulsion on me," I hissed.

"I had to test for this. Do you want to be compelled by other vampires?" Damon asked calmly, rubbing his cheek.

"Just stay away from me!" I pushed past him and walked upstairs to the room I would be staying in.

**DSPOV**

Rose pushed past me and walked upstairs. Lissa and Christian both glared at me.

"Why did you do that?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Well now Katherine won't be able to use Rose as her spy," I said, sitting down.

"What about us? Can she compel us?" Lissa spoke up.

"I doubt it. Let me try to compel one of you," I said.

Christian stood up, "I'm more susceptible than Lissa," he walked over to me, "Go ahead."

I looked into his eyes and told him to propose to Lissa. Christian snorted and sat back down.

"Nice try, Salvatore," he said sarcastically, "But I'm not falling for it."

"So, Dhampirs are susceptible but Moroi aren't?" Lissa asked.

I nodded, "Guess so."

Stefan caught a glimpse of the clock, "Guys... we have to go, like, now. Go get changed and we can leave."

Lissa and Christian both hurried upstairs. Stefan crossed over to me.

"Do you trust them?" I asked.

He nodded, "Absolutely. Whatever change they're bringing is probably for the best. We've just overreacted."

"What about the 'destroying something'?" I asked.

"I don't know Damon, maybe the spirits were wrong."

"Be careful. We could be wrong. Talk to Alaric about getting Rose a vervain necklace. We don't need Katherine compelling her," I told Stefan.

"I will," Stefan nodded.

Lissa and Christian came down holding hands. They had both cleaned up and looked like typical high school students... a typical couple. Yeah, right.

"Rose is sleeping upstairs," Lissa turned to me, "Watch her. She's lethal when she's at full strength, but when she's weakened by endorphins... not so much."

"Of course, _Princess_," I spoke teasingly and bowed.

"My name is Lissa, Damon," she said coolly.

Ouch. Clearly she didn't like me.

I smiled, "My apologies, _Lissa_."

She ignored me and turned to Stefan, "Can we go now?"

"Of course, I would love to introduce you to my friends," Stefan smiled, thinking of Elena.

Jealousy surged through me. Elena. Katherine had always been beautiful, captivating, but underneath, she'd been cold. Elena was just as beautiful, just as enchanting and just as strong willed, but her interior was warm like the sunshine. I wondered how I'd ever fallen for the witch that was Katerina Petrova / Katherine Pierce.

Stefan led the two vampires, the two Moroi, out of the house. I waited until they had driven away to go upstairs to see Rose. I crept into her room and stood over the bed watching her. There was something strangely fascinating about this girl.

She lay curled up on her side, her cheek resting on her hands, like a child would sleep. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, revealing the dried blood and forming bruise on her neck. Her face was peaceful and she wore a small smile, her lips slightly parted. I could see two small 'x' marks on the back of her neck. _Molnija_s I believe she had called them. One for each of the Strigoi she'd killed. Sadness filled me as I thought of the trauma she must have gone through. She was so young and her innocence had been taken away. I pitied this mysterious Rose.

I sat in a seat by her bed, watching Rose sleep. I watched her body stiffen and her breathing became uneven. She began to toss and turn, muttering under her breath. Even with my advanced hearing, I could only just pick out some of the words.

"Adrian..." she mumbled.

Just as suddenly as she stiffened, her body slowly relaxed and she shot up in bed, cursing.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I PUT UP IN THE STORY, OVER 2000 WORDS.**

**NOW ONTO THE REVIEWS: TO AOD4L AND VAMPIRELOVER1214. THANKS SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING.**

**TO EVERYONE ELSE... PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Seven

**RPOV**

I woke in my room at St. Vladimir's, wearing the outfit I'd fallen asleep in. That was odd. I assumed that I had had a late night and had fallen asleep in my clothes.

Then I remembered. I was in Mystic Falls, not Montana. I was at the OSBH.

"Little Dhampir."

Adrian stepped out of the darkness. I gasped... a spirit dream.

"Adrian."

"Rose, where the hell are you guys? Everyone is furious and worried all at once. Kirova's called your mother and Tasha down here and Belikov's beside himself with worry!" Adrian cried.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you where we are."

"Rose! Why did you leave?" Adrian demanded.

Panic flooded through me. I had to lie. I couldn't let Lissa get in trouble. It was my fault anyway, she did it for me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay there... I just... everything reminded me of Mason," tears filled my eyes at his name, "I asked Lissa to go, so that I could recover."

"That's a lie. Rose, a few days ago, you were a Robot. You weren't functioning. You could plan an escape now, but then... not so much," Adrian replied.

I panicked. I couldn't let them blame Lissa and I couldn't let them find us.

"Adrian, let me go," I demanded.

"Tell me where you are," he replied.

I shook my head, "I can't. Just tell everyone that we're fine and they can't come looking for us!"

Adrian growled, "Rose Hathaway, don't you _dare_ tell me what to do!"

"Adrian, let me go!" I demanded again, uneasy at the turn of events.

Adrian shook his head defiantly and said, "Tell me where you are."

"ADRIAN! LET ME GO!" I screamed, hot furious tears filling my eyes.

The image flickered and Adrian cursed, "Someone's waking me up."

I folded my arms, "Go then."

"I'll be back Rose," he warned me as the dream faded.

I woke up and shot up in my bed, cursing. I was back in the OSBH, but Adrian was going to keep coming back, over and over and over again.

"Are you okay?" Damon's voice made me jump.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I glared at him in his chair.

"I could hear you talking from downstairs. I came up to make sure you were okay. You were tossing and turning and saying 'Adrian'."

I sighed, "Next time that happens... wake me up!"

He chuckled, "What?"

"I'm serious. That was my first spirit stalking or dream or whatever you want to call it. So, next time it happens, wake me up. Adrian can't hold me forever," I told him.

Damon nodded, "Got it. Awaken Rose from spirit dreams."

"Hardy ha," I said drily.

I stood up and gingerly touched my neck. It still felt tender. Sighing I looked down at my bedraggled appearance.

"Do you have any towels? I'm in desperate need of a shower," I said.

Damon pointed to the bedside table, "Saint Stefan already laid some out."

I picked up a fluffy white towel and turned to my bag, ruffling through it.

"Are there any clothing stores in Mystic Falls? We kinda had to leave Lissa's bag back in Montana?" I asked, pulling out black jeans and a grey v neck sweater.

"I'm sure that Elena would be happy to take you guys," Damon's voice turned loving as he said Elena's name.

"Okay," I said, walking into the room's bathroom.

I showered and changed my clothes. I walked down the stairs, drying my hair and sat down on the couch opposite Damon.

He raised his glass of what I assumed to be whiskey to me and said, "Want one?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

He smirked, got up and poured me a glass. I took it and chugged it down, ignoring the sensation in my throat. Adrian's visit echoed in my head. It bought thoughts of Mason and thoughts of... Dimitri. I didn't want to think anymore.

"Another," I said.

Damon chuckled and bought the flask down. I filled my glass and sipped it, putting my towel down beside me.

"Cheers," he knocked his glass with mine.

**EPOV**

I sat in History, listening to Alaric talk about something historical. I was worried about Stefan. Where was he?

As I was thinking that, the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Saltzman, I was escorting our new students, Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. They have a friend, Rose Hathaway, who will be starting tomorrow when she arrives in Mystic Falls," Stefan said.

I examined the two people behind him. They were tall, thin and pale. The girl had platinum blonde hair and jade eyes while the boy had black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Thank you, Stefan," Rick nodded, "Welcome, Lissa and Christian."

He turned back to the board and continued talking. Stefan slid into the desk beside me. The new students, Lissa and Christian, sat up the back, beside each other. The whole lesson, I wondered about who these new students were. How did Stefan know her?

The bell rang and everyone began to pack up.

"Stefan, Elena, Christian and Lissa, could I see you all please?" Rick called as people began leaving.

The classroom was cleared out when Rick spoke.

"Okay, Stefan, what's going on?" he asked.

Stefan took a deep breath and began to explain. Lissa and Christian were a different breed of vampire, born vampires called Moroi. They were from Montana but had run away from their school with Lissa's best friend, a half-Moroi (Dhampir), Rose. Their story was long and as complicated as my own.

After Lissa and Christian explained their story, I told Rick about the prophecy Bonnie had given and how it could be related to Lissa, Christian and Rose's arrival. Rick took it all in and agreed to do some research. He wrote us all late notes and Lissa and Christian headed off for their next class.

"Rick, we need a vervain necklace for Rose. Would you be able to arrange one for her?" Stefan asked politely, after Lissa and Christian had left.

Rick nodded, "Stefan, are you really going to trust them?"

He nodded, "Absolutely. They could have killed us already and I don't think they're working for Katherine. But we'll be on the lookout."

We turned and left. Stefan took my hand as we walked up the hallway.

"When did they show up?" I asked.

"This morning," Stefan replied, "That's why I was late."

"Where's this Rose girl?" I asked.

"She's at home... with Damon," Stefan sounded worried.

"You left an innocent girl alone with Damon?" I asked.

"She's far from innocent Elena. She can defend herself. And Damon won't do anything," Stefan insisted, though he didn't sound sure.

I reached my classroom and kissed his cheek, "See you at lunch."

At lunch we met with Caroline and Bonnie and introduced them to Lissa and Christian. Both were astonished to find out about the existence of Moroi and Dhampirs. But now, the prophecy made sense. Bonnie was excited to find out about Moroi powers. She wasn't the only one with powers anymore.

To be honest I was excited too. I believed I could be really good friends with these people. After everything with Katherine and the tomb vampires, it felt good to have something good happen.

Stefan drove me back to the Old Salvatore Boarding House after school. I sat in the front with him while Lissa and Christian sat in the back, flirting and kissing every once in a while. It was cute how in love they were. Wistfully, I thought about how that should have been how Stefan and I were. Drama always gave way to love.

Sighing, I pulled out of my head as we pulled up to the OSBH. I could hear music playing as we approached the front door. Stefan groaned and opened the door for Lissa, Christian and I to walk in.

I gasped at the sight in front of me. Loud music played and I watched Damon and a young girl dancing on the coffee table. The girl was tall, curvy and tanned with long dark brown-almost black hair. She had her hands on Damon's shoulders and was flinging her hair around as she shook her hips to the beat.

"Rose?" Lissa cried, running over to the coffee table and pulling the girl down.

"Hey Liss," Rose slurred, continuing to dance, "Join the party."

"Rose, are you drunk?" Lissa demanded.

"As a skunk!" Rose giggled stumbling slightly as she danced.

I turned to Stefan who was glaring at Damon. Anger filled me as I watched Damon take a sip of whiskey from the bottle in his hands.

"Damon how could you?" I yelled above the music.

I stormed forward and pulled him off the table. He was a vampire and much harder to get drunk, so he was only tipsy and didn't stumble much.

"Hey Elena," he said in his typical sarcastic tone.

I slapped him with as much force as possible, "How dare you take advantage of an innocent girl!"

He snorted, "She's not innocent Elena. She's died _and_ killed."

I ignored that puzzling comment and bent down to Rose, "Hey, are you okay?"

The alcohol was beginning to wear off and she groaned, "I'm gonna be sick."

Rose stood up and pushed Lissa and I away. She ran to one of the bathrooms and promptly threw up. Lissa, Christian and I followed after her, leaving Stefan to deal with Damon.

"How did the alcohol wear off so fast?" Christian asked.

Lissa replied, "I healed it out of her."

"Oh my God, Liss are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It was easier than healing an injury," she shrugged him off.

I gathered that this was the spirit powers that they'd spoken of. Weird.

"Can you heal her hangover?" I asked Lissa.

She smiled, "Maybe... but I won't yet. She won't drink again for a while."

The bathroom door opened and Lissa ran into see Rose.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked.

Rose nodded and groaned, "I still feel nauseous."

Christian remained outside, looking awkward and unsure. I walked in and knelt down beside Rose.

"Hi Rose. I'm Elena, Stefan's girlfriend," I told her.

She groaned again, "Ugh! I must look like a total alcoholic whore right now!"

I smiled slightly, "No. I know Damon. And I also know that you're going through some stuff."

Rose snorted, "You have no idea."

I laughed softly, "I'll take your word for it."

Lissa smiled and helped Rose up. She yawned and stumbled. I stood up and took one of her arms.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Lissa said softly.

Rose let us help her stumble upstairs into the room she was staying in. Lissa helped her into the already slept in bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Rose."

Rose mumbled a goodnight and curled up on her side, falling asleep instantly. She looked like a little girl. Lissa stood and we walked downstairs. Stefan had already cleaned up the mess that Damon had made and was standing beside Christian lecturing Damon, who was lounged easily on the couch.

"... Damon, I asked you to look after Rose... not get her drunk!" Stefan cried.

"I might not get along with Rose, but I know how much she has been through. She just lost her boyfriend who was one of her oldest friends! She doesn't need some psycho screwing with her head!" Christian added.

"Both of you stop!" Lissa cried, stopping at Christian's side.

"Lissa, he got Rose drunk!" Christian cried.

"I highly doubt that it was entirely Damon's fault. Rose is a big girl. She wouldn't have let Damon pressure her into drinking," Lissa explained.

I hurried to Stefan's side as Christian said, "Liss I may not have known you before you left, but Rose _was_ a party girl. She hasn't touched alcohol since you got back!"

"I'm just saying Rose would have chosen to drink. I'm not particularly happy that Damon kept giving her more, but it was Rose's choice. It's not his fault, okay?" Lissa told us all sternly.

Christian simmered down slightly and went to sit on the other sofa. Stefan grumbled a little when I whispered for him to do the same.

"Just so you know," I whispered to Lissa, "I still maintain that most of it was Damon!"

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I'LL BE POSTING... IT'S NOT EVEN A THOUSAND WORDS. I'M SORRY, I TRIED MY HARDEST TO LENGTHEN IT.**

**NOW ONTO THE REVIEWS: TO AOD4L AND SONICTHEHEDGEWOLF. THANK YOU BOTH FOR REVIEWING :D**

**TO EVERYBODY ELSE... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Eight

**RPOV**

I woke up with a splitting headache and twisted stomach. The events of last night came flooding back and I realised I was hung-over. Ugh. I groaned and struggled to sit up.

"Morning Rose," Lissa chirped her voice ear splittingly loud as she walked into my bedroom and pulled open the curtains.

I flinched and my head started pounding even more, "Liss..."

"Come on, we have school!" she pulled back my covers.

I groaned, "Not today. Please."

Lissa sat on my bed and looked at me, "Why did you do this, Rose?"

I sat silently for a moment, blinking back tears at the thought of my dream, "It was Adrian. He visited me and... Mason was mentioned. I just wanted to get away from the pain. I thought I could just have one, but they were a good distraction..."

She hugged me tightly, "Don't distract yourself that way... talk to me, next time."

I nodded and buried my face in her shoulder, "Thank you."

I felt a flash of hot and cold and then hot again. The nausea and headache faded and I knew Lissa had healed my hangover.

"Thank you," I repeated.

Someone cleared their throat and I pulled back from the hug. Damon stood in my doorway.

"Give us a sec, Liss," I narrowed my eyes at him.

Liss nodded and made a lame excuse about talking to Stefan about some History homework. Damon walked in and sat down in Lissa's place.

"Why did you get me drunk last night?" I demanded, shoving him off of my bed.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, "No one forced you to drink."

"What would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted? You were only tipsy... and you still would have taken advantage of me," I accused him.

He glared, "You don't know me."

"I don't have to," I shot back, "I know your type, Damon."

Damon scoffed, "And what is that?"

"A womaniser," I replied, "From now on you stay away from me!"

I climbed out of bed and pulled random clothes out of my bag. I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Now that the hangover was gone, I felt so ashamed of my weakness. This day couldn't get any worse.

**DSPOV**

I couldn't believe Rose had just accused me of taking advantage of her.

"You don't know me," I said angrily.

"I don't have to. I know your type, Damon," she replied.

"And what is that?" I scoffed.

She glared at me, "A womaniser. From now on you stay away from me!"

She got out of bed, pulled clothes out of her bag and stormed out of the room. Who the hell was she to talk to me like that? I kept giving her drinks because she seemed sad and the more she drank the more that emotion faded. I wasn't doing it to take advantage of her. I was doing it to be nice. And she was throwing it back in my face. She kept asking for drinks... If I hadn't given it to her she would have gotten it somewhere else and ended up in even more trouble. Technically I was being helpful. Anger flowed through me. I was so sick of people making assumptions about me!

Just as I was thinking this I walked into Miss Self-Righteous herself, Elena.

"Not now Elena," I said, frustrated.

"I think now is absolutely perfect Damon," she stepped right into my path, "Just because Katherine has shown up and is screwing with your head, doesn't give you the right to screw with everyone else's!"

I sighed, "Is there a point to this little lecture?"

"Yeah, leave Rose alone. You're an impulsive psycho who snaps and kills people and from what Lissa tells me, she's going through a rough time. So _leave her alone_!" Elena insisted.

"I thought we were over all this name calling drama."

"Don't even go there. With everything that's gone on, I haven't had time to remind you that I still _haven't_ forgiven you for impulsively snapping and killing my brother."

"Again, that still has a big question mark following it. He's still _alive_ Elena!" I said loudly.

"Because of a ring _you_ didn't know he was wearing!" her eyes narrowed and her voice rose.

"I got lucky, okay? I have apologised countless times for that. When are you going to stop being stubborn and forgive me?" I demanded.

"When you prove that you've changed."

I snorted, "Good luck with that one Elena. I've been like this for one hundred and _forty five_ years!"

"Well then you'd better start now," she said, storming past me.

I groaned in frustration and my anger at Rose returned, amplified by my anger at Elena. Women. I had no luck whatsoever with them. First I spent 145 years obsessed with Katherine who was in love with my brother, then I fell for my brother's new girlfriend, who coincidently was the spitting image of Katherine, whom I spent most of my time fighting with or over and then there was Rose.

I couldn't deny that I found Rose intriguing. There was something about her, something that made her different from both Elena and Katherine, the only two girls I'd ever loved. But at the moment, Rosemarie Hathaway was simply infuriating.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS WAS ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVOURITES. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO THINK UP AND I PLANNED IT ALL OUT FOR A WHILE.**

**OKAY, REVIEW TIME. TO AOD4L, VAMPIRELOVER1214, BUTTERSCOTCHANGELP, MSROSEBELIKOV1 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS.**

**TO EVERYBODY ELSE... PRETTY PLEASE WITH A SHIRTLESS DIMITRI ON TOP (*happy dance at that thought*) REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Nine

**RPOV**

I stepped out of the bathroom, drying my damp hair.

"Rose."

I jumped and turned to see Stefan's girlfriend, Elena, on my unmade bed.

"Elena, I presume," I held out my hand.

She shook it, nodding, "Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Lissa healed the hangover so there's nothing but my own humiliation to bring the mood down."

"Ah. Why would you be humiliated?" Elena asked.

"I got drunk and did God knows what," I sat down beside her and put my face in my hands, "What a great first impression, huh?"

"Don't worry about it. I have a good feeling about you," she replied.

I flashed a small smile to say thanks.

"Here," Elena handed me a wooden stake.

"What's this going to do?" I asked, pulling my silver stake out.

"Vampires... that silver stake will be ineffectual against them," Elena explained.

"Oh. Right," I put the wooden stake in my pocket beside the silver one, "Thanks, Elena."

"No problem... just be careful of Damon... Katherine returning has put everyone, especially him, on edge."

"Got it," I nodded.

We sat silently for a moment.

"Well, I'd better go find Stefan," Elena stood up, "I'll see you in a bit."

I nodded and watched her leave. When she did, I walked over to the full length mirror and studied my reflection. I looked good in jeans and a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath. I wore black converse that were comfy and easy to fight in. I considered tying my hair up but decided against it, needing my hair to hide the bite mark.

"Rose," Lissa called from downstairs.

"I'm coming," I replied, swinging a black bag onto my shoulder.

Stefan had picked up some school supplies for us after school yesterday. I shoved them into the bag and ran down the stairs. Stefan, Elena, Christian and Lissa stood at the door waiting for me.

"Okay, let's go," I smiled, patting my hair down to cover the bite.

"Rose," Lissa stretched out her hand and touched my neck.

I felt her conjure up her magic, but before I could protest, she'd healed my neck.

"Liss," I hissed, touching what had once been a bite mark.

She smiled serenely and pulled her hand back.

"_Now_ we can go," she linked arms with me.

Stefan and Elena were approaching the car as Lissa, Christian and I walked down the driveway. That's when I heard it... an infinitesimal noise; something someone like Elena couldn't hear.

In one smooth move I swept Lissa and Christian behind me and fell into a defensive stance, prepared for _any_ threat.

Nothing came.

Stefan looked around anxiously. I could barely hear him instructing for Elena to get in the car.

"Liss, Christian... go join Elena in the car," I hissed, my head whipping around at the sound behind me.

Someone launched at me and I fell backwards onto the driveway. My eyes focussed and I realised that it was _Damon_ who had attacked me.

"What the hell, Damon? You scared the hell out of all of us!" I hissed, struggling under Damon's arms, pinning my shoulders down.

"Here's what you're not gonna do, little girl... you're not going to walk around like you're invincible. You're not going to pretend you're so innocent and you are _not_ going to pretend that you know me," Damon snarled.

The blood rushed to his eyes and his fangs protruded. I refused to let it get to me.

I used all my weight to launch myself up and push Damon off of me. He recovered quickly and used his vampire speed to run behind me and restrain me, holding my left wrist and my right elbow behind my back.

Stefan was glowering at Damon, yet he'd done nothing to stop the fight.

"Damon, let her go... this isn't proving anything," Stefan cried.

Damon chuckled behind me, "Oh really? I think it looks like our little Dhampir isn't as strong as she thought."

I smirked and gave a little yawn. In one smooth movement I pushed my shoulders back and jerked them forward, using all of my strength to break out of Damon's hold.

"You'll have to do better than that," I said, grabbing Damon's arm and flipping him on his back.

I instantly jumped so that I was straddling him. I pulled my wooden stake out and touched it to his heart.

"Dead," I sang, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

Damon's vampire face faded and he looked at me in disbelief, "Fluke," he commented.

I smiled and pushed myself off of Damon, "It's highly possible..."

Then I leant down and slammed the wooden stake into his left shin, "Or maybe not," I stood up, brushing myself off.

"You have a nice day Damon," I whistled as I climbed into the car.

**EPOV**

My laughter got louder as the Boarding House got further away.

"That was _awesome_ Rose!" I laughed.

"Wasn't it?" she agreed.

"I have _never_ seen _anyone_ take Damon down before... hopefully you've been taken his ego down a few notches," I said.

Stefan caught my eye in the rear view mirror and smiled at the thought.

"Well, he can afford to be taken down," Rose joked.

I laughed harder at that, wiping water from my eyes.

"I don't think I've ever laughed this hard," I said in between laughs.

Rose nodded in agreement as Stefan pulled into school. I stepped out of the car, waiting for the others.

"Elena, hi," Caroline said from behind me.

I turned and hugged her, "Hey Care... where's Tyler? I thought you were meeting him."

She shook her head, "No... I'm trying to avoid him. Damon will kill me if I let anything slip to Tyler."

"No... He won't because if he does, I have a new friend that can kill him," I gestured to Rose.

Caroline looked at Rose in interest, "What do you mean?"

"Rose just took Damon down in literally five minutes," I explained.

Caroline smiled, "I wish I'd seen that."

"Rose, this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline this is Rose Hathaway," I introduced them.

"Lissa's guard right?" Caroline asked.

"Guardian," Rose corrected.

"Right," Caroline smiled.

"Hey, have you seen Jer? He left before I woke up this morning," I asked Caroline.

"No... but I know he wanted to talk to Tyler about the whole werewolf thing," I looked around but couldn't see him.

I shrugged and turned to Rose, "We'd better go get your schedule."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER TIME! THIS IS SORT OF A FILLER... NOT REALLY IMPORTANT JUST ROSE MEETING THE GANG.**

**NOW REVIEWS- BUTTERSCOTCHANGELP, VAMPIRELOVER1214 AND AOD4L. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Ten

**RPOV**

I liked Elena. She was human but she wasn't weak. I knew we were going to get along well. And her friend Caroline seemed cool as well. From what I remembered, Caroline was a recently turned vampire. She looked like a blonde Barbie doll (a vampire blonde Barbie doll) and she was a chatty little thing but I got the feeling she was a strong confident girl, able to defend herself and the ones she loved.

I was running late to my second period class, History. Lissa and I had separated when I'd had to go to the bathroom and although I'd felt uneasy leaving her, Stefan assured me she'd be fine. Now I was completely and hopelessly lost. Even her head couldn't help me find my way...

Oomph! I slammed into someone and barely managed to stop myself from falling backwards, only being able to do so because of my Dhampir reflexes. Unfortunately my books fell out of my arms and I instantly bent down to pick them up.

Unluckily for me, the guy I'd bumped into also bent down at the same time and we bumped heads.

"Ouch," I laughed, clutching my head.

"Oops... sorry, guess I should have been watching where I was going," a guy with dark hair and eyes laughed, picking up my books for me.

"It's my fault... I'm lost and I guess I was just stuck in my own head," I stood up, taking my books.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood... you must be one of the new girls," he stuck a hand out.

I recognised the name- the guy who had recently been turned into a werewolf and didn't know about vampires.

"Yeah, Rose Hathaway," I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Rose, where you headed?" Tyler asked.

"Um... history with Mr. Saltzman," I said.

Tyler nodded, "That's where I'm headed. Follow me, Rose."

I followed him into a classroom. The class was almost full. I spied Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Christian and Lissa at the back and moved to sit beside Lissa, after thanking Tyler. I noticed Tyler moved to sit as close as he could to Caroline, who tried to ignore him. At first I found it odd but then I remembered her words before... she was avoiding him.

"Hey, you're Rose, right?" a dark haired girl asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded, already sick of the whole 'new-girl' act.

"I'm Bonnie," she introduced herself.

"Oh... Elena's friend right?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah... you're the uh... Dhampire?"

I laughed at her pronunciation of Dhampir as Dhamp-ear.

"Dhampir... yeah that's me. You're the witch right?" I whispered.

She nodded, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," I shook her hand.

Bonnie's eyes went blank for a moment and she jerked her hand back, gasping.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

I didn't believe her, but I let it go mainly because the teacher began talking. I zoned out of the lesson, doodling in my notebook and spying on Lissa's thoughts. Finally the lesson ended. I was packing up my books when Mr. Saltzman called me up to the front of the classroom. Lissa and Christian followed behind me, with Stefan and Elena following them.

"Hello. You're Rose, aren't you?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, but everyone just calls me Ric. Stefan asked me to get you this," he handed me a thin silver chain with a small ball-shaped locket hanging off of it. The locket had a rose engraved on it with a small ruby stone in the centre. It was beautiful and slightly reminded me of Elena's locket.

"I can't take this," I tried to give it back.

Stefan chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Damon found the locket back at the house, last night. It belonged to the last owner's mother."

"Doesn't he have a use for it?" I frowned.

"Zach's dead. He didn't have a family. But he would have wanted the locket to go to good use," Stefan assured me.

I reluctantly fastened it around my neck, "I'll give it back when I can find another necklace to soak in vervain," I promised.

Stefan shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it."

"You guys better go. You have classes to get to," Ric suggested.

"Thank you for the necklace, Ric," I said as I followed Stefan, Elena, Christian and Lissa out of the room.

I was able to pretty much zone out in the rest of my classes. Whenever I wasn't in class with Lissa, I was in her head. Totally bored, I was relieved when lunch _finally_ came.

I made my way over to the table Lissa was sitting at with Caroline chatting away beside me.

"Oh my God, Elena, you'll _never_ guess what happened!" Caroline called hurrying away to sit beside Elena.

I slid into the seat beside Lissa silently and stole a piece of pizza off of her plate. She was too busy flirting with Christian to notice my presence.

"I saw that."

I looked up to see a tall human boy with brown hair and eyes smirking at me.

"She's not hungry anyway," I shrugged, biting on the pizza.

"How do you... the bond," he realised.

I nodded, "Lissa told you."

"Actually, Elena told me," he corrected.

I looked up, surprised.

"Elena's my sister. We went through a rough patch a while ago with keeping things from each other, so we make it a habit to tell the truth," he explained.

"Oh."

"I'm Jeremy," he smiled, holding his hand out.

I held up my greasy fingers smiling, "I'm Rose."

"I know," he replied, putting his hand down.

"So, Jeremy, how much do you know about uh..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase my question.

"... everything?" he finished.

I nodded.

"I know everything... or so I like to think," he winked.

I laughed, "Me too."

I put the final piece of pizza into my mouth and looked around the table, smiling at my new life. Yeah, I was gonna like it here.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: IN THIS CHAPTER WE HEAR FROM SOMEONE UNEXPECTED. THIS CHAPTER IS FAIRLY LONG SO I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. THINGS ARE JUST HECTIC AT SCHOOL. SORRY.**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: VAMPIRELOVER1214, AOD4L, BUTTERSCOTCHANGELP, MSROSEBELIKOV1 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Eleven

**RPOV**

I sat on my bed, flicking through a textbook so I _looked_ like I was doing homework or studying or whatever. I lay on my stomach and rested my chin on my elbow, turning yet another page. I jumped when my new iPhone began ringing.

I froze as I looked at the number on the screen... It was one I knew _very_ well... one I'd memorised.

"Liss?" I called anxiously.

She ran in from the room beside mine, "What is it?"

"Did you give Dimitri my number?" I held up my ringing phone.

Her face went pale and her eyes widened, "I forgot... I gave it to him in advance in the event of an emergency."

I groaned and threw the phone on the bed. It stopped ringing.

"Great..." I sighed, throwing myself on the bed.

"Sorry Rose," she whispered, leaving the room.

It didn't take long for my phone to start ringing again. After the seventh call, I realised Dimitri wouldn't stop until I spoke to him. And truthfully, I was _dying_ to hear his voice.

"Hello?" I answered softly.

"Roza?"

I smiled at the sound of Dimitri's voice... it sounded like home and I suddenly realised how much I'd missed him over the past three days.

"Hi, Dimitri," I said.

"Rose, are you okay? Where are you? Is the princess with you? What about Christian? Are they okay?" he bombarded me with questions.

"We're all together and we're fine," I replied.

"Where are you? Everybody is _so_ worried!" he said anxiously.

I swallowed hard, "I can't tell you that, Dimitri."

"Rose!" he groaned.

"I'm sorry... but I just..." tears welled up in my eye, "I can't go back there."

"Rose..." he whispered.

"He's everywhere, Dimitri," my voice broke, "Everywhere I look at the Academy, _he's_ there. Here's where I need to be right now. I can't... I _won't_ let this beat me."

"Rose... don't do this. Let me help..."

My phone was snatched out of my grasp. I gasped in shock as Damon ended the call.

"Hmm... 1 minute, 59. Seems I appeared just in time," he smirked, handing me back the phone.

"What? Why did you do that?" I demanded.

"Lissa let me know that you were getting some calls from your mentor, looking for you. And, I can guarantee that he was trying to keep you on the phone for two minutes so he could track you," Damon lounged on my bed lazily.

"Don't be ridiculous! Dimitri would _never_ do that to me," I hissed, pulling Damon off of my bed.

"He's your mentor and as Lissa's guardian or whatever, isn't it his job to get you guys back?" Damon pointed out, his chest touching mine.

I shoved him away, "You don't know Dimitri. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Think what you want, little girl."

Smack! I raised my hand and slapped his face angrily.

"I kicked your butt this morning... don't annoy me or I might just have to grab something wooden and slide it into your black, shrivelled heart!"

"Do _not_ threaten me! I could rip your throat out," Damon hissed.

"Get out," I growled.

"Just remember," Damon paused in the doorway, "I just saved your sorry butt from being deported back to the hellhole you escaped from."

I groaned in frustration and threw myself back onto the bed.

**DBPOV**

The last three days had been hell. I could hardly sleep, I was so terrified for Rose. She'd just gotten back from a rogue mission only to disappear again. I was so worried. Where was she?

I was also worried about the Princess and Christian, however as much as I tried to deny it, my main concern was Rose.

Finding out she was gone was the worst experience of my life.

_-Flash back-_

_Rose was twenty minutes late to practice. She was _never _this late. Sighing, I walked over to her dorm and up to her room._

"_Rose, you're late," I sighed knocking on her door._

_I waited a moment. There was no answer._

"_Rose..." I knocked again._

_After no response, I pulled out the master key all guardians had and opened her door. What I found was disturbing was that her room was bare, void of her belongings._

_I looked around, desperate to find some source that she was still at the Academy._

_I found nothing._

_I cursed under my breath and pulled my phone out._

"_Petrov."_

"_It's Guardian Belikov," I said into the phone, "We need to get to the Princess's room, ASAP. Rose has run away."_

_-Flash back-_

Of course when we went looking for the Princess, she and her boyfriend, Christian Ozera, were gone. No one could figure out how they'd managed to escape _again_ and things were in chaos. We had no idea if they were alive and safe.

Everyone was more concerned about the Princess's safety rather than Rose and Christian's. I felt myself being split in two- the Guardian side of me furious that I'd let my charge get away and concerned for her safety... and then the side of me that was worried sick about Rose- the side of me that was only human. I couldn't sleep because every time I closed her eyes, I saw her lying dead on the road and that made me sick.

It took two days for my worries to be sated. Ironically enough, they were sated by none other than Adrian Ivashkov.

_-Flash back-_

"_Belikov."_

_I turned to see Adrian Ivashkov standing behind me._

"_Lord Ivashkov," I said formally, trying to mask my distaste._

"_Drop the formalities, Belikov. You hate me and I hate you... we're in competition for the same girl. I think that allows us to speak a little more casually, don't you?" he smirked._

"_What do you want Ivashkov?" I said through gritted teeth, hoping no one had heard his remark about Rose._

"_That's better," his smirk relaxed into a smile._

"_I'm a little busy at the moment," I growled, pushing past him and heading towards a group of guardians who were about to go look at the bus stop a little way away._

"_I know something about our girl!" Adrian called after me._

_I paused and then back tracked._

"_What do you know? Where is she?" I demanded._

"_They're fine. They're safe. I let her know that you guys have got Janine and Tasha down here," he explained._

"_How?" I demanded, "Did she call you? What did she say?"_

"_No. I contacted her through a spirit dream. She seems better. Not a Robot anymore," he commented._

"_What did she say?" I cried, relief coursing through me that she was alive._

"_They're all fine. She said that she asked Lissa to leave because everything reminded her of Ma... of _him_."_

_I shook my head, "No. This wasn't her. I can guarantee that it was Lissa, trying to get her better. Rose wasn't herself enough to orchestrate _any_ trouble, let alone run away."_

"_That's what I said. Anyway, someone woke me up before I could find out where she is."_

_I groaned in frustration, "Why are you telling me this?"_

"_So that you know she's alive. I know the worry is tearing you apart. It's tearing _me_ apart. I'll try and contact her again in a couple days, give her time to calm down."_

"_Let me know what you find out."_

_-Flash back-_

There was _no_ evidence anywhere at the bus stop about where they'd gone. It had been _three_ days and we'd found _nothing_! Last time they ran away they'd disappeared for two _years_! TWO YEARS!

Groaning in frustration I slammed my fist down on the bedside table. I hit the corner of a book I'd been reading for a few months and it fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up; hoping that I hadn't damaged what was so far a good book.

The book had fallen open and as I picked it up, my bookmark fell out. It was a thin torn strip of paper, folded up so it was half its length. I couldn't remember what it was.

Curious, I unfolded it to find a name and number written in curly cursive handwriting.

_Rose- 555 0143_ (**A/N: NOT A REAL NUMBER PEOPLE**)

And suddenly everything came back.

_-Flash back-_

"_Princess," I nodded to the Princess as she walked up to me._

"_Hello, Guardian Belikov. These arrived today," she held up two boxes containing iPhones. _

_I nodded, pretending I understood, "Ah."_

_She laughed at my confusion, "They're for Christian and Rose... for Easter."_

"_Easter's months away," I noted that it was only January._

"_Can never be too prepared," the Princess joked, "Anyway, I wanted to give you Rose's number, just for emergencies."_

_She handed me a small piece of paper with Rose's name and number written on it._

"_Thank you, Princess," I nodded, folding the paper and slipping it into my duster pocket._

_-Flash back-_

I'd forgotten about what the note had contained and had used it for a bookmark when I'd begun reading a new book. But now I knew.

I pulled out my phone and typed in the number. There was no answer, which meant she'd recognised my number. Sighing I hit redial again and again and again. It was after my seventh or eighth call that she finally answered.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Roza?" I cried, relishing in the sound of her voice.

Oh, how I missed her. I knew that I shouldn't be having those thoughts and I should be worried about Lissa but I couldn't help it.

"Hi, Dimitri," she whispered.

"Rose, are you okay? Where are you? Is the princess with you? What about Christian? Are they okay?" I demanded.

"We're all together and we're fine," she replied.

"Where are you? Everybody is _so_ worried!" I knew I couldn't mask the anxiety in my voice... not from her.

"I can't tell you that, Dimitri."

"Rose!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry... but I just... I can't go back there."

"Rose..."

"He's everywhere, Dimitri," her voice broke, "Everywhere I look at the Academy, _he's_ there. Here's where I need to be right now. I can't... I _won't_ let this beat me."

"Rose... don't do this. Let me help..."

The call was disconnected. She'd hung up on me. I pulled the phone away- 1 minute, 59 seconds. I couldn't believe she'd hung up on me.

Anger coursed through my veins as I launched the phone at the wall.

"Damn it!" I yelled, sitting on the bed and putting my head in my hands.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I SUCK... I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A WEEK. I WORKED ALL WEEKEND AND I HAD AN ASSIGNMENT AND BABY SITTING AND NOW I HAVE TO GET MY WISDOM TEETH OUT NEXT TUESDAY I'M GUESSING UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE FAIRLY SLOW FOR A WHILE BUT HOPEFULLY WHILE I'M HEALING I CAN TYPE SOME CHAPTERS. SORRY **

**TO MY REVIEWERS: AOD4L, VAMPIRELOVER1214, MSROSEBELIKOV1 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twelve

**RPOV**

I pulled my black leather jacket over my grey tank top and grabbed my book bag running down the stairs.

"I know, I know! I'm late!" I cried as I ran to the door where Lissa, Christian and Stefan were waiting.

Lissa sighed and pulled at the sleeves of her emerald v-neck sweater.

"Where did you get clothes from?" I demanded, suddenly realising that Lissa hadn't borrowed my clothes since the day after we arrived in Mystic Falls.

"Elena took me out shopping after the first day of school. You, uh... didn't notice the bags when we came in because uh..." she trailed off uncomfortably.

"Because I was smashed," I joked uncomfortably.

We both laughed uneasily.

"Anyway, we'd better go... we're late," Liss reminded me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

I followed her outside, stretching my stiff muscles. I hadn't trained in days and part of me urged to go for a run and hit something.

"Stefan?" I asked.

Stefan paused and turned back to look at me, "Yeah, Rose?"

"Is there a gym or something around here?" I asked.

Stefan frowned, "Not that I know of... most people just run for exercise."

"Damn it!" I groaned.

"Sorry," Stefan smiled apologetically as he, Christian and Lissa climbed into the car.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Now how was I going to keep in shape?

"I'll train with you."

I whirled around to see Damon standing behind me.

"And why would I want to do that?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because we both have something to gain," he moved towards me.

"And what would that be?" I demanded snarkily.

"_I_ get to gain fighting skills and _you_ get to gain insight on how to kill a vampire."

I sighed and turned away, "I know how to kill a vampire. Didn't yesterday prove that to you, Damon?"

"Well, you can gain insight into how vampires fight," he caught my arm and pulled me closer to him.

I pulled out of his grasp and lifted my hair up to reveal my two molnijas, "I _know_ how vampires fight... I've already killed two Strigoi."

"I'm not Strigoi. You'll gain moves from me," Damon insisted.

"Why are you pushing this?" I demanded, turning back around to see his face.

The look on his face told me that even he didn't know.

Sighing, I began to walk away.

"I'll think about it," I said as I climbed in the car.

**DSPOV**

Rose walked out of the house with her hair pulled back into a ponytail in a red tank top and black mini shorts that flaunted her _assets_. I swallowed hard as I tried not to notice how very good she looked in her workout clothes, with her long legs bare...

Her earlier question came back to me- '_Why are you pushing this?_' It was a question I still didn't know the answer to... even after seven or eight hours to ponder it over scotch and bourbon.

"You ready?" I asked her as she reached me.

"Just let me stretch first," she said, stretching her leg out in front of her.

I groaned internally as she stretched out in front of me. She looked so good stretching her legs... I suddenly realised that training with her was going to be more difficult than I'd thought.

"Now I'm ready," she stood up straight.

"Where do you usually start?" I asked.

"Laps," she replied, "Usually about 20 miles."

"_20_ miles?" my eyes bugged out of my head as I remembered this human looking girl was not so human.

"Dhampir remember?" she pointed to herself, "Besides, that should be nothing for a big bad vampire like yourself."

I could hear the sarcasm that saturated her voice.

"Ha, ha," I replied sarcastically.

"We could always race," she suggested casually.

I looked at her dubiously, "Uh... you just pointed out I'm a vampire."

"So?" she folded her arms.

"Hello? I have vampire speed."

"So go at a human pace... don't cheat," she said simply.

"Hmm... it is appealing to beat you at a slower pace," I pondered.

She smiled and said, "Oh really?"

I nodded.

"Ready, set, go!"

And with that she took off running around the property.

"Cheat!" I laughed, running after her, "What are the rules?"

"No rules," she laughed, "Except that _I_ have to win!"

I was glad she'd added that end part. Her 'no rules' statement was far too reminiscent of 1864. It wasn't hard to remember that she was not Katherine though. The two had similar looks but Rose was definitely more beautiful. Unlike when I was with Elena, with Rose I didn't feel myself go back to the time when I was human. Rose was also more fun and alive and reckless than Katherine. I barely knew Rose, yet I knew she was open and trusting and loving and protective and selfless. She was nothing like the selfish, manipulative psycho I called my 'first love'.

Rose was amazing.

**RPOV**

"Ugh," I grunted as I launched my body at Damon, trying to break down his guard.

This fight was much more difficult than our first fight... he didn't underestimate my abilities. I dodged his fist as it came flying towards my face, using my silver stake (because the wooden one would kill him) to try and find an opening in his chest.

It was useless... a stalemate. Damon launched himself at me. Panting, breathless and exhausted I let him flip me onto the ground. Whatever wind that I had was knocked out of me and I lay there, sweating and trying to catch my breath.

"Why didn't you dodge," Damon asked, barely sweating.

"Because... we've been going at it for three hours and unlike you, I get tired," I wheezed from the ground.

"Oh. Right," he held out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand and Damon pulled me up. I ended up standing with my chest touching his, his eyes locked on mine, us both breathing heavily. I instantly pulled away. As I did, I thought I saw a hint of sadness or disappointment flash across his eyes before he buried it deep, the same way Dimitri and I buried our feelings for each other.

"I better go have a shower... I'm all hot and sweaty," I said, stretching my tired, sore, tense muscles.

"Yeah, sure..." Damon mumbled as I turned and walked away.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THIS WAS A FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE. VAMPIRE DIARIES STARTS BACK TONIGHT XD EEP! I CAN'T WAIT **

**TO MY REVIEWERS: AOD4L, VAMPIRELOVER1214 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. I LOVE YOU ALL. YOU'RE AWESOME :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Thirteen

**RPOV**

I stepped out of the bathroom in black tracksuit pants and a red tank top, my damp hair swept over my left shoulder. The house was deadly silent. I could sense Lissa's presence downstairs and followed the sense down into the living room. She was standing up with Elena, Stefan and Christian.

"Hey guys," I said, suddenly taking in their nice clothing.

"Hey... we were just about to go shopping... and then after we were going to go get dinner," Lissa said.

That explained the nice clothes.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked.

Lissa shook her head, "Nah... Stefan and Christian will be there. We'll be fine."

I tried to hide my unhappiness. I felt... useless. Lissa didn't need me anymore.

"Is Damon here? Maybe we can train again," I said, looking around for Damon.

"He went out to get a drink with Alaric," Stefan said.

"Oh."

"Maybe you could call Caroline to come over or something..." Elena suggested.

Stefan shook his head, "Caroline's staying in... avoiding Tyler, remember?"

"And Bonnie and Jeremy are on a date..." Elena muttered.

"I'm fine being left alone... I'll just watch some TV or something," I insisted.

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked doubtfully.

I nodded my head, "Yeah... I'll order some pizza from the Grill."

I collapsed onto the couch after Lissa and the others left, turning the TV on and watching the screen blankly. Some show popped up on ABC family about teen pregnancy... _the Secret Life of a Teenager_ or something (**A/N: I 3 THIS SHOW** **XD**). I found the issues these teenagers dealt with quite trivial compared to my own life.

I scoffed as a blonde girl, who reminded me of a strange combination of Lissa and Caroline, told her friend, the whore who reminded me slightly of my old self (pre-Jesse), to reclaim her virginity. Right. Like it was that simple.

I laughed as I pondered the issues that human teenagers found so important. The blonde Christian girl, Grace or something, was dating the school player. The skanky girl, Adrian (her name had made me laugh), was in love with her brother. The other girl, the band girl, I think her name was Amy, was pregnant, which was obviously big but still trivial compared to my own problems.

Those girls didn't have their best friend's life and death in their hands. Those girls could date whoever they wanted... love whoever they wanted. Their actions had little or no consequences. My life had huge consequences. I envied those girls.

I jumped up when the door slammed closed.

"Damon?" I called out, folding my arms and walking towards the door.

Elena stood in the doorway, sniffing and wiping at her eyes.

"Elena?" I said, "What are you doing back here? What happened? Where's Lissa?"

Panic coursed through me as Elena launched herself at me, sobbing into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist in an attempt to comfort her. There was something strange about her... I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I got out of the car and walked back... Stefan and I got in a fight," she sobbed.

Her story sounded wrong. Frowning, I tilted my head infinitesimally to look at the clock on the wall. They had only been gone about fifteen minutes. Elena wouldn't have had time to fight with Stefan, get out of the car and walk home. Something wasn't right.

Elena continued to sob into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and snapped into Lissa's mind. She was sitting in the back seat, beside Christian. I could hear Stefan talking to Christian and in front of Lissa was a dark haired head, talking to her...

... Elena.

I gasped softly as I pulled back into my own mind. Suddenly all the pieces locked into place. I almost shouted _Bingo_!

I wasn't hugging Elena. I was hugging Katherine Pierce, Elena's doppelganger.

**KPOV**

I pulled back from Rose, fighting to keep my 'Elena facade' up. She was suspicious.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice mimicking Elena's 'concerned' tone.

"Nothing's wrong," Rose said lightly, "Katherine."

Her voice went hard as she said my name. I almost laughed. She expected me to admit it so easily? I was _very_ good at pretending to be Elena. I wished the little Dhampir luck at proving my true existence.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" I asked, still using Elena's voice.

"Elena's with Lissa," Rose said her voice hard, in a loosely defensive stance.

I dropped the facade, frowning and using my real voice, "I forgot about that bond... But, really what gave me away?"

I dropped my arms to my side and stared at Rose curiously.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, I thought I was getting good at being Elena. Obviously not, so I could use some pointers," I smirked.

"Well, where do I start?" Rose asked cattily, "You're story wasn't plausible... they only left fifteen minutes ago. And I'm training to be a Guardian... it's my job to notice insignificant details."

I tilted my head to the side, pretending to consider it, "I'll have to take that into consideration."

Rose growled under her breath, "What are you doing here Katherine? Damon and Stefan aren't here!"

I scoffed, "Trust me, I know where they are. Stefan's having dinner with little Elena and Christian and Lissa. And Damon's at the bar with Ric."

"So what are you doing here?" Rose demanded.

I smiled at her lack of knowledge, "Well, you see, Rosie, I find you _fascinating_."

Rose faltered, "What? Why?"

I folded my arms casually, "You're a shadow-kissed Dhampir. Those things are a rarity."

"How do you know that?" Rose demanded.

"I have my sources... but I bet I know a lot more about Spirit than you and your little friend."

"How would you know anything?" Rose demanded.

I smiled, "You see, I know _everything_."

"How?" Rose asked.

"1864. I'm sure you've heard that story. But you don't know where I went after that. I fled, to Pennsylvania. While I was there, I came across a Court, the Moroi Court to be precise. They offered me shelter when I gave them the name 'Kathleen Ivashkov'," I shrugged.

"How did you know to give the name 'Ivashkov'?"

"The Ivashkovs were a large family... even then. I waited to give my name, pretending to be a poor, traumatised Russian girl who'd been attacked by Strigoi, and I found out enough to become Lady Kathleen Ivashkov. I stayed and learnt _everything_ so that I could stay prepared. And I left after a few years. I knew enough to be able to keep an eye on the Moroi though... they didn't know what I was but if they'd found out... I'd have been declared a new species of Strigoi. Thus, I know everything," I smirked at Rose's shocked face.

"Spirit hadn't been forgotten at that stage, had it?" she asked.

"It was rare, but slowly knowledge of Spirit was dropping," I said.

"I still don't understand why you find _me_ fascinating," Rose said.

"You're shadow-kissed," I stated, "Death has to linger in your veins."

I was still trying to figure out how to use that to my advantage.

"I won't let you use me. Stefan and Elena are nice people. Stop screwing with their lives."

I laughed, "Fine. Maybe I'll go introduce myself to little Lissa."

Rose's face went stone cold and hard, "Don't go near her."

"Try and stop me," I replied, smirking.

And that's when she launched herself at me.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THIS WAS A FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE. VAMPIRE DIARIES STARTS BACK TONIGHT XD EEP! I CAN'T WAIT **

**TO MY REVIEWERS: WHYDOVAMPIRESSPARKLE, AOD4L, VAMPIRELOVER1214, MISSROSEBELIKOV1 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. THANK YOU GUYS :D YOU ROCK **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Fourteen

**RPOV**

The second Katherine mentioned Lissa, things got personal. _No one_ threatened Lissa. She wasn't just my charge, she was my best friend.

"Try and stop me," she taunted, smirking.

I growled as I launched myself at her. I knocked her to the ground, pinning her there.

"Very good, little girl, but what are you, sixteen?" she taunted me.

"You already know that I'm nearly eighteen, old lady," I replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Do I look old to you?"

"Don't underestimate me," I warned her, "I killed _two_ Strigoi with a blunt sword. I can easily take down _you_."

She laughed from under me. I blew a strand of hair from my face.

"You may be able to take down Damon, but I'm 400 years older than him. That means 400 years stronger. I wish you luck, little girl," she laughed.

"I can't wait to see you shrivel up when I shove some wood through your heart... or whatever pruny little thing it is inside your chest that pushes that black sludge around your body," I said.

"With what? I don't think your stake is down here," Katherine flashed an evil smile.

I reached up to touch my pocket and cursed softly when I found it empty. Katherine took the opportunity to backhand me, knocking me off of her. I landed a little way away from her. My cheek barely stung at the moment, my Dhampir senses and adrenaline kicking in.

Katherine flung her body up and raced at me, towering over my form on the floor. Before I could move to get up, she swung her high heeled foot to my chest, knocking me over so I was lying on my back.

I had the wind knocked out of me and I hit my head hard. Again, I felt nothing. I quickly regained my breath and pushed the pain in my ribs and my head to the back of my mind, flipping up and moving into a defensive position.

Katherine smiled appreciatively, "I must admit, you Dhampirs are stronger than I expected. It's good to know."

"And why is that?" I demanded, not really caring for an answer.

"Next time I'll have to kick harder," she said, launching herself at me at vampire speed.

This time I was expecting it and was able to sidestep out of the way, just seconds before she pinned me to the wall.

Katherine was able to stop in time however she didn't anticipate me shoving her against the wall, knocking her head against the wood. The force with which she'd hit the wall had splintered it, forcing shards into her head.

She hissed in pain, clutching the bloody part of her head where the splinters were. I winced at the sight of the wall... Damon was going to kill me.

Snapping back into the fight, I took advantage of her momentary distraction to race into the dining room. Thankful for my training lessons with Dimitri in building up speed and strength, I picked up an elegant, perfectly varnished wooden chair. For a vampire, Damon and Stefan had a lot of wood in their house.

I didn't hesitate in holding the chair sideways and launching my foot onto one of the legs. Forcing all of my weight into the step, the leg of the chair snapped with ease, forming a splintered, but sharply pointed stake that could easily be used by someone with above human strength (a.k.a. me) to thrust into a vampire's (a.k.a. Katherine's) already dead, un-beating heart.

I ran back to where I'd left Katherine, stopping as the wall came into view. She was gone.

"Katherine?" I called.

There was a slight breeze behind me and I whirled around. There was nothing there.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!" I called, walking down the hallway I was facing.

I heard a footstep behind me and whirled back around. Still nothing.

"Oly, oly oxen free?" I called out in a singsong voice.

I heard a scoff behind me and whirled around to see Katherine lounging in the study doorway.

"Oly, oly oxen free?" she asked.

"It worked didn't it?" I smirked.

I noticed her head was still bloody, "How's the head?" I asked sweetly.

Her face fell into a grimace, "I'll get you for that."

I moved into a defensive position and said, "Come. At. Me. Bro."

Katherine launched at my right side. I spun on my heel out of her grip. She thrust her fist towards my face and I ducked it, using my feet to knock her legs out from under her.

As I went to move so I was straddling her, Katherine launched up with incredible speed for a vampire. She shoved with all her strength knocking me against the wall with amazing force.

There was only so much Dhampir senses could take and I was reaching my limit. I clenched both my fists, suddenly realising that I still had my makeshift stake.

Gathering _all_ of my strength, I pulled my body up and ran straight at Katherine, stake facing outwards. She hadn't expected me to be so quick but had moved so that my stake got her stomach instead of her heart.

Katherine gasped as I pulled the stake out. She collapsed to the floor, clutching her bleeding stomach.

"Next time I'm staking your heart," I promised.

She looked up at me, her face distorted in anger. Before I could react, she stood up and grabbed my arm, flipping me onto my back. My head hit the floor and I could taste blood in the back of my mouth. I almost laughed at the irony of it all. I'd taken down two Strigoi, but this was just like my first ever encounter with a Strigoi... my encounter with Natalie.

"What are you laughing about?" Katherine demanded.

I suddenly realised through my foggy brain that I _was_ actually laughing out loud. Ha, ha, oops.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I snapped, fighting against her restraining hands on my shoulders.

UGH! Useless. I suddenly remembered my thoughts with fighting Natalie- _Like fighting Dimitri on crack_.

"I am going to enjoy this," Katherine hissed, leaning over me.

Her face began to change. All the blood rushed to her eyes. The veins below her eyes began to protrude and her fangs elongated. She looked like a demon.

Shock coursed through me. Lissa never looked like this while feeding. Neither did Strigoi and they were evil and unnatural. It suddenly occurred to me that vampires, not Moroi or Strigoi, but _actual vampires_ were the true evil in this world; they were true demons.

Despite the shock of her appearance and my realisation, I wasn't scared. Katherine noticed this and she seemed slightly disappointed. Almost like...

And then I knew.

"You're not going to kill me," I said softly.

"What?" the demon face faded.

"You won't kill me. You just wanted to scare me. You wanted me to beg and plead with you for my life. You want to hear me scream; watch my Dhampir strength and courage fade into pitiful weakness and fear. You're nothing but a sadistic, evil _witch_!" I spat in her face and forced my body into a sitting position.

Katherine had been listening to my words with her utmost being, so when I suddenly sat up, she was easily thrown off of me. However, despite having her off of me, I was in no way prepared to fight. My head spun and my body was weak.

Katherine knew this. She raised herself up and stepped towards me.

And then she stopped. She looked towards the doorway and I saw my opening. I grabbed my stake and used everything in me to throw the stake into her stomach. The stake went back into the open wound I'd made earlier.

Again, Katherine clutched her stomach and collapsed against the wall, gasping.

"Rose?"

I looked up at the doorway as Damon reached it. He looked into the room, his eyes taking in my weak form on the floor.

"Rose," he breathed.

Katherine continued to gasp against the wall. Her noises bought Damon's eyes to her.

"Katherine."

She looked up at Damon, her eyes filled with pain. He turned his head away from her, his eyes filled with fire and rage. He was fuming.

I gave a sigh of relief, happy that he was back to deal with her. My pain came flooding back and I felt lightheaded.

"Rose?" Damon called my attention back to him.

"Hmmm?" I asked foggily, my head still spinning.

Damon rushed over to me, "Rose... Rose!"

My whole body went limp and I fell backwards into his arms.

"What happened?"

"I just hit my head and my ribs," I said, coughing.

I put my hand to my mouth as I coughed and when I pulled it away it had blood on it.

Damon looked at the blood and cursed, "This is not good. That means internal bleeding and broken ribs and possibly ribs through lungs. I can't take you to the hospital because they'll ask questions and want records..."

"I'll just wait for Lissa. She can heal me," I muttered, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes.

Damon clapped his hands in front of my face. I snapped my eyes open.

"Don't close your eyes!" he ordered, "We can't wait for Lissa to get back. You don't have that much time..."

I watched Damon struggle internally. His eyes showed indecision and I watched it fade. He sighed, resignedly.

"I really have no choice," he muttered.

"About what?" I asked weakly, closing my eyes again.

"Open up," he said.

I felt flesh pressed to my mouth. Slowly, liquid trickled through. It tasted delicious... sweet and warm, like coffee.

My eyes burst open as I realised what I was drinking... vampire blood. I struggled under Damon's grip as my injuries healed and I regained my strength.

"Rose, stop," Damon whispered, "I'm not making you a vampire, I'm healing your injuries."

I slowly stopped struggling and let Damon finish feeding me. He pulled his hand away and the bite on his wrist healed.

"Here," he used his thumb to wipe off a trail of blood running down from my lips to my chin.

"Thanks," I blushed, using the back of my hand to wipe my chin.

"What happened?" Damon asked softly.

"I knew she wasn't Elena. We fought," I replied, tired.

Damon looked to where Katherine was... _had been_.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Damon sighed, resigned, "She ran off when I came in."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OKAY... SO THIS IS A LITTLE RAMON MOMENT. I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING AND I'VE BEEN LEADING UP TO THIS. THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ROSE AND DAMON ISN'T GOING TO BE EXACTLY EXPECTED... I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE SOME OF THE SURPRISES I'VE PLANNED.**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: WHYDOVAMPIRESSPARKLE, AOD4L, VAMPIRELOVER1214, MISSROSEBELIKOV1, BELIKOVFOREVER, MISSLULU2010 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. THANK YOU GUYS :D YOU ROCK **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Fifteen

**RPOV**

I flopped onto my bed with a bag of potato chips, beside Damon.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I feel fine. I'm just annoyed that I didn't get to take Katherine down a few pegs."

Damon laughed at that, "Seriously? Rose, Katherine was almost as messed up as you. Not even Stefan and I could mess her up like that."

"Really?" I sat up, smiling.

"Yeah... you're... you're amazing," Damon whispered.

His blue eyes met mine and I let out a shaky breath. His were a really beautiful ice blue colour and up close they were like compelling and not in a supernatural way.

I suddenly realised that we were only a few centimetres away from each other. My breath came out again heavily and I realised that if he wanted to, Damon could kiss me. I wondered if I wanted him to kiss me.

_Dimitri._

I gasped inwardly at the name and quickly pulled away blinking. Damon sat back looking at me. I thought I saw disappointment flash in his eyes, but quickly pushed that thought away. Why would Damon want to kiss me?

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um... anyway, I just hope she has better sense than to come back here," I broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'll tell Stefan to be on the lookout anyway... she's become pretty convincing at playing Elena," Damon nodded.

"Well, she's not going to try it in front of me again... if Liss is with Elena I'll know," I said.

"That's good," Damon replied.

"I'm going to warn Liss and Christian," I told him, "Katherine made some threatening remarks towards Liss and I'm not just her Guardian, I'm her best friend so I'm not going to let Katherine hurt her."

"I'm fairly sure that you hurt Katherine's ego a great deal tonight," Damon smirked, "She won't be coming back for a while."

I smiled, "Good."

Damon turned his head to the side, his ear facing the floor and concentrated on something I couldn't hear. He laughed and turned back to face me.

"What were you watching before?" he struggled to keep a straight face.

I remembered I'd left the TV on, "I dunno, some show on ABC Family... um... something about teenagers or whatever. Very trivial storyline," I shrugged.

Damon laughed, "Someone planned a baby shower, got invitations but didn't send them out."

I laughed with him, "Seriously? Who writes this?"

He looked at me with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Maybe we should watch... it could be fun to see what teenage humans find 'difficult'."

I smirked, "If you want."

Within minutes we were collapsed on the couch watching the silly human show. I laughed as the skanky girl had to admit everyone hated her and no one would come to the baby shower she and the Christian girl were planning for the pregnant girl.

"How often is this on?" Damon asked laughing with me.

I hit a few buttons on the remote, "Well this is season 1. It's a marathon and then Season 2 airs afterwards. And after that a new episode airs every week." (**A/N: I KNOW THIS IS WRONG OBVIOUSLY BUT I'M NOT FROM AMERICA SO I'M ONLY GOING ON WHAT I'VE SEEN**)

"Maybe we should make it a ritual," Damon suggested.

I smiled, "Mmm... sounds good."

We sat back and watched, laughing at what we found trivial. I found it particularly funny when the pregnant girl went into labour at her baby shower.

"I'm sure the chances of that happening are very slim," I commented in between laughing.

Damon laughed beside me. I scooped more chips into my mouth and leaned back into the couch. I was suddenly really tired and everything felt louder. It was giving me a _massive_ headache.

"Hey... you okay?" Damon turned to me, concerned.

"Yeah... just tired and a little headachy..." I yawned.

Damon frowned, "That's a uh... side effect of vampire blood. Do you want some aspirin?"

"Yeah, where is it?" I asked, moving to get up.

"Don't worry," Damon pushed me down and zoomed off at vampire speed.

Within seconds he was back holding a cup of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking the bottle and the water.

I shoved three aspirin into my mouth and swallowed them with the water.

"Thanks," I said again, leaning back against the couch and closing my eyes.

"You're welcome," Damon replied settling back beside me.

"Mmm..." I mumbled, yawning slightly and letting myself drift off to sleep.

**DPOV**

Rose was completely out of it about an hour after she drank the blood. I'd known she would get a headache, but I'd never heard of it making someone tired. I shrugged and pushed the thought out of my mind.

I waited until her breathing evened out, telling me she was definitely asleep. I leant over her, careful not to jostle her little body, and reached for the remote. I slowly sat back down and turned the TV off.

I stood up and gently scooped Rose into my arms. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake, luckily. Her tiny body was nothing in my arms. I walked upstairs, stepping carefully so I didn't jostle her or wake her. I walked into her room and pulled back her bed.

I placed Rose down gently and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in so she was warm. I went back downstairs and grabbed the aspirin and water and went back up, placing it down beside Rose.

She had curled up on her side again, her hands tucked under her cheek, her mouth open in a small 'o'. She reminded me of a baby or a young child. When she slept, her face lost all of its walls and she looked much less guarded and much more innocent.

I smoothed her hair back from her forehead. Those black-brown strands were so smooth and beautiful. _She_ was so beautiful.

Without even thinking what I was doing, I bent down and kissed her smooth forehead. As I pulled back, she stirred.

"Dimitri..." she mumbled so softly that human ears wouldn't have been able to detect any more than a small breath.

I froze. Who was Dimitri? Was he the reason she wouldn't kiss me? Confusion, disappointment and hurt washed through me. I swallowed hard, pushing it down and not caring to examine it.

Deep down I knew what it meant. It wasn't something I wanted to admit, to feel. It wasn't something I'd felt in a long time... if I was being truthful, it wasn't something I'd truly felt ever. When I fell for Katherine, I fell for her facade, her beauty and the mystery surrounding her. Looking back, I knew that my past feelings for Katherine weren't real. But now, something was happening to me... something that shouldn't happen.

I felt... something for Rose.

My feelings for Elena had been natural, expected. She was so much like Katherine and yet so different as well. But now... I was so confused.

Was I falling for Rose?

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY, BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. AFTER THIS SOME OF THE DETAILS FROM VA AND TVD ARE GOING TO BE WOVEN INTO THE STORY. I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHERE WE'RE GOING AFTER THIS BUT I HAVE THE ENDING PLANNED SO I GUESS WE'LL SEE HOW THINGS GO.**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: VAMPIRELOVER1214, I'M BUSY SAVING THE WORLD, MISSLULU2010, AOD4L, MSROSEBELIKOV1 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. CUPCAKES TO YOU ALL (VIRTUALLY OBVIOUSLY :P)**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Sixteen

**RPOV**

I stretched out in bed, rolling over and yawning. I felt so well rested. I hadn't had any disturbing dreams and I hadn't been woken up for school...

... SCHOOL!

I shot up in bed, running a hand through my dishevelled hair. My iPhone was beside my bed, next to aspirin and a glass of water. I frowned, suddenly unable to remember how I'd ended up in bed from the previous night.

The last thing I remembered was taking some aspirin and then falling asleep beside Damon on the couch.

I rubbed my eyes and checked the time on my phone. My eyes bugged out of my head- it was nearly eight (**A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TIME SCHOOLS START IN AMERICA... LET'S SAY THAT MYSTIC FALLS HIGH GOES EIGHT UNTIL THREE**).

"Dammit!" I yelled, shooting out of bed and running to the bag that held all of my clothes.

I pulled out a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a silver jacket reaching just under my chest and to my elbows. I changed as quickly as I could and grabbed my converse again, slipping them on while grabbing my black bag and running down the stairs.

"Whoa!"

I flew into a hard chest and stepped back, catching my balance just in time so that I didn't fall over.

"Careful there," Damon said, amused.

I whacked his arm as hard as I could, "Shut up," I hissed, getting a secret satisfaction when he winced, "I'm late for school. Where's Lissa?"

I looked around, suddenly realising how silent the house was.

"Rose..." Damon said in a soft warning tone.

"Where. Is. Lissa?" I demanded, my voice hard and cold.

"You still have vampire blood in your system... if you die, you'll come back a vampire," Damon said.

"What? Is that even possible?" I folded my arms angrily.

"I don't know... but better safe than sorry," Damon replied.

"I... uh... don't change the subject," I snapped, "Where is Lissa?"

"At school."

"What?" I shrieked, "She's at school _unprotected_?"

"No," Damon held up his hands, "She's at school with Christian and Stefan."

"Why would she go without me?" I cried.

Damon avoided my eyes, looking to the ground.

"Damon..." I growled, "Did you tell her what happened last night?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Lissa was worried when she found out you were asleep. I couldn't lie."

"_Why not_?" I shrieked, "You lie all of the time!"

"It's better for everyone if you stay home today," Damon insisted.

"No... I let Liss go out last night against my better judgement and Katherine threatened her. That's not happening again," I took a deep breath, "Get in your car, you're driving me."

I pushed past Damon without waiting for an answer. He followed but waited until we were outside to talk.

"How old are you again?" he asked, unlocking the car.

I slipped my bag off and slid into the car, "Seventeen."

"And why can't you drive?" he asked, frustrated.

I shrugged, "I don't have a car."

"Or you just can't drive," Damon teased, starting up the car.

"I got my license when Liss and I went on 'vacation'," I rethought that statement and said under my breath, "Or I stole one."

Damon laughed, "You stole a license?"

I pulled the front half of my hair up, tying it out of my face, "Well... I may have had a fake ID made."

"So you drove without lessons?" Damon chuckled.

"Duh."

"How did you not crash?"

I looked at my feet.

"You didn't?" he laughed.

"I only crashed twice... or maybe three times," I shrugged and bit my lip.

"How is it that you are so protective of Lissa and yet you still let her get in a car with an inexperienced driver?"

"Shut up... I have good reflexes... usually," I tucked a stray strand that I'd missed behind my ear.

We pulled into the school. I patted my pockets for my phone. Nothing.

"Dammit. What time is it? I left my phone at home," I asked Damon.

"One past eight," he checked his phone.

I leaned back and sighed, "Thank you."

People were still running around trying to get to class. I spotted a jock wearing a red _Mystic Falls High_ letter jacket.

"I've always wanted a letter jacket," I mused.

"Why didn't you get one?" Damon asked.

"They didn't sell them at St. Vladimir's. We didn't really focus on sports," I gave a small smile, "Our only sports are sparring and physical training."

Damon smirked and I suddenly realised what I'd said.

"I meant, like... workouts and stuff," I blushed.

There was a short awkward silence.

"I'd better go. Thanks for the ride," I climbed out and closed the door, hurrying away.

**DPOV**

I'd just gotten home and sighed in relief when I was able to sit on the couch, sipping a glass of scotch, pretending I had been home all day. In reality, I had spent the day watching over Rose, making sure that she didn't get into any trouble with that vampire blood in her system.

I wasn't completely worried about Rose; I knew she could handle herself, but the vampire blood made her vulnerable. I managed to stay hidden until the final bell rang. Luckily I knew Stefan had to drop Elena home before he got back, so I was able to slip into the house before everyone else got home.

I heard the door open and chattering teens walked into the house.

"Damon?" Rose called.

I heard her drop something (most probably her bag) and walked towards the front door to meet her.

"Hey, how was school?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe, acting like I didn't know.

"Not bad... what did you do all day?" she replied.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

She nodded. Stefan walked through the door and slung his jacket off.

"Hey, Stefan," Christian called from the stairs, with Lissa tucked under his arm, "What time is the carnival?"

"It's in the next town over so we'll need about half an hour to get there. We're all meeting at seven," Stefan shrugged.

I suddenly remembered Stefan mentioning that he and Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie and Caroline were going to the carnival in Fell's Church, the next town over. He'd mentioned it weeks ago. I should have expected him to invite Lissa, Christian and Rose.

"What carnival?" Rose asked.

I cocked my head to the side, "Didn't Stefan tell you?"

She shook her head.

"There's a carnival in Fell's Church. Everyone's going- Stef and Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie, Caroline and probably Tyler," I explained.

"Sounds like a 'couple event'," she grimaced.

"Well, maybe... you'd like to go... with me," I suggested, folding my arms.

Rose frowned, "To a 'couple event'?"

"... as friends," I tacked on the end quickly.

She nodded, smiling, "Sure. Just let me go get changed."

"Don't rush. We have plenty of time," I called after her.

I waited until she was up the stairs to follow her into her room at human speed. When I reached her room, Rose was holding up the slightly oversized _Mystic Falls High_ letter jacket, beaming.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and bright, "I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rose ran and jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

"That's okay," I laughed, amused.

Rose pulled back, "You're the best... but do I want to know _how_ you got this?"

I shook my head, "Probably not... that'd make you an accessory."

She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Okay. Well I have to get ready, so, shoo..."

"Okay. Take your time."

**RPOV**

I checked my reflection in the mirror- nude knee-length tights, a cotton white mini dress and my new letter jacket. I carefully arranged my barrel curls over my shoulders, framing my face. They'd taken me half an hour but they looked great. I pulled a braided headband over my head, arranging it over my hair and forehead perfectly.

I'd never spent much time on my appearance- being a guardian I needed to be comfortable and ready to fight. But in Mystic Falls, I didn't have to be the sole protector. With Damon and Stefan around, I could afford to look nice, rather than focussing only on Lissa. It was a refreshing change.

Even when we'd been in the human world, I'd still had to protect Lissa, even when we relaxed. But with extra vampires around, even though I knew they'd protect Elena first, and I would _never_ stand back and leave Lissa unprotected, I could relax a little.

I pursed my lips and applied a little more red lip gloss. I blinked and touched my eyelashes, making sure my mascara was perfect.

It felt good, dressing up for once.

I grabbed my iPhone from my room and put it in my pocket. Looking around, I spied my converse and slipped them on my feet.

"Rose?" Lissa called from downstairs.

I could feel her annoyance and impatience through the bond.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I ran down the stairs to where Lissa was waiting.

"Okay, let's go."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HERE'S A CHAPTER THAT I HAVE IMAGINED SINCE I FIRST THOUGHT UP THIS STORY. I'VE SPLIT IT INTO TWO PARTS BECAUSE I'M STILL WORKING OUT THE SECOND PART AND I WANTED TO UPDATE QUICKLY.**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: VAMPIRELOVER1214, I'M BUSY SAVING THE WORLD, MISSLULU2010, AOD4L AND MSROSEBELIKOV1. I COULD ACTUALLY KISS YOU GUYS. TO ME, REVIEWS ARE ADDICTIVE, LIKE CHOCOLATE AND VAMPIRES :P I LOVE OPENING MY EMAIL AND SEEING REVIEWS, SO THANK YOU ALL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Seventeen

**RPOV**

If the ride to the carnival was any indication, it was _not _my night. We'd decided that Damon, Lissa, Christian and I would ride in Damon's car and Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy would take Elena's car (which was conveniently at Stefan's). Caroline and possibly Tyler were taking Caroline's car.

I was riding shotgun, next to Damon (the driver). It took us less than ten minutes to get out of Mystic Falls. Of course, the second we did, _everything_ went wrong.

I groaned and rested my head against the window as an ear-splitting headache formed.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked, touching my arm in concern.

"Nothing," I lied through gritted teeth, "Just a headache."

Damon eyed me concernedly.

"Focus on the road. I'm fine," I told him.

And I was fine. But the further we were from Mystic Falls the worse I felt. We were halfway to Fell's Church when nausea welled up in my stomach. It was so bad that I felt the tiniest movement would cause me to lose my lunch.

"Oh God," I groaned as the headache became worse, even more unbearable.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Nothing... I just forgot something," I lied weakly.

"Rose, how bad is the headache?" Lissa asked, worry leaking through to me from the bond.

"It's fin..." I began.

I could feel the disapproval that Lissa felt and admitted how I really felt.

"Painful," I told her.

"Let me heal you," Lissa said gently, lifting her hand to my shoulder.

"What? No!" I cried, moving forward out of her gasp.

My head felt heavy and I let it rest in my hands. The pain was increasing steadily and I felt like I would pass out.

"It'll be fine," Lissa insisted, leaning forward and touching my back gently.

I felt Lissa well up every good feeling she could think of and pass that through to me. There was a flash of hot and cold and then hot again. Slowly, my headache faded from unbearable to endurable. I pushed the remaining pain back into the corner of my mind, relying on Dhampir senses to be able to cope with the pain.

"Better?" Lissa asked happily.

"Much," I replied, sitting back up in my seat.

Damon pulled into the make shift car park, parking beside Elena's car.

"Wow," I stepped up, taking in the busy carnival.

"Yeah, the Fell's Church carnival is always really big," Jeremy commented.

I turned to see Elena and Stefan standing side by side, with Bonnie and Jeremy beside them.

"Hey," I hugged Elena and Bonnie.

"Where's my hug?" Jeremy gave a faux sad face.

I laughed, "Hi Jeremy," I gave him a hug.

Damon cleared his throat behind me. I put my hands on my hips and turned to face him.

"_You_ had the _delightful pleasure_ of riding in the car with me," I told him.

Everyone laughed.

"What about Stefan?" Jeremy interjected.

I turned back to the group and shrugged, "He lives with me."

Once again, everyone laughed.

"Oh, there's Caroline and... is that Tyler?" Elena pointed out Caroline's car.

I didn't need to squint to see Tyler's recognisable form beside Caroline.

"She shouldn't be his friend... a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, but she _is_ Vampire Barbie; super, super friendly," Damon shook his head.

"Is that your way of calling Caroline a whore?" Bonnie demanded.

I smiled in remembrance as I recalled a similar conversation I'd had with Dimitri... after Jesse.

"Well if the shoe fits," Damon muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Suddenly Damon was on his knees, clutching his head and groaning in pain. Stefan, Elena and Jeremy didn't look surprised, although Elena looked like she wanted to object. Christian looked horrified. Lissa had leant down to Damon and had her hand on his shoulder. I could feel through the bond she was trying to heal Damon. And Bonnie... Bonnie was staring at Damon with a strange look of concentration.

"Damon?" I cried, kneeling down beside him and Lissa.

Lissa looked at me, her eyes wide and full of panic, "It's not working."

I looked up at everyone else, "Somebody do something!"

"It's not working," Lissa repeated, "Why isn't it working?"

"Because he's healing himself," Bonnie spoke from behind us.

Damon stopped groaning and lowered his hands.

"Then why was he in pain?" I turned to Bonnie.

"Because I was giving him an aneurysm and he heals quickly, so I do it over and over again," Bonnie said simply.

"Why would you do that?" I demanded, suddenly full of rage.

I stood up, my hands balled into fists, my eyes blazing.

"He shouldn't have made a comment about Caroline," Bonnie said calmly.

I scoffed, "If I gave someone an aneurysm every time they called me a whore, there would be a truckload of dead people."

Bonnie shrugged, "You stake vampires, I give them aneurysms."

"Well it's wrong," I argued, "I stake _evil_ vampires. And they're called Strigoi, you might want to use the correct terms, _witch_."

Lissa gasped behind me and I could feel her embarrassment dimly through the bond. At that moment I was ruled by the rage that was fuelling me.

"Rose," Lissa admonished.

"What?" I snapped, turning around to face her.

Lissa's jaw dropped. I'd never snapped at her before. She stood and shrank back into Christian's arm. Everyone else starred at us, shocked.

"Let's just go," I said as Caroline and Tyler reached us.

Everyone followed me through the carnival gates. As more and more time passed, my anger faded and I couldn't believe how I'd reacted.

We were about to split up into 'couples', officially making the night a date night.

"Hey, Bonnie," I called to her as she and Jeremy walked towards the bumper cars.

"Yeah," she turned back.

"I'm really sorry about before," I said honestly, "I don't even know what came over me."

"It's okay... look my relationship with Damon is complicated," Bonnie explained, "He has a history with my family and sometimes, I admit that I _may_ overreact a smidge but it happens."

I nodded, "I'm fine with that. I've only known Damon a few days, but he's become a _really_ close friend. I try to be loyal to my friends. And I'm sorry for that, because you're my friend too. It's an impulse... that's one of the side-effects of being shadow-kissed."

Bonnie hugged me.

"Have fun with Jeremy," I told her as they walked away.

"So, where to?" Damon asked me.

I looked around. I must have looked too quickly, because black spots clouded my vision.

"Ugh... um, I don't know," I blinked the spots away, "I've never been to a carnival."

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" he suggested.

I shrugged, "Sure. I think Lissa and Christian and Stefan and Elena are planning on going on that as well."

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you... – the bond."

"Yep, they're about to let everyone on, so we'd better hurry," I told him through the bond.

We made it just in time to the Ferris wheel. We were sitting above Liss and Christian and below Stefan and Elena.

"The sights are beautiful... OW!" I cried as we began rising up.

My head pounded, my stomach filled with nausea as we got higher up. I gripped Damon's hand tightly.

"What gives?" he asked.

"Headache," I gasped out.

Damon winced, but remained silent as we did two slow laps around. On the second lap, they began letting people off. Of course, Damon and I would conveniently be the last ones off.

We stopped at the top and my head exploded with pain.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, clutching my head.

"Rose?" Damon asked, concernedly.

Tears poured down my cheeks, "MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled, over and over again.

"Rose, look at me," Damon said.

I looked up and screamed at what I saw. Grey people... people that I knew to be dead, standing everywhere, on the poles that made up the Ferris wheel.

My blood ran cold when I saw Mason, standing beside three people I knew very well... the Dragomirs.

I screamed again, a blood curdling scream.

"Make them go away," I sobbed, standing up and fighting at the ghostly hands reaching for me.

I'd forgotten where I was and my sudden movement had made the Ferris wheel bucket shake. I was still trying to dodge the hands and in my hysteria, I was unable to regain my balance.

The bucket shook once more and suddenly I fell. My head was still hurting and I let out another blood curdling scream.

Everything was in slow motion.

I was falling and then suddenly a hand jerked out and grabbed my arm, holding me up.

I looked up to see Damon, looking down at me panicked and scared. Tears continued to pour down my cheeks. Fear coursed through me. The hysteria had quickly faded.

But the headache and nausea were still going strong and the ghosts were still reaching for me. I looked at where Mason stood. His eyes were so sad.

"Make them stop," I whispered to him, pleading for help.

More black spots appeared and I felt like I was going to be sick. My whole body went limp and the last thing I saw where retreating ghostly hands and Mason's face.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: NICE LONG CHAPTER HERE'S THE EXPLANATION TO THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR A LONG TIME SO I'M HAPPY TO BE ABLE TO FINALLY WRITE THIS.**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: AOD4L, MSROSEBELIKOV1, VAMPIRELOVER1214 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH :D THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Eighteen

**DSPOV**

The Ferris wheel bucket stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. The moment we stopped, Rose began screaming.

"Rose?" I turned to her, worried.

She continued to scream, begging for someone to make it stop.

"Rose, look at me," I told her.

Rose looked up and let out a blood curdling scream. I turned my gaze to where she looked. There was nothing but the poles that made up the Ferris wheel.

"Make them go away," she sobbed repeatedly.

Suddenly, she ripped her hand from my grip and stood up. The bucket shook and people yelled at her to sit down.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed her voice the loudest and most panicked.

Rose didn't seem to hear any of it. She was moving, as if trying to dodge... something. By now, she was hysterical, screaming and sobbing, and in that state was unable to catch her balance as the bucket shook. She fell, screaming and suddenly everything was in slow motion.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed again, over and over.

I could hear the tears in her words. Instinctively, as quickly as I could, I moved to Rose's side of the bucket and jerked my arm out, catching her hand just in time.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide, haunted. I saw my own face mirrored in those beautiful brown pools. My expression was one of panic and fear, two emotions I hadn't felt in a while.

She was no longer hysterical, but I could sense the fear radiating off of her.

Rose looked away, back to where the poles where.

"Make them go away," she pleaded softly, before passing out.

I hadn't realised I'd been blocking out the rest of the world until I reopened up my senses. I could hear Lissa sobbing hysterically and Christian comforting her. I could hear Stefan giving Elena reassuring words and on the ground I could see Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy watching on, worried.

I looked at Rose. She hung limply from my hand and I knew my grip wouldn't last forever. I could hear the Ferris wheel operator saying that no one could move until Rose was back in the bucket.

In one swift movement, I pulled Rose's limp body back into the bucket and cradled her closely to my own body. My worry faded slowly as the Ferris wheel began moving slowly again.

The Ferris wheel operator finally let us off, but wanted a word before we left.

"What the _hell_ was she doing?" he growled at me.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I think she might be afraid of heights. It was her first time on the Ferris wheel." A little creative lying to get us home more quickly.

"Don't bring her on next time," he growled, letting us pass.

I was suddenly assaulted by Lissa, who threw her arms around Rose (and by default me).

"Oh God, Rose," she sobbed into Rose's hair, her whole body shaking with the heavy sobs she was letting out.

"What the hell happened?" Christian demanded, his eyes wide with worry and concern.

"I don't know," I told everyone, "But we need to get her home."

I hurried back to my car with the others hot on my heels. I laid Rose down on the backseat of my car and Lissa slid in beside her.

"What do you want us to do?" Caroline asked her body tense and ready for anything.

"Nothing. We need to find out what the hell happened to her out there. Everyone can go home," I said roughly, desperate to get Rose home.

Suddenly, I realised there was one person we may need.

"Judge-y," I called to Bonnie.

She turned back, her arms folded, "Yes?"

"Do you have Emily's grimoire?"

She nodded, "It's in the car. I keep it on me for emergencies."

"Go get it and then get in the car," I told her.

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

"Get in the car. I have a feeling we're going to need your _expertise_."

**RPOV**

My eyelids fluttered open and I found myself in my bed.

"Rose? Oh God, Rose!" Lissa threw her arms around my neck.

I suddenly realised that Lissa had been sitting on the bed, waiting for me to wake up. I looked up to see Damon, Bonnie, Christian and Stefan all standing by the bed.

I blinked and everything came rushing back to me- the headaches, the black spots and OH GOD! Mason!

"Rose, what happened?" Christian asked, his face solemn for once.

I shifted uncomfortably in bed, "I don't know."

Damon's face grew hard at my lie.

"Rose. You freaked out. You were screaming and looking at _nothing_ like it was going to swallow you up and suffocate you. You stood up in a freaking _Ferris wheel bucket_ FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he said.

I looked away, tears filling my eyes. I didn't want to say. I didn't want to admit that I was crazy.

"What happened?" Damon pressed.

I sat up in the bed, my head leaning against the wall and folded my arms. Worry coursed through to me from the bond and suddenly irritable I turned to glare at her.

"Keep your feelings to yourself," I snapped.

Shock crossed her face and Christian moved forward, ready to defend her honour.

"It's not like she can help it, Rose. Stop fishing for her feelings!" Christian yelled.

"Like I had a choice in any of this!" I yelled back, tears welling in my eyes, "I'm just a Dhampir. I never have a choice," my voice grew soft.

The others looked away uncomfortably, especially when tears began flowing down my cheeks. Embarrassed, I sniffled and used shaky hands to wipe them away. What was wrong with me? I didn't snap at Lissa and I didn't cry.

"Rose," Damon called.

My eyes snapped up to his and for a second, I felt like maybe he got it.

"I saw..." I began in a shaky voice, "I saw..."

I broke off in soft sobs. The rational part of my brain wondered what the hell was wrong with me. Rose Hathaway doesn't cry and yet there I was, sobbing like a baby.

"What did you see?" Bonnie asked, somehow suspicious _and_ compassionate.

I raised a shaky hand to once again wipe my cheeks, "I saw ghosts."

The room went so silent, you could have heard a pin drop.

"And we thought Lissa was the crazy one," Christian muttered, breaking the silence as he sat beside Lissa.

I shot him a hard glare and Lissa gave him a (soft) elbow to the stomach.

"What?" he said before mumbling, "It's true."

"And you wonder why I didn't want to say anything! I don't want to be crazy! I don't want to be angry all the time! Ugh! Why do I bother?" I asked.

Damon, Stefan and Bonnie slowly came back to reality.

"Who did you see?" Stefan asked, barely masking the curiosity he felt.

I swallowed hard, "Some guardians and Moroi I know to be dead... and," I swallowed again before looking at Lissa, "Your parents and Andre... I saw them."

Tears welled up in Lissa's eyes at the thought of her family.

"And Mason," I closed my eyes and fought back the memories and the pain.

"Is this the first time?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded, opening my eyes, "Yeah... it is."

"There has to be an explanation," Bonnie muttered before turning to the rest of the group, "I'd like to speak to Rose."

Stefan and Christian took the hint and began leaving the room. Lissa was determined to stay with me. I felt her worry radiating from the bond. She worried for my sanity.

"Go, Liss. I know you have homework to do," I told her, giving her an excuse to leave.

Reluctantly, she left, leaving me, Bonnie and Damon.

"What are you thinking, Judge-y?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'd like to speak to Rose, alone," Bonnie replied.

Damon frowned and I looked him in the eye, begging him to leave. I had a feeling that Bonnie knew what was happening to me. With a frown, he turned and left, growling under his breath. If I knew Damon, he'd stay close and would be using all of his senses to listen in. They all would, most likely.

Sighing, I turned to Bonnie, who held two books in her hands, one large, one small, both old and thick. She sat on the bed.

"What do you think is happening to me?"

**BPOV**

I'd assumed Emily had died around the same time as Katherine. But then I'd found her diary. Damon had never told the full story of his deal with Emily. Emily had left Mystic Falls, leaving her children in Damon's care (risky considering he was a vampire). She had heard whispers that Katherine was still alive and had followed them all the way to Pennsylvania, where she had discovered a community of vampires, different to the vampires Damon and Stefan were.

Emily had found the Moroi and had been able to use her magic to pose as a Moroi, in order to be able to research the mysterious culture.

"I found this a few weeks ago. When I read it, none of it made sense, until I met you and Lissa and Christian," I told Rose, holding up Emily's diary.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"My ancestor Emily's diary," I said, "She was Katherine's handmaiden in 1864. I recently found out that Emily followed Katherine to Pennsylvania."

"To Court," Rose realised, "But what does this have to do with the ghosts?"

I picked up Emily's diary and flicked to a page I'd read numerous times, "This probably has more significance to you than it did to me. '_Today I went to the library. There was a book that held a particular interest to me- a history of Moroi Saints..._'"

"St. Vladimir," Rose murmured.

I continued reading, "'_I read about a man named St. Vladimir. His entry was the most interesting. He was able to heal people and from the sounds of things, had a very strong compulsion ability. People assumed it to be a 'gift from God' but I know it to be a stronger magic, magic that rivals that of my own. I also read about a woman named Shadow-Kissed Anna. Something very strange happened to me when I touched the page. I had a vision of a woman. She killed a demon and then darkness filled her mind through a cord. She grew very angry and began seeing the dead in unwarded areas. I believe this woman to be Shadow-Kissed Anna, but for once, I am unable to puzzle out what this means. I need to know soon. My time here is almost up and I still have so many questions._'"

"There isn't a lot of information about Anna but this," Rose said, "is invaluable."

"Does it make sense to you?" I asked her.

She nodded, "The ghosts are a shadow-kissed effect. I think I know why they can't cross the wards. They're dead, like Strigoi. And that explains my anger- the spirit darkness is bleeding from Lissa to me. But I don't understand why I don't see ghosts here."

And all at once, it fell into place.

-Flash back-

"_Grams, if Mystic Falls knows about vampires and witches, why did our family stay here?" I asked._

_Grams smiled serenely, "The vampiric history and our presence gives the town a supernatural element. That element builds a type of supernatural force field that repels the truly evil."_

"_But vampires can come through," I pointed out._

"_Because vampires help create this force field. And there are things out there that are more evil than vampires and any other supernatural creature that can come through this town," Grams continued smiling._

-End flash back-

"Because the town is warded... not in the way your places are warded," I said slowly, "My Grams told me that my family's presence and the presence of vampires creates a type of force field that repels the truly evil. I don't know how it works, but I guess it repels Strigoi and ghosts."

"How are ghosts evil?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "But the shield lets werewolves in as well. I don't understand it but it keeps us safe... well as safe as we can be with vampires around."

Rose nodded, "So, I'm not crazy... well not from the ghosts anyway."

"You should tell Lissa so she can stop using her powers," I suggested.

Rose shook her head, "You don't know how Lissa feels when she uses magic... and avoiding it is really hard. I could never ask her to do that."

"At the cost of your life?" I asked before adding, "I remember reading that Emily found out that Shadow-Kissed Anna killed herself."

Rose swallowed contemplating her fate, "We have a saying, us Dhampirs. They come first."

I shook my head, "That's crazy."

"That's my world."

**RPOV**

Bonnie had left shortly after she'd told me of Anna's fate. I had a lot to think about. No one came to see me and I only prayed that Lissa would never know what I had discovered.

There was one person I could talk to, one person who would understand the importance in keeping this from Liss.

Swallowing, I pulled out my iPhone and dialled a number I knew off by heart. With a shaking hand I held the phone to my ear and waited.

"Rose?" his voice wrapped around me like honey.

"Dimitri," I let out a shaky breath.

"Rose... what's happened?" he knew me well enough to know I wouldn't call him unless it was important.

"It's happening to me," my voice cracked, "I always thought it was Lissa but it's me. Adrian was the only one who knew but he didn't really know. Now I know."

"Rose," Dimitri's voice was wild and panicked but still beautiful, "Calm down. What's going on?"

"I'm her," I whispered.

"Who?" Dimitri asked soothingly.

"Anna... I'm going to become Anna and kill myself because _I've_ killed," I wasn't making sense, but I didn't care.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you," Dimitri said.

Panic coursed through me and I allowed the rational part of my brain to take over.

"No," I said, hanging up and dropping the phone on my bed, as if touching the phone would allow him to find me.

"Oh, God," I breathed heavily, putting my head in my hands.

That was close.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER. IT'S PROBABLY THE FIRST SCENE I ESTABLISHED WHEN I THOUGHT UP THIS STORY, BUT AFTER FINALLY WRITING IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT. ANYWAY, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... MAYBE I'M JUST PARANOID.**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: VAMPIRELOVER1214, AOD4L AND MSROSEBELIKOV1. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL. YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING AND REASSURE ME THAT I'M NOT WRITING GIBBERISH GOOP!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Nineteen

**DPOV**

"Stefan?" Elena called closing the door and walking down the hall.

"He's not here," I called from the couch.

"Where is he?" Elena asked, frowning, walking into the living room.

She looked around, listening to the silence, "Where is _everyone_?"

"They're doing some research on what Bonnie and Rose discovered last weekend," I said.

"Is Stefan with them?" Elena asked.

"No," I sipped my scotch, "He's hunting."

Elena grimaced slightly before fixing her expression, "Oh."

I smirked at her, "Don't worry... I told him to say hi to the squirrels for you."

She frowned at me, "That's not funny, Damon."

"Whatever. How's school?"

She ignored the question, "If Stefan's not here I guess I'll go home."

I stood up, "You don't have to go."

"What am I going to do if I stay?" she folded her arms.

"We could go down to the Grill, shoot some pool... like in Atlanta," I suggested.

I hit myself mentally. Why did I ask Elena to hang out? If I had feelings for Rose, why was I wanting to spend time with Elena? Was I still in love with my brother's girlfriend?

Her frown faltered for a moment, "We haven't hung out in ages."

"Come on... one game."

"You're on," she grinned.

=X=

I came back from the Grill feeling more confused than ever. I'd had a great time with Elena. All of the feelings I thought I was over, everything I felt for Elena, it all came tumbling back.

Spending time with Elena reminded me of the Katherine I'd fallen for in 1864. The Katherine I'd known was beautiful, fearless and stubborn, just like Elena. She'd later revealed her full nature- dark, twisted, manipulative and just plain evil and cruel. Elena wasn't like that, she was good and kind and caring. She and Katherine may have looked the same, but they were opposites.

I'd thought I was falling for Rose, but now I just wasn't sure. Was I in love with Elena or Rose?

**RPOV**

I threw my bag down on the floor and slammed the door closed, exhausted from a long day of researching.

"Hello?" I called out, "Anyone home?"

"How was your day?" Damon suddenly appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"Long. We tried to hack the Moroi database with little success. Christian and Lissa stayed to keep trying with some of the Royal databases. She promised to call if anything happened," I said, tired.

"Well than it's just you and me for now," Damon said, "Stefan went hunting, although he's probably at Elena's now."

"Oh."

"Did you find anything useful?" Damon asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Well, come sit down, put your feet up," Damon led me into the living room, "Have a drink."

I shook my head as I collapsed on the couch, "I don't drink... not anymore."

Damon looked at me curiously, but didn't push me. He sipped his scotch and gave a small content sigh.

"So what did you do today?" I asked.

"Shot some pool with Elena," Damon shrugged.

"You and Elena are close, huh?" I asked.

"You picked up on that?"

I nodded, "I'm more intuitive than a regular person."

Damon put his head in his hands, "How messed up am I?"

I put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm in love with my brother's girlfriend," he groaned, "There I said it. I am the worst brother ever!"

"I'm in love with my mentor," I replied.

Shock coursed through me as I realised what I had said. Damon looked up at me, confused.

"That's my darkest secret," I explained, "I'm in love with my mentor. That's what you compelled me to admit... or tried at least."

Damon leaned back, "Wow... we are messed up."

"Definitely," I replied.

"I'm in love with my brother's girlfriend," Damon said again.

"I'm in love with my mentor."

"I'm in love with my _brother's_ girlfriend! My _brother_!"

"I'm in love with my mentor... my teacher."

"I'm in love with my brother's _human_ girlfriend."

"I'm in love with my seven years older than me mentor."

"Did I mention that not only is said brother's girlfriend human but she is the doppelganger of the woman that said brother and I fell in love with 145 years ago?"

"Did I mention that said twenty-four year old mentor is not only seven years my senior _and_ my teacher, but he's also a Dhampir and therefore we are unable to start a family _and_ he's my best friend's Guardian and destined to be my guarding partner so we are unable to enter a relationship in order to keep said best friend alive. Oh and said mentor feels the same way."

Damon frowned and after a silent moment he said, "You win."

"That's just because I'm more messed up," I poked my tongue out at him, moving my feet into Damon's lap.

"So tell me about him," Damon said after a minute, "Your mentor."

I smiled at the thought of Dimitri, "Well, his name is Dimitri, Guardian Dimitri Belikov. He's Russian. He's tall, really tall, like 6"4, with brown hair to his chin and these gorgeous brown eyes, like chocolate."

"_You_ would fall for a guy who reminds you of food," Damon snorted.

I nudged his chest with my foot and shot him a glare before continuing, "Usually he's really antisocial. But around me, he's this gentle, caring protector-guy. He gets me, you know? He is the only person who can read me. And when he fights... he's amazing. You know, he beat up his Dad at _thirteen_?"

"He beat up his Dad?" Damon asked, confused as to why I was bragging about this.

"To protect his Mom and sisters. How amazing is that?" I asked.

"Pretty impressive," he admitted.

"And Dimitri is pretty much the only person who can keep me out of trouble. He's _very_ patient," I smiled fondly, "And he _loves_ my hair."

"That's impressive too," Damon teased, "He sounds... great. You really love him, huh?"

"I really do," I said.

I thought I saw disappointment flash in Damon's eyes, but I couldn't have, could I? Damon had just admitted to being in love with Elena, so why would he be jealous of Dimitri?

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SOMETHING I JUST THOUGHT OF. THE NEXT CHAPTER WAS WHAT I ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO USE HERE. I HAVE A FEELING THAT THIS STORY ONLY HAS ABOUT FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT AT BEST. THERE'S NOT MUCH LEFT TO SAY. I WILL BE SAD TO SEE THIS STORY END, BUT THERE IS **_**NO **_**WAY I'M DONE WITH FANFICTION **

**SO I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE NEXT LIKE WEEK. I'M GOING TO BE WORKING ALL WEEK. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE THROUGH THE WEEK BUT I DOUBT IT. SORRY **

**ANYWAY REVIEWERS: AOD4L, MISSLULU2010, MSROSEBELIKOV1, VAMPIRELOVER1214 AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. I 3 YOU GUYS. I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twenty

**RPOV**

I was surprised by the date. We'd been in Mystic Falls for nearly two months now, leaving two weeks until my birthday.

The days had been whizzing past, filled with school, training and being dream-stalked every night by Adrian. I'd managed to stay in Mystic Falls and away on the ghosts. I still didn't entirely like the effect they had on me. It made me vulnerable.

I could feel Lissa's excitement drumming through to me. We'd just found out that the school was throwing their annual 'Decade Dance'. This one was 60s themed. Lissa and Caroline were already planning their outfits. The dance was a day before my birthday.

I was feeling anything but excitement. Mystic Falls had allowed me to give Lissa a lot more freedom, especially with the wards that supposedly repelled Strigoi, but I still wasn't sure, and even with Stefan and Christian and Tyler and Bonnie and Caroline and Jeremy's presences, I still worried about Lissa. I'd been shirking my responsibilities and now it was time to grow up. Lissa wasn't _only_ my charge and she wasn't _only_ my best friend, Lissa was the last Dragomir princess.

It had taken a close call with Katherine while Lissa and Christian were out to dinner to make me realise how irresponsible I was being. Katherine had attacked (her ego had healed and she'd struck out at them to get at me). Thankfully, Christian had been able to use his fire powers to protect Lissa. Katherine had recognised the threat and instantly ran away.

But that was all it took for me to instantly snap back into Guardian mode. I vowed not to let Lissa and Christian out of my sight.

And now, that vow had me going to a dance I didn't want to go to. I didn't have anyone to go with anyway, but security was bound to be a nightmare.

"... shopping in Fell's Church?"

I snapped back to attention, tuning into Lissa and Caroline's conversation.

"What?"

"Oh, Rose, Liss and I were just talking about organising a shopping trip to Fell's Church to get outfits for the 60s dance," Caroline turned to include me in the conversation.

"Fell's Church?" I asked uneasily, "Is there no where we can go here in the Falls?"

Caroline shook her head, "Not unless we dig through my Mom's old clothes and I definitely don't want to do that! She has terrible taste."

I laughed, "That's definitely looking like an option. I really don't want to leave Mystic Falls unless it's an emergency."

"But it is," Caroline said seriously, "A _fashion_ emergency."

"Oh well that's convinced me," I said sarcastically.

"You don't have to come Rose," Lissa interrupted, "I can pick something out for you."

"And leave you unprotected?" I snorted, "No thanks, I've... I've learnt my lesson, there."

Anger flowed through to me from the bond. It made me shiver because it just wasn't normal anger, it was spirit induced anger.

"Rose! I'm not a fragile little girl in need of protecting."

Her anger was unstable and it scared me very much. I used the bond to reach out and touch the darkness. As I did so, I shivered, but ignored the nauseous feeling welling up in me and tugged hard.

The darkness began flowing through to me, slowly but steadily. It wasn't nearly as strong as it usually was, giving me slight control over my actions.

The small rational side of me fought against the darkness enough for me to realise that staying and arguing would lead to nothing but trouble. I excused myself and walked away, taking deep breaths to clear my mind and dispel the darkness. I could push it away this time, but next time the darkness I still had in me would be a contributing factor in the next piece of darkness I took pushing me over the edge.

I took in a final deep breath and pushed any lingering darkness away. I sighed in relief at how easy it was getting to manage.

"Rose."

I turned to see Lissa hurrying up to me. She stopped in front of me.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean it!" she said.

"I know," I replied, "It was the darkness."

"It's so hard to differentiate between _my_ feelings and the darkness-induced feelings," she said tearfully.

"I know," I replied, hugging her tightly.

I pulled back after a moment, "And I don't think you're a little girl in need of protecting, but I've _seen_ Strigoi. Mase and I... Mas... we trained for _years_ and it still... it wasn't enough. One wrong move got him killed. I can only imagine what could happen to someone who wasn't trained to expect the very worst."

Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of Mason. He'd been dead nearly three months but his loss still hurt.

"It's okay. I know you just don't want to lose me like you lost..."

"... Mason," I finished for her, "It's okay, Liss, you can say his name."

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't know if I ever said that to you but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through what you went through and I'm sorry you lost Mason. I know you loved him," she said softly.

"I cared for him very much," I corrected, "He was my best guy friend."

"He wasn't just your guy friend, Rose, he was your boyfriend."

"Not exactly, Liss," I took a deep breath, coming to the realisation that I needed to come clean with Lissa. It was time.

"There's something I have to tell you."

**LPOV**

Rose's face had grown abruptly serious.

"What is it?" I tried to keep my face cheerful, but I knew my curious worried feelings flowed through to her through the bond.

"There's a reason that I don't count Mason as my boyfriend," Rose began.

She paused for a moment and pulled me down so we were sitting on the grass.

"I... oh God, how do I say this?" she asked herself, "There... there was someone else. There _is_ someone else."

I gasped, surprise coursing through me. I would have guessed Damon if she was talking recently, but then... I had no idea.

"You see it's... I like..." she struggled for words, "It's Dimitri."

Shock coursed through me so powerful I felt like it would knock me over. Rose suddenly went deadly still and her eyes went blank.

"Rose," I shook her gently, "Rose. Rose? Rose!"

I shook her harder and harder. Fear washed through me.

"Oh God Rose!" I cried.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and continued shaking Rose. After a moment she blinked and relaxed, smiling at me.

"That was so cool," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got pulled into your head," she replied, "Looking at myself was _so_ freaky!"

I sighed in relief and then turned back to the original issue, "You like Dimitri? As in my guardian, Guardian Belikov?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah I do. It's not just that he's unbelievably gorgeous... I mean he _is_ but he is so gentle and kind and an incredible fighter and he just... I dunno, he gets me. He sees through the lies and he sees _me_, you know."

I felt so... betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I choked out, tears filling my eyes.

Rose frowned, "I wanted to tell you so badly. But there was nothing to tell. It's never been anything and it's never going to. I only told you now because I hate lying about why Mason wasn't really my boyfriend."

"How long?" I asked, avoiding her eyes.

I was so, so hurt that she'd kept this for me.

"It started pretty much as soon as we got back. Elevated when he caught me with Jesse. We ignored it until Victor kidnapped you. He used a lust charm to break down all our barriers. Nothing but kissing happened and we promised not to do anything about it for a number of reasons," Rose said.

"Are you leaving anything out?"

"I kissed him right after I met Tasha. I was angry and it just happened. He started avoiding me after that. He was going to leave to be her guardian but he didn't because of me," she said.

I couldn't believe it. The feelings of betrayal were tough to shake. On the one hand I was so happy my best friend had found love but so sad that she couldn't have it and on the other hand I felt so betrayed that she hid it from me. And for so long too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" my voice was expressionless, but I knew she still saw (and felt) the pain.

"Because it's not just our age difference or his job as my teacher keeping us apart... it's you, Lissa."

My mouth dropped and I quickly put the pieces together, "Because you're both going to be my guardians."

She nodded, "If we love each other and a Strigoi comes, we won't protect you... we'll protect each other."

I felt sick. I'd always felt guilty for risking Rose's life and always being put above her but now... I'd done something much worse. I was standing in the way of her relationship with Dimitri.

I stood up, "I have to go. Don't follow me. I need to think."

I turned and walked away, tears pouring down my cheeks, sobs escaping my chest. I was a horrible best friend and I hadn't even known it. As much as it hurt that Rose hadn't told me, I had done something much worse. I had (unknowingly) destroyed her chances at happiness. How could I fix it?

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I WENT TO MY DAD'S AND LEFT MY LAPTOP AT HOME THUS BEING UNABLE TO UPDATE AND LEAVING A FANFICTION UNUPDATED (IS THAT A WORD?) FOR OVER A WEEK. TO MAKE UP FOR IT, THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 2000 WORDS LONG (WHICH IS MASSIVE FOR ME) AND I DIDN'T SPLIT IT INTO TWO WHICH I COULD HAVE HALFWAY THROUGH DSPOV.**

**REVIEWERS. TO VAMPIRELOVER1214, MISSLULU2010, AOD4L, HEARTZ OF DARKNESS AND MSROSEBELIKOV1. YOU GUYS ROCK. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL 'KAY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Vampire Academy or the Vampire Diaries. All rights go to their respective owners with a HUGE thank you to the authors/creators for allowing me to play with their characters.**

Chapter Twenty-One  
><strong>RPOV<strong>  
>I had given Lissa the rest of the day to think. It was the first time I acted like a real guardian, like the ghosts I saw or Strigoi I fought, lurking in the shadows, watching. Of course my reasons were much more pure than a Strigoi's but it was a true comparison nonetheless.<p>

I waited until we got home to talk to Lissa. She'd been silent the whole ride home, leaving any explanation up to me. Not that I offered one. I had spent the time staring solemnly out the window, desperate to get home so I could talk to both Damon and Lissa.

I hurried inside, calling for Damon the second I reached the door.

"You rang?" he appeared in front of me, smirking sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you," I said softly.

My serious tone reached him and Damon realised something was up. His eyes locked on mine and I felt him searching my face for answers. Looking into his eyes, I saw something unfamiliar, but I was unable to grasp what it was and upon seeing the curiosity in my face, Damon instantly pulled up his own version of the guardian mask.

I suddenly realised how close Damon was standing to me, his chest touching mine, us both breathing heavier.

"Let's... Let's go sit down," I suggested, slightly breathless.

Damon nodded and followed me into the living room.

"What happened?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

I sat down, "I told Lissa."

"Told her wha-... About HIM?"

I nodded, "I couldn't let her believe I loved Mason anymore. It was time. I hadn't planned it. It just happened."

Damon smirked, "If I'd a nickel for every time I heard that."

I hit his chest, "This is serious."

He groaned and rubbed where I'd hit, "Yeah. I think I'm gonna bruise."

I smiled, "Maybe if you'd kept up training."

He threw me a pointed look. I'd kept up jogging in the morning and Damon had gotten a punching bag from Fell's Church for me, before announcing he was giving up training.

"Those sessions helped no one."

"They helped me. But back to the issue at hand here," O retorted.

His face went serious (for Damon anyway), "Why are you telling me this?"

"If Lissa knows I told you before her, she'll feel worse."

He smiled reassuringly, "I'll take it to my grave."

"Very reassuring. That'll be in how many years?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whenever you get sick of me and plunge the stake in yourself."

I laughed, "Oh so tomorrow then?"

He laughed with me until I excused myself to go talk to Liss.

When I got to her room she was alone, sitting on the bed, looking pitiful.

"Knock, knock," I said poking my head through the doorway, "Can I come in?"

She shrugged but as she hadn't said no, I entered and sat on the bed beside her.

"I don't suppose it helps that I wanted to tell you... That I was going to tell you..." I began.

"But you didn't. And I know why," she said bitterly, "You resent me for ruining your chances of happiness."

I gasped, "Of course not! How could you think that? I could never resent you!"

"Why? _I_ resent me for ruining your chances of happiness."

"But you didn't," I protested.

She shot me a pointed look as if to say 'Oh really?'

"You didn't," I insisted.

"How can I fix this?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked, suddenly dumbfounded.

"I've been racking my brains all day, but I still don't know how to fix this. Help me. Tell me what to do to fix this and I'll do it," she pleaded.

"You can't. No one can. And even if you weren't a reason to stay apart, look at it. Our age difference and the fact that I'm his student damns the whole relationship. We can't even have kids. And how many lasting Dhampir relationships do you know of. Remember what Aaron told us about Abby and Xander Badica's guardians? They ran away together because of the stigma of Dhampir relationships. You can't fix a relationship that's been doomed from the beginning."

"But what if I can?" she asked.

"But you can't. And I love you for trying, but this is just one of those things we have to accept," I said gently.

"How'd you get so wise?" she asked, wiping tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I had a good teacher," I replied.

She laughed at that before growing serious, "Why didn't you trust him to come with us?"

I shook my head, "I could never ruin his career. He'd be shunned and he's too good a guardian for that to happen. How would it look if he ran off with his student. And given my reputation... No it just wasn't an option. Not that I'd have thought of it when we left."

My dark days flitted across my mind and I shuddered internally from the memories.

"I'm sorry," Lissa said, hugging me.

"Don't be. I'm fine."

**DSPOV**  
>Something had been bugging me since I'd told Rose my feelings for Elena. I had quickly found my feelings for her had faded, to a point where I couldn't remember loving her, couldn't remember feeling anything but the fondness a brother might have for a sister.<br>I had quickly realised who had bought this change about. Rose. I was in love with Rose.

Oh the irony. I fell out of love with my brother's girlfriend only to fall for an unattainable girl. Why was every girl I loved in love with someone else?  
>I hated this Dimitri guy and I'd never even met him. I hated him for having Rose's love but not being able to return her affections. I hated that he let insignificant things get in the way of love.<p>

If only I could tell Rose how I felt. I knew she didn't reciprocate, but I wanted her to know. I had to say it out loud and I needed her to hear it.

"... teach me to dance like they did in the sixties?" Elena asked Stefan in the kitchen.

I tuned into the conversation instantly, intrigued by its strangeness.

"Why? The sixties sucked," Stefan said ever so broodingly.

"But we can use the steps at the dance."

Dance. I remembered Ric mentioning something about the school's Decade

Dance happening. Ugh. I'd been fairly drunk at that point. What had he said?

_-Flashback-_

"Are you going to come to the Decade Dance in a few weeks? I have to chaperone. It'll be a blast. Maybe some more vampires will drop in," Ric slurred, forgetting his 'teacher morals' in the drunken state.

"Maybe we can spike the punch?" I suggested, just as drunk as Ric.

"Sounds like a plan."  
><em>-End Flashback-<em>

Gears turned in my mind. Rose wouldn't have anyone to go with. I could ask her and use it to tell her my feelings. I could make her forget all about that Dimitri guy.

I realised distantly in the back of my mind that I was acting strange. I was jealous and going to confess my feelings.  
>The feelings I felt for Rose had been slowly building and I needed to let them out. Listening carefully I could hear Rose moving around in her bedroom.<p>

Nervously I walked up the stairs and knocked on the open door.

"Hey Damon," Rose said casually closing her drawer and flopping down on the bed, "What's up?"

I took a deep breath. Now or never.

"So I heard there was a big dance on at school," I began.

She nodded.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go together."

"What?" she shot up in surprise.

I cringed. So not what I wanted.

"We could go together, if you want."

Rose wasn't stupid. She knew I meant as more than friends.

"But you... You like Elena... You love Elena," she stuttered.

I shook my head, "I thought I did Rose. But I don't. There's something about you. You captivated me from the beginning," deep breath, "I love you Rose."

"Damon," she whispered.

"There's something between us. I know you feel it too," I closed the space between us.

"No."

"Rose," I moved closer, wanting desperately to kiss her.

"Don't. Please."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think of you that way," she said softly.

I stepped back, hurt beyond belief.

"Damon you're my best guy friend. I'm sorry but I still love Dimitri. I'll probably

always love Dimitri. I'll go to the dance with you... But as friends."

I nodded numbly, "Forget I said anything."

"I'm sorry," tears filled her eyes.

"Forget about it," I needed to get out, "I have to go anyway. I told Ric I'd meet him for drinks." Lie.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later," Rose whispered tearfully, watching after me as I hurried away from the pain, pulling out my phone so I could drag my best friend down with me.

=X=

"What was so important that I had to drag myself down here from school?"

Ric demanded sliding into the seat beside me.

I downed my third scotch and motioned for two more from the bartender. I passed one to Ric.

"Drink up. You're behind."

"Damon? What the hell?" Ric asked.

I downed another drink, "I told her I love her."

"Who? Elena? Jenna's going to kill you," he warned.

"Not Elena, Rose. I love Rose," I sighed in defeat.

"What? When did that happen?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"What happened?"

"She's in love with someone else. I knew it before I told her but I needed her to know I'm an option."

"Who?"

"Her mentor from her old school. They're in love but they can't be together," I said bitterly.

"That's messed up. Is it even legal?"

I shrugged, "Probably in their world. And only if they haven't slept together... which I don't think they have. There's something innocent about that girl and this Dimitri sounds pretty decent, as much as I hate to admit it and wish he wasn't."

"I'm sorry man," Ric said.

"Me too," I sighed, "This is depressing. Drink up Ric."

**DBPOV**  
>I hadn't seen Rose in over two months. There was less than a week left until her eighteenth birthday and I found myself desperate to find her. I wanted to be with her when she turned eighteen.<p>

Every lead was a dead end and every trail had gone cold. We were stumped. I was literally spending night and day searching but so far, nothing.

It was not surprising that I eventually collapsed just four nights before Rose's birthday. What was surprising was when I was pulled out of a nightmare about Strigoi kills and into an eerie version of St. Vladimir's Academy library.

"Belikov."

I whirled around to see Adrian Ivashkov standing behind me.

"You... Dream-walking," I realised.

He nodded, "I had an idea. Give me a minute."

I nodded, taking in the surrealness of the situation. Adrian and the dream flickered and after a moment blurred before focussing once more.

"Adrian?"

I froze at the sound. That voice. That beautiful melodious voice. The phone and my memories had not done it, her, justice.

Rose rounded a corner and froze. I ran my eyes over her. She wore a red tank top and cotton mini shorts. She looked perfect as always, but her skimpy pajamas left little to the imagination. I turned to glare at Adrian.

"That's what she fell asleep in, I swear," he said.  
>Rose blushed and folded her arms over her chest, realising what she was wearing. Adrian moved forward and touched Rose's shoulder. Slowly her shorts became jeans and her shirt became a grey sweater. Much better.<p>

"Are you doing this Adrian?" she whispered.

"Of course, Little Dhampir, who else?"

"Thank you," she whispered turning back to me.

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around her tightly, "I miss you Rose, so much."

"I miss you too."

"Where are you?"

She stiffened in my arms.

"I can't tell you. I'm not leaving," she said.

"Then I'll come to you," I insisted.

"Don't Dimitri. I don't know how much time we have. Please let me enjoy this."

I relented for a little, pulling back slightly to look at her.

"I don't care anymore. Screw being a guardian. I love you. I'll resign," I said solemnly.

"I could never ask you to do that," she said softly, "I love you too much to ruin your future."

I bent down slowly to kiss her gently.

"You're my future."

"I'll ruin everything... your future and your career and your chances of having a family," she was repeating herself.

"I don't care Roza. All I want to do is be with you," I said.

"Comrade," she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to have to give up your job. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I will be if I have you."

She rested her head against my chest and whispered, "You do have me."

We stood like that for a while. At that point I didn't know or care where Ivashkov was. Minutes later but far too soon, he spoke.

"I don't know how long we have left and I really need a drink," he said.

Rose nodded and moved away from me.

"Thank you," she hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

Before either of us could voice our confusion he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Where are you?" he asked in a smooth voice.

Rose fought against his compulsion, struggling to keep her free will.

"Tell us where you are," he said smoothly.

Slowly Rose's struggles stopped and her eyes went blank.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. At the Old Salvatore Boarding House."

Her voice was emotionless.

"Forget this dream," Adrian said.

Rose closed her eyes. Adrian stepped back and the dream flickered and blurred once more. When it focussed, Rose was gone.

"Looks like we're going to Virginia."

**A/N: PRETTY PLEASE WITH DAMON **_**AND**_** DIMITRI ON TOP, REVIEW :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: OKAY... I'M GOING TO START WITH I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN THE PAST MONTH... I KNOW THAT I SUCK. I HATE WHEN AUTHORS GIVE EXCUSES FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, THAT'S ALL I CAN GIVE. I MISSED TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL LAST TERM AND SPENT THE LAST MONTH TRYING TO CATCH UP. NOW I'M STUDYING FOR EXAMS... I'VE BARELY HAD TIME TO WRITE A SENTENCE FOR FAR TOO LONG... BUT NOW I AM **_**FINALLY**_** UPDATING YAY UNFORTUNATELY, NEXT WEEK, I START EXAMS AND I HAVE ONE EVERYDAY AND THEN ANOTHER EXAM THE NEXT WEEK SO I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN FOR A WHILE, HOWEVER, AFTER EXAMS I HAVE MY RIVER CRUISE (YAY :D) AND THEN I'M ON HOLIDAYS SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO FINISH THE STORY THEN.**

**TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS... I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST ANYONE: MISSLULU2010, VAMPIRELOVER1214, MSROSEBELIKOV1, AOD4L, D, HEARTZ OF DARKNESS, CANNTFINDANAME (AWESOME NAME BY THE WAY), SUNAYNA4SHO, BA-VAMPIREKITTEN, SHOSHONATHEROSE AND PORCUSWINE. GUYS 11 REVIEWS... THAT'S AMAZING. I LOVE YOU ALL YOU ROCK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

**RPOV**

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. I felt around on the bedside table for my phone, using it to check the time. It was twenty to five in the morning.

I leant back against the bed frame feeling flustered. I felt like I'd just been in a spirit dream, only I couldn't remember it. Closing my eyes, I gave a shaky deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

I felt exhausted, but despite that still couldn't find a way to get to sleep. After ten minutes of trying, I got out of bed, changed into my training clothes, tied up my hair and went for a run.

I made sure I went for a very _long_ run, going all the way to school, around the oval, past the Grill and back again. The run took nearly two hours and gave me time to clear my head. Once I finished I came home, more exhausted then before. After showering and changing into grey jeans and a loose red t-shirt reaching halfway down my thigh, one arm hanging off my shoulder, and promptly collapsed onto my bed, my wet locks hanging over my face. Shortly after, I fell asleep.

**DSPOV**

It was seven thirty when I wandered into Rose's room. She was usually running late, but always up by seven. Lissa and Christian both assumed she was on her run, but I knew better.

I found Rose lying on her bed, her hair covering her face, dressed for school. Gently I bent over and touched her shoulder. She jerked up, suddenly awake, dusting hair out of her eyes.

"Wha-," she blinked.

"Good morning sunshine," I teased her.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her mused hair.

"About seven thirty," I replied.

Rose blinked once, "Already?"

I nodded, sitting beside her, "Yeah... you okay, Rosie?" I noticed the bags under her eyes and rumpled her already messy hair.

She poked her tongue out at me, "Can you keep a secret?"

I smiled, "Maybe."

She leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I don't really mind being called 'Rosie', I just think it's a little... girly, you know."

"Good to know," I replied, "And nice try with deflecting, too."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not important."

I nudged her with my elbow, "Come on..."

"Just a weird dream... or I think it was weird..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"You _think_ you had a weird dream?" I pressed, confused.

"I..." she sighed, "I don't know... it felt like a spirit dream, but I don't... I don't remember anything."

"Oh," I nodded, unsure what to say to that.

Her beautiful brown eyes met mine and I watched her swallow the worry and put on a brave face, "I'm probably exaggerating... honestly, it's probably nothing."

I followed her lead, "Yeah, probably," I echoed.

But neither of us believed that. And that was what had formed the feeling of worry in the pit of my stomach.

**DBPOV**

The smell of cloves was filling the SUV and it was making me sick. Even guardians had their limits and Adrian Ivashkov was pushing mine.

"Can you please put that out," I growled, taking one hand off the wheel to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Aww... is it bothering you?" Adrian asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I replied through gritted teeth, repeating the guardian mantra over and over and _over_.

Adrian smirked evilly, "Then it's doing its job."

I repressed a groan wondering how I'd gotten myself into this mess.

The answer was simple, of course. Rose. Only Rose; only for _her_ would I do something this... this crazy. Only for Rose would I team up with Adrian, my _mortal_ enemy of sorts (but not my largest enemy- that honour was saved for my _immortal_ enemies: Strigoi).

This whole thing was a mess. We were breaking about a dozen rules, probably a couple of laws too. But somehow, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Sighing, I forcibly turned to the events that were torturing me to distract me from Ivashkov's annoying '_habits_'.

_-Flash back-_

_My eyes opened and I instantly snapped into awareness. The events of the spirit dream came flooding back to me. Ivashkov had _compelled_ Rose to tell where she was._

"_Mystic Falls," I whispered as her words flooded back to me, _Mystic Falls, Virginia, at the Old Salvatore Boarding House.

_Within minutes pounding knocks were coming from my door._

"_Belikov, open up!" Ivashkov yelled._

_Running a hand through my hair, I climbed out of bed and walked to the door._

"_So, how are we getting to Mystic Falls?" he pushed his way into my room._

"_Excuse me?" I asked frustrated._

"_We have to get to Mystic Falls and bring them home."_

"We_ have to do nothing, _I_ have to go and get them back," I corrected._

_Adrian snorted, "Like that's going to work. Rose won't let that happen."_

"_Well how exactly are _you_ going to help? You can't compel Lissa, and I doubt she'd let you compel her best friend and her boyfriend," I pointed out._

"_Wouldn't work anyway... Rose is immune. I could only compel her in the dream because the dream lets me manipulate it in any way I want. I was able to take her walls down and compel her," he replied._

"_Which leads back to how are you going to help me?"_

"_I can get you in and out of wherever you need," he said._

"_We can't just go, we need a plan. Do you know how hard it was to get them back the first time? We had planned for days and I had dozens of guardians behind me," I explained._

"_We can't use of dozens of guardians. They won't let Rose back into the Academy and she'll never forgive us," he replied._

"_I know," I replied harshly, "I have to go alone. I have to convince them to come back."_

"_Good luck getting out," Adrian snorted, "You're the head of 'Operation Get-Hathaway-Ozera-and-Princess-Dragomir-back-ASAP'. They'll think you're going after them yourself."_

"_I know," I repeated angrily._

"_So we use compulsion. We'll say that you're going to follow up a lead in Texas but you don't have much hope so you're going alone and you'll call if you find them."_

"_They won't accept that," I replied._

"_Obviously, that's why we'll use compulsion."_

"_How do we explain your absence?" I asked._

_He smiled, "The school holds no obligation for me, I'm not a student or a member of the staff. I can compel the guards to let me out. So are you in?"_

_I hesitated for a moment. The sensible, rational side of me was thinking of the risks and the gains. But the other part of me, the reckless guardian side of me, wanted to go after Rose._

"_Count me in," I finally said._

_-End Flashback-_

"Belikov look out!" Ivashkov's cry bought me back to myself and I swerved to narrowly avoid missing a car.

"What the hell man?" he asked me.

I cursed in Russian before going back to English, "Sorry, I was in my own head... you all right?"

"No thanks to you. Do I need to drive?"

"Even in my own mind, I'm a safer driver than you... how intoxicated are you right now?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Let me put it this way... I'm sober enough to be able to use compulsion."

"Keep it that way... we're going to need your powers when we get there," I looked down at the GPS directing us.

"How long until we get there?"

I consulted the GPS once more, "Three or four hours, depending on traffic."

"You've been driving for twenty hours already? Aren't you tired?"

"Guardian secret," I muttered, forcing his words not to trigger my approaching exhaustion to come on faster.

"Whatever," he lit up _another_ cigarette.

"Put that out," I hissed, winding down the windows to air out the car.

"You cannot expect me to go three hours without a cigarette."

"That is exactly what I expect."

Smirking, he put the cigarette to his lips and puffed in deeply. I snatched it from his mouth and threw it out the window.

"Do you _not_ know how much those cost?" he protested.

"I'm sure the Ivashkov fortune will survive," I replied drily.

"Ugh... this is so boring!" he cried.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

I pushed down on the accelerator, "You're worse than a child!"

He frowned sullenly, "Whatever."

I forced myself not to respond, praying that we would be lucky enough to get through the rest of the ride in silence.

It seemed that God was listening to my prayers because in three short, silent hours, we stopped.

"We're here," I said softly, "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'M BACK! I'M OFFICIALLY ON HOLIDAYS. I FINISHED MY EXAMS (FINGERS CROSSED FOR THE RESULTS) AND MY RIVER CRUISE WAS **_**AMAZING**_**! NOW I'M FULLY RECOVERED AND READY TO UPDATE. I CAN'T WAIT TO FINISH THIS STORY... I HAVE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT **

**TO MY AMAZING **_**LOYAL**_** REVIEWERS SUNAYNA4SHO, AOD4L, MSROSEBELIKOV1, HEARTZ OF DARKNESS, KK, CANNTFINDANAME, JADE926. NEW REVIEWERS 3 THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE ENJOY AND OF COURSE PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

**RPOV**

I gave a sigh of relief as the bell rang, signalling the end of English class.

"Remember to read chapters nine and ten of _Pride and Prejudice_ and bring in an in depth summary on the two chapters and what Austen was attempting to portray throughout society in the chapters."

I rolled my eyes and pushed a strand of hair behind my ears as I put my books into my bag and slung my bag over my shoulder. As I left the room, I couldn't help the distinct feeling that someone was watching me; following me... Shaking off the paranoid feelings, I joined Lissa and Christian who had just finished their Chemistry class.

"... wasn't funny," Lissa said.

Despite what she was saying her eyes were sparkling with unshed laughter.

"Come on, blowing up that douche's experiment was hilarious," Christian replied.

"Ooh... Pyro blew something up," I teased, "Tell me something I don't know."

"What about you, Psycho, hit anyone today?" he retorted.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I replied sarcastically as we walked toward History class.

We reached the door and I saw that Stefan and Elena were already sitting.

"Go grab some seats, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," I told Liss.

She nodded and I watched her and Christian go in and sit down. I hurried away to the bathroom cursing as the bell rang. Ric wouldn't be annoyed, but it gave me the trouble of having to sneak into class.

I was fixing my hair when all of a sudden I was sucked into Lissa's head. Utter terror filled her as Ric said two words.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

Lissa's eyes widened as Adrian looked at her. Going through her thoughts I realised Adrian had found us and was posing as a student. I watched through her eyes as he sat down beside her.

I pulled out of her head, cursing repeatedly under my breath. I needed to get Lissa and Christian out of there and I only knew of one way to do that.

With shaking hands I pulled my phone out and hit my number to, speed dialling the one person who could help me.

"Rose?"

"Damon... he's here. Adrian's here and he's in class with Lissa and Christian right now," I cried into the phone.

"Okay, Rose, calm down... is Stefan with them?" Damon asked calmly.

"It doesn't matter... we never mentioned Adrian to him... only Christian and Lissa know," I said, panicked.

"Okay, calm down... I'm on my way to the school now. Meet me out the front, okay?" Damon said, hanging up.

I put my phone in my bed and left the bathroom, hurrying through the halls to get to the front of the school. The moment I left, I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me to the side of the building. I found myself pressed between the brick wall and a tall, muscular body.

I looked up into warm chocolate brown eyes and gasped.

"Hello Comrade."

He stared at me... almost as if he were shocked at the sight of me. After a moment, I broke the silence.

"How did you find us? Did you know Adrian is here?" I asked him softly.

"We've been working together to find you for a while now," he replied.

"How did you do it?" I asked again.

He shifted uncomfortably, looking almost guilty.

"Dimitri..." I said warningly.

He sighed, "Adrian dream walked us and compelled you to give us your location and then forget."

My mouth dropped open. Oh my God. The gap in my dreams was because of Adrian.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know that's what he was planning. We were desperate," he whispered.

Anger fuelled me. I knew most of it was spirit darkness but I didn't care. I felt so used by what they'd done. I balled my right hand into a fist and swung it at his nose, a slight satisfaction running through me as I felt it crunch beneath my fist.

Snapping into action, Dimitri moved against me, pushing me closer to the wall to restrain me. I continued to beat against his chest, blinded by my fury.

"Let me go," I seethed, glaring at him.

"Rose, calm down and let me explain," he pleaded.

"No... you used me... both of you did! I trusted you!" I cried angrily.

"Rose," he whispered.

"Let me go," I hissed.

"I can't..."

"Then let me help you."

Dimitri looked over his shoulder, staring at Damon, standing behind him glaring with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry, we're having a private conversation," Dimitri lied smoothly.

"I sincerely doubt that," Damon said, his voice low and threatening, "Now let Rose go before I rip your arms off."

Dimitri looked at me in disbelief, "You know him?"

I ignored him, continuing to beat against his chest. His guard had weakened and I was able to push him backwards, freeing myself. I went after Dimitri again, hitting and kicking him in a blind fury, with absolutely no technique at all. Dimitri blocked easily, looking at me in surprise; he knew that something was wrong.

"Dammit," Damon cursed, piecing together what was wrong.

Damon threw himself at me, twisting so he could restrain me with his vampire strength.

"This tends to happen," he informed Dimitri.

"What's wrong with her?" Dimitri demanded, worry clear in his eyes.

Damon ignored him and began to talk to me, "Rose, calm down... this isn't you, it's the darkness. I know you're angry but you need to let it go."

His words sunk in and I took a deep, shaky breath, letting the darkness flow out of me.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked softly.

I nodded, avoiding both his and Dimitri's eyes.

"Rose... what happened?" Dimitri asked.

I looked up at him in shock. He sounded so scared... I'd never heard Dimitri sound scared before.

"I'm so sorry, Dimitri," I whispered, ashamed.

Damon let me go and I ran into Dimitri's arms, sobbing into his chest. I'd been weak and let the darkness take me over again.

"You're Dimitri," Damon said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Dimitri replied, hugging me tightly.

I listened to Damon explain to Dimitri who and what he was and what had happened. Dimitri gripped me tightly through the whole thing, even when my tears stopped.

"Damon... can you give us a minute?" I asked when he finished.

He nodded and walked a few metres away. I knew he could hear but he was still trying to give us some privacy.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"To bring you home," Dimitri replied, his tone implying the answer was obvious.

"I can't go home," I told him, taking a deep breath.

"Yes you can... I won't let them expel you... we'll fight to fix it, all of us," Dimitri promised.

"It's not that... I'm trapped here. I can't leave without seeing ghosts and passing out," I cried.

Dimitri froze, "Ghosts?"

"Yes," I sighed, "I see ghosts now."

"Rose, you can't stay here... it's not safe," Dimitri cried.

"It is," I replied passionately, "There's a force field that repels Strigoi... we're safe!"

"You can't know all of that."

"I do... I know a witch... she has a history here."

"A witch?"

"Yes... it sounds crazy but Damon and Stefan and Caroline are vampires and Bonnie's a witch and Tyler's a werewolf and Ric's a vampire hunter and Elena's a doppelganger and so is Katherine but she's also a vampire..."

"Slow down... vampires and doppelgangers and witches... it can't be true."

"But it is. And they all create the force field. As long as we're here, we're safe!"

"Rose, Lissa has to go back. She's the Dragomir Princess... they won't give up on her."

"Dimitri I can't go back there."

"We'll find a way... I'll help you."

"I can't," my voice was becoming hysterical.

I didn't want to reveal the real reason I couldn't go back. The other reasons were just excuses, easily resolved, but this was harder.

"Yes you can," Dimitri said softly.

"No I can't," I screamed hysterically, "Everywhere I go I see _him_. Here, I don't have to remember! It hurts to remember him and I just can't..."

Dimitri cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. He pushed me up against the wall gently, kissing me more passionately than he ever had before.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: DAH DAH DUHN! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE, PEOPLE. IT'S MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER TO BEGIN WITH BUT IS LEADING UP TO THE END. I'M STILL NOT SURE ABOUT HOW MANY CHAPTERS ARE LEFT, BUT THERE AREN'T THAT MANY SO WE'RE NEAR THE END :D **

**TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO AOD4L, MILIFEMIWAY, CANNTFINDANAME, CARLZ19, SAMMIIE-MAZUR-HATHAWAY AND HEARTZ OF DARKNESS. YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE ENJOY AND OF COURSE PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twenty Four

**LPOV**

I sat down in History class beside Christian, saving an empty chair for Rose.

"Lissa," Caroline leant over her chair to talk to me, "Have you seen the new guy? Oh my God, he was in my Art class and he is _such a hottie_... like if I wasn't dating Tyler he'd be meeting the girls."

I laughed, "So you and Tyler are dating now?"

She smiled, "Yeah... he asked me to the dance last night."

"Aw," I grinned, happy my friend was so happy.

"Hey, where's Rose?" Caroline asked as the bell rang.

I groaned, "Bathroom... she is going to get in so much trouble."

"Nah Ric won't care," Caroline shrugged as Ric called the class to attention.

I turned and focussed my attention on Ric as he began to talk.

"Okay everyone; we have a new student today. Some of you may already know him," Ric gestured towards the door.

I looked up and met emerald eyes and brown hair. Panic filled me and my breath caught in my throat.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

Adrian looked up at me, smiling. I felt like I couldn't breathe... who else was with him? Beside me, Christian took my hand in his, squeezing it tightly. Adrian moved forward and sat beside me, taking Rose's seat as Ric asked all to make him welcome.

I purposely looked forward for the whole lesson, refusing to acknowledge Adrian at all. The moment the bell rang, I shot out of class Christian hot on my heels. I was torn between running and confronting Adrian. Unfortunately the decision was taken out of our hands when Adrian appeared behind us.

"Hello cousin."

"What are you doing here Adrian?" Christian asked, slinging a possessive arm around my shoulder.

"I should ask you the same question," Adrian replied, "Now, where's Little Dhampir?"

I frowned, realising that in my panic I hadn't realised that Rose had never come back from the bathroom.

"She was in the bathroom," I said softly.

"Belikov must have grabbed her," Adrian mused.

"Dimitri's here?" I said softly.

Adrian nodded, "Yep, we came up together."

"But you can't stand each other!" Christian cried.

"Anything for Rose," Adrian shrugged.

I ignored that, "How did you find us?"

He looked sheepish at that.

"Adrian," Christian growled warningly.

"Okay, okay... I dream walked Rose."

"And how exactly did that mean you found us?" I asked.

"Well... I kind of manipulated the dream to bring Rose's walls down..."

"What does 'kind of' mean?" I demanded.

"I compelled her to give up your location and then forget."

My eyes widened, "YOU DID WHAT?" I shrieked.

All eyes in the hallways turned to us. I blushed and lowered my voice.

"_You did what_?" I hissed.

"We were desperate," Adrian replied.

I slapped his face angrily, "You compelled my best friend because you were _desperate_!"

Christian was glowering at Adrian, "Liss, we have to go now."

"Yeah... I have to go find my best friend, _your alleged crush_, and get her out of whatever mess you've made," I said to Adrian.

I took Christian's hand in mine and led him through the hallways, looking for Rose. I knew Adrian was following us but I didn't care. I was beyond furious at him for what he had done to Rose and I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"What does Rose have now?" I asked Christian as we walked.

I was waiting for a snarky comment such as 'psychosis'. When he didn't I knew that he was just as angry as I was.

"PE... she'll be in the change room," he answered.

The change room was in the opposite direction to where we were headed but luckily I knew another way we could go; out the front of the school and cutting across the football field. I lead Christian outside and froze at what I saw.

"Whoa... is that Rose and Belikov?" Christian asked.

Rose was pressed up against the wall in the middle of a full-on make out session with Dimitri. Both seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. Or at least they were until...

"Hem hem," Adrian cleared his throat.

Rose moved her head so she was looking over her shoulder at us sheepishly. Dimitri's eyes grew wide as he saw us all.

"Hey guys..." Rose said, laughing nervously.

Dimitri stepped backwards, away from Rose, who began looking around confusedly.

"Where'd Damon go?" she asked us.

"Damon? Why would _Damon_ be here?" Christian asked.

"Who the hell is Damon?" Adrian demanded,

Rose looked around again, "Where is he? I have to explain it all... he's probably so confused."

"Rose... calm down," I instructed calmly, "He's probably back at the Boarding House."

"I have to go... and we should probably tell Elena and Stefan and Caroline and Tyler and Bonnie and Jeremy and probably Ric too..." she said, rambling.

"Who _are_ these people?" Adrian sounded so annoyed.

"They're our friends... vampires, werewolves, a witch and vampire hunters," Rose explained.

"Riiiiiiiight," Adrian said, his tone symbolising that he thought Rose was _crazy_.

"We'll explain later but right now we need to get everyone to the Old Salvatore Boarding House," Rose said, "How many cars do we have here?"

"We have one from the Academy," Dimitri said.

"And we have three between us," I said, "I can text everyone to meet us... except Ric but we can fill him in later."

"Do it," Rose said, pushing hair out of her eyes, "I'm going to take Dimitri and Adrian... we'll explain everything to everyone."

Fear coursed through me.

"Well, you should probably put your books in your locker before you go... come on I'll walk with you," I said, noticing the book bag on her shoulder.

Rose shot me a look, "Okay... sure... I have some stuff to get before I go."

I whispered in Christian's ear to stay with the others.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," I told the others.

I wasn't worried about them taking Christian back; he could handle both with his fire and he wasn't the one they wanted... he wasn't the _Dragomir princess_. Ugh.

I waited until we were out of their earshot to speak.

"Rose, don't go with them, you're the one they want and they know I'll go if they have you... Please don't go," I said.

Rose stopped at her locker and put her History books away, leaving her English books in her bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked quizzically.

"Homework," she replied.

It suddenly dawned on me. In the last few weeks, Rose had been working really hard. She had been training twice as hard as she used to and _actually doing __homework_! She'd really changed.

"Liss, don't worry about me... I'm not going. And besides Damon taught me some new moves, I can take them both," Rose smirked.

"Just be careful, Rose," I warned her.

"I will," she smiled, "I promise."

**A/N: THERE'S A LITTLE BLUE BUTTON UNDER THIS... YEAH, THAT'S THE ONE... IT HAS A LITTLE SPEECH BUBBLE AND IS LABELLED 'REVIEW'. UH HUH, NOW IF YOU COULD PRESS THAT BUTTON, THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'M BACK! FIRST OFF, HAPPY (BELATED) CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HOW WAS EVERYONE'S CHRISTMAS? MINE WAS FANTASTIC. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, THINGS HAVE BEEN REALLY CRAZY LEADING UP TO CHRISTMAS. I'M STRUGGLING TO WRITE THIS STORY, BUT I'M BACK. I'M STILL UNSURE ABOUT THE ENDING... I WAS SO SURE WHEN I STARTED THIS BUT NOW, I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE TWO ENDINGS, ONE TO PLEASE ALL OF YOU AND ONE TO PLEASE ME. **

**TO MY AWESOME, EPIC, AMAZING REVIEWERS ONCE AGAIN, YOU ALL ROCK AND I LOVE YOU ALL, CARLZ19, AOD4L, BELIKOVFOREVER, CANNTFINDANAME, SAMMIIE-MAZUR-HATHAWAY, XDROPDEADBEAUTIFULX, DEANNA64 AND QUANTUMKHAOS. THANK YOU SO MUCH. REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY =D**

**PLEASE, PLEASE ENJOY AND OF COURSE PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

**RPOV**

Every single eye in the room was on me. As the person most intertwined in both worlds, I had unconsciously been appointed the leader. The only person who wasn't looking at me expectantly was Damon, and that was only because he was glaring at me, as if the fury on his face masked the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. I knew he was only listening to a story he already knew because Stefan and Elena had begged him to be there.

My mind travelled back to our earlier encounter, before everyone else had arrived.

_-Flashback-_

_I flew into the house calling Damon's name over and over again._

"_What?"_

_I whirled around, gasping slightly in surprise. Damon had used vampire speed to sneak up on me._

"_Damon, come on..." I said, pleading slightly, "Why did you leave?"_

_Despite the sarcastic smirk on his face, I could tell he was upset, "And watch you make out with your boyfriend? No thanks."_

"_He's not my boyfriend... that kiss surprised me just as much as it surprised you," I replied._

"_Look, I know how you feel about him, okay, so just don't worry about it."_

"_Damon..."_

"_Rose, don't okay? Just don't," he said, pushing past me and walking away._

_I swallowed thickly as tears welled up in my eyes. Damon was one of my best friends and I was hurting him. I couldn't hate myself more at that point._

_-Flashback-_

As I came back to reality, the silence and tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Okay, so I guess I'll be doing all the talking," I chuckled uneasily, breaking the silence.

"You did call us all here," Bonnie pointed out.

"Right, yes... um... where to start... uh..." I stumbled, unsure of where to begin.

I looked around, realising that a lot of eyes had drifted to where Adrian and Dimitri sat, confused and uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll just start at the beginning," I mumbled to myself, "Right, so this is Dimitri Belikov, Lissa's other guardian."

I gestured to Dimitri, who grew even more uncomfortable when _every_ eye turned to him. I noticed Damon staring at him in unabashed hatred and fury, but didn't call him on it.

"And this," I gestured to Adrian, "is Adrian Ivashkov. He's a royal Moroi and he's also a smoker and drinker, so lock up _all_ of your alcohol," I sent that statement directly to Damon.

"Ouch, Rose... that's a little harsh, don't you think? Especially considering how drunk you were at the first party we went to together," Adrian replied, winking.

"We _didn't_ go together," I replied, "And those drinks didn't look as alcoholic as they actually were."

"What's your problem?"

I turned to Adrian and unleashed the full strength of my glare on him, "You compelled me. I still haven't forgiven you for that one."

I turned my attention to both Dimitri and Adrian, "This'll sound stupid, but I need you both to shut up while I introduce everyone and then I'll explain everything."

I turned back to everyone else and went around the room, "Okay, so we have Stefan Salvatore, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore. Stefan and Damon are vampires and have been since 1864, when Elena's ancestor and doppelganger, Katherine Pierce, fed them blood and their father shot them for sympathising with vampires. Caroline is also a vampire, as of a few months ago when she was in an accident and fed blood by Damon so that she would recover; Katherine killed her so she would become a part of her sick and twisted game. As I said, Elena is Katherine's doppelganger and Jeremy is her brother, well kind of. His parents adopted her before he was born, but she's actually their father's brother's daughter as well as Ric's dead-not dead vampire wife's daughter. Elena's birth mother is also a descendant of Katherine. Bonnie is a witch, her ancestor was Katherine's handmaiden. Tyler is a newly turned werewolf; he turned right before we got to town. Again, Katherine's doing, she compelled a girl to attack Tyler and he accidently killed her in self-defence, thus turning. And Ric is a vampire hunter. He became one after his wife, Isobel, was turned, conveniently by Damon, leading him straight to Mystic Falls."

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Dimitri said, disbelievingly "this town is full of immortal vampires, witches, werewolves and vampire hunters? It sounds like a scene straight out of _Buffy_."

"This is real, Dimitri," I snapped.

"Rose..." he hesitated, as if he _wanted_ to tell me I was crazy.

"Don't, Dimitri, okay, just don't. So much has happened, but I _know_ I'm not crazy. No one here is crazy. If you can't believe in all of this, then I can't tell you anything."

I didn't care that there were other people in the room and we were having what looked like a couple fight. I didn't care that I hadn't seen Dimitri in so long and that I had missed him so much. I didn't care that Damon was mad at me.

I just exploded.

"Rose..."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" I yelled, "Just listen to what I'm trying to tell you."

"What, Rose? What are you trying to tell me?" he asked angrily.

Hot, angry, salty tears clouded my vision. What wasn't blurred by tears was tinged in red, fuelled by red hot rage. I could feel some of it was the darkness, but I was so angry that I couldn't control it.

"Just forget it! You obviously don't care," I snapped, storming out of the room and up the stairs into my room.

I collapsed on the bed, sobbing hot angry tears. The darkness faded quickly and I was left with nothing but regret and shame; regret that I'd fought with Dimitri over nothing and shame that I'd been weak and let the darkness overtake me.

**DPOV**

All of my anger at Rose faded the second she left the room. The anger was still there, but now I directed it at one Dimitri Belikov.

"What the hell? She was just explaining this to you!" I said.

"It's not possible," Belikov argued, "It can't be true."

I stood up and ran at him at vampire speed, pinning him to the wall and baring my fangs, in what could be called 'full-on vamp mode'.

"Is _this_ possible?" I asked.

I had to give him credit. He didn't flinch, not once.

"So you're a special Strigoi," he replied.

"My brother over there," I pointed over my shoulder at Stefan, "was staked with a silver stake and is still alive. However if that had been wood, he'd be dead. We're real."

"It's not possible."

"What more proof do you want?" I cried.

"So maybe vampires are real, but how do I know that witches and werewolves exist?"

I stepped back, running a hand through my hair in frustration. As I did, my head erupted in pain. I clutched at it, as if that would make the pain stop, as I fell forward on my knees.

I could, very faintly, hear Elena yell, "Bonnie, stop it!"

And then the pain faded away. I straightened up and glared at Bonnie, "Was there really _any_ need for that? I wasn't killing anyone!"

Bonnie didn't address me, she addressed Belikov, "I just put Damon down with a single thought. I gave him an aneurysm but because he heals quickly, I have to do it over and over. I can do it to anyone, but only immortals heal from it. I can do it because I'm a witch."

"You expect me to take it on faith?" Belikov asked.

"Wasn't that little display enough?" I demanded.

Bonnie simply held out her hand. A candle flew into it and promptly lit itself.

"Is that enough?" I stormed out of the room and up the stairs to Rose's room.

She sat on the bed, crying. I couldn't tell if the tears were angry or sad, but I guessed they were sad. I had a pretty good idea that she was upset about letting the darkness get the best of her.

"It's not your fault. The darkness is strong, it's okay to let it get to you every once and a while," I said, sitting on the bed beside her and slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I hurt you... you should hate me," she sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"It would take a lot for me to hate you," I replied, "Yeah, it hurts seeing you with _him_ but you're my best friend and I'll put aside everything to make you feel better."

"You're a good friend Damon," she replied, "This whole _I'm-an-evil-killer-who-eats-people-_ facade is just that... it's an act. You can't fool me, Damon."

I forced back a wince at the term 'good friend' and focused on the alleged facade Rose spoke of.

"Ever thought maybe I _am _an evil killer who eats people?" I asked.

"You're not," she replied, "Ugh I can't believe I snapped at Dimitri."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, "The guy's a tool."

"Hey," she cried, pulling back, "He just struggles to believe things he wasn't raised with; he's very logical."

"Do you love him?" I asked, needing to hear the answer.

"Yes, Damon, I do," she replied honestly.

I nodded and stood up, walking towards the door so I could leave.

"Damon, wait."

I turned back to Rose. She was standing up, looking at me. I took in her rumpled grey denim mini shorts, black tank top and letter jacket I'd gotten for her. the left sleeve of the jacket and strap of the tank top had fallen off her shoulder, making her look even more beautiful and sexier than usual. Her hair was mused enough to look curly rather than straight and some of it was tangled and sticking up at the top of her head. Her cheeks were tear-stained but her brown eyes were serious. I knew something was going to happen, something important, and I somehow knew that whatever it was, I would remember it and Rose forever.

"But I love you too, Damon," she whispered, walking over to me, taking my face in her hands and kissing me gently.

My eyes automatically widened in surprise, but I quickly melted into the kiss, pulling her closer to me by her waist and holding her tightly and kissing her back.

She pulled back, biting her lip gently.

I didn't know what to say to her. I knew she was confused and that I should have let her make her decision without pressure. But just like with Katherine, I was impatient. I spoke and then I left.

"Rose, I've done the love triangle thing. Twice. But the thing is, I'm not going to stick around in a nuclear relationship just praying that I'm the one you love more. I can't, I _won't_ do it again. You need to choose."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I WON'T GIVE EXCUSES ABOUT MY ABSENCE. WRITER'S BLOCK, BUSY, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, IT'S ALL SO CLICHED AND YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT. LET'S JUST SAY I'M BACK AND HOPEFULLY WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON. **

**OKAY, SHORTER CHAPTER. NOT MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE HAPPY WITH ME BUT THIS HAD TO BE DONE. I'VE PLANNED IT FROM THE START. IT WILL BE RESOLVED... EVENTUALLY. **

**TO MY REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS REMIND ME THAT I NEED TO UPDATE. I LOVE YOU ALL. TO CANNTFINDANAME, SUNAYNA4SHO, DEANNA64, JADE926, MERITSULLIVAN, QUANTUMKHAOS, MSROSEBELIKOV1, OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX AND XDROPDEADBEAUTIFULX, THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME. YOU'RE ALL THE BEST.**

**ENJOY. REVIEW. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twenty Six

**RPOV**

I stared after Damon as he left, his words echoing in my mind. _You need to choose._ I had to choose between Dimitri and Damon. How could I choose between a perfect but doomed relationship I'd dreamed of for what felt like so long or a relationship that could also be perfect in its own way but was something I had only just realised I wanted. I felt so torn. I was hurting both of them and I had no idea what to do.

I clutched my pillow, taking a deep soothing breath. It didn't work. Throwing the pillow aside I climbed off of the bed and hurried into the bathroom, washing my face and looking at myself in the mirror.

I jumped and whirled around.

"Caroline... you scared me," I said slightly breathlessly, laughing, "That's not easy to do."

"Well, uh, congratulations to me, I guess," she smiled.

"Uh... what's up?" I asked, pushing a strand of wet hair out my face.

She eyed me sympathetically and I dropped my shoulders in defeat, knowing she'd heard.

"Who else heard?"

She winced slightly, "Tyler... Stefan was talking to Elena... he didn't hear a thing."

"Perfect..." I sighed.

Caroline smiled and pulled my hairbrush out of the bathroom drawer, "Do you wanna talk?"

So I did. We sat on my bed and I talked and I cried and I pondered about every possible situation. And Caroline just sat and listened to me. She brushed my hair and wiped my tears and made me look presentable. She gave input when necessary and was really, really insightful.

"... but at the end of the day, you're wearing the necklace Damon gave you and the letter jacket he got for you and you never take either off. That has to mean something... doesn't it?" she asked me.

"I think I'm over-thinking this... I mean I've sat here analysing both relationships and that's not the proper basis for a relationship. I need to stop following my brain and start following my heart."

"I think that's a good idea. How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to go to the dance and I'm going to dance with both Dimitri and Damon and then I'm going to choose," I said decisively.

=X=

I'd been sitting in my room, alone for about an hour when Dimitri came in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I should have trusted you... you have good instincts and I know that and I should have believed that what you were telling me was real," he said.

"You're just logical... it's okay. I had trouble believing it all... too."

I suddenly realised we had drifted closer together and I was practically clinging to Dimitri. He bent his head down and our lips touched briefly. I moved closer and felt his lips move against mine. I kissed him back for a moment before pulling back.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, confused by my reaction.

"No," I stepped back, "We can't. It's not fair."

"To who?"

I swallowed, not wanting to tell Dimitri about the twisted (even more than usual) state of my love life, "Damon."

"Why would this not be fair on Damon?" Dimitri asked.

"Because he loves me," I replied in a broken voice, "And... and I might love him."

Dimitri didn't speak for a moment, "What are you going to do?"

I didn't speak. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands, "This is such a mess."

He didn't respond. Instead he put his arms around me, holding me tightly. After a moment I raised my head up, my eyes locking on his. I was not in a good place, but he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the universe. It wasn't his fault, but that look made everything feel better.

I leant in, kissing him passionately, while tugging on the hem of his shirt. He responded and rather than acting rationally, I let my teenage hormones take over. I gave myself to him, just the way I'd always dreamed.

=X=

I woke up feeling warm and happy, with arms wrapped tightly around me, my head on a warm, muscular, bare chest. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. It was dark but my vision was good enough that I could see who was in my bed and remember what had happened.

"Oh no..." I mumbled, slipping out of his arms, and off of the bed, "No. No. No."

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri mumbled sleepily.

I ignored the soreness from my first time as I dressed quickly in my clothes, "What time is it?"

Dimitri checked my phone beside him, "10:46."

"Oh God... I can't believe we... oh God!" I cried, "You have to go."

"What?" Dimitri sat up, suddenly awake.

"If Damon finds out what happened he'll be crushed!" I replied.

"But you chose me..."

"No... I didn't choose. God this is such a mess. That was the biggest mistake I could have made," I sat on the bed miserably, feeling dirty.

Dimitri stood up and dressed silently. As he left he said, "Well I'll go so you're not reminded of your mistake."

I couldn't even muster up the strength to dispute that. I just sat praying Damon hadn't heard. How had I let myself lose control that way?

"Rough night?" Damon said drily from the doorway.

I looked up as he flicked the light on, I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. I watched him take in what I knew had to be sex hair as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Damon, I..." my voice cracked, "I'm sorry Damon."

"Don't be sorry," he said sadly, "You made your choice."

"No... no I didn't. I made a mistake," I cried, jumping off the bed and grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Rose... you don't have to defend your decision. I gave you a choice and you made it. I shouldn't have been surprised by the outcome," his voice became a whisper at the end.

I shook my head, tear streaming soundlessly down my cheeks, "No... no, no, no... Damon, please... I don't know how I feel. I don't know what I want."

"It sure seems like you do," Damon said bitterly.

I continued to shake my head, "Damon please... please just give me some time. I made a mistake."

"I can't do this Rose. I can't have my heart crushed again. I'm sorry."

He jerked his arm out of my grasp and left me in my room all alone. I collapsed against the wall, letting the sadness crush me, feeling nothing like myself and heart-crushingly weak.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: YAY! QUICK UPDATE AND A LONGER THAN USUAL CHAPTER. I REALLY LIKE THIS. IT'S A LOT MORE CAROLINE BUT I REALLY REALLY LOVE HER SO I WANTED TO INCLUDE HER.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS THREE REFERENCES. ONLY ONE OF THEM IS FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES. IF YOU CAN PICK OUT WHAT THE REFERENCES ARE AND WHERE THEY COME FROM I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT NEXT UPDATE **

**TO MY REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU GUYS. I KNOW I SAY IT EVERY CHAPTER BUT IT'S TRUE. YOU ROCK xD CANNTFINDANAME, DEANNA64, QUANTUMKHAOS, MSROSEBELIKOV1 AND . YOU GUYS ROCK. I'M REALLY PLEASED WITH THE RESPONSE COMING FROM THIS STORY :D THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**CFPOV**

I could hear Rose's sobs from my where I was in the kitchen, sipping a glass of blood. After Dimitri and Adrian's big revelation, most of us had decided to make use of the Salvatores' gazillion bedrooms and sleep the night.

I'd woken up in a bloodlust, remembering that I hadn't fed in a while. I had slipped out from under Tyler's arms and downstairs to feed when I had heard the sobs. They were easily recognisable as Rose's and it didn't take me long to put down the glass and literally zoom up the stairs.

In another situation, if I was running for fun, I would have smiled or laughed in exuberance. I would never get used to how cool it was, how cool it felt.

But this was serious. There'd be time for laughter and smiles and sunshine and rainbows later.

As I ran I ran into Damon who was stalking down the hall with a death glare on his face.

"I don't want to hear it Caroline," he said angrily, storming past me.

Internally marvelling at how quick my reflexes were as I put my arm out to jerk him to a halt, I turned around to face him. His glare increased and I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, death stare," I chuckled, "Real scary Damon."

"What do you want Caroline?" he demanded.

"What did you do to Rose?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing she didn't deserve," he snarled, jerking his arm out of my grip and continuing to walk.

"Hey!"

He was _really_ starting to annoy me. Especially when I had to appear in front of him to stop him from walking away. I mean, don't people have any common courtesy. You don't walk away when someone is talking to you.

"Look, what is your problem okay?" Damon asked.

By now our argument was pretty loud and I was certain we were about to wake everyone.

"My problem is that you hurt my friend, Damon," I snapped, "She's a nice girl and you obviously love her. Why do you have to be such a d-bag to her."

"D-bag?" he snorted trying not to laugh.

"I'm a vampire. I thought that if I don't swear maybe I'll get into heaven," I ignored his laughter at that, "But that's not the point. Why can't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I did. She rejected me. She's in love with Dimitri, who by the way is her _teacher_ and seven years older than her. I told her to choose so she jumped into bed with him," he yelled.

My whole jaw dropped. Sympathy filled me for Damon. That didn't mean I forgave him for making Rose cry. The poor girl was obviously confused.

"Give me a second to change. We'll go get a drink," I told him.

**RPOV**

I couldn't help the tears running down my cheeks. I felt weak and pathetic. Why was I crying over a guy? Especially Damon. He was such a jerk! And not just to me to _everyone_! Who wanted to be with a guy like that?

And there lied the problem. _I _wanted to be with a guy like that. There was a large part of me that wanted to pick Damon and never look back. But there was an equally large part of me that wanted to pick Dimitri. And with the way I'd hurt Damon, Dimitri was looking to be my only choice.

My phone buzzed and I climbed off the floor to see who was texting me this late. It was Caroline.

_**Taking D out 4 drinks 2 talk. Don't worry he'll 4give u. Don't beat urself up about it. Ur only human. 3 u xoxo.**_

I smiled slightly. Caroline always knew how to cheer me up. I still felt terrible, but I no longer wanted to curl up and cry. I hoped Damon could forgive me and I could forgive myself.

_**Thx Caroline. I can't b-lieve I did what I did. Pls tell him I'm sorry and it was all wrong and a mistake. Tell him I'm still confused. 3 u too xoxo.**_

I knew there was only one other person I could talk to who knew me, Damon and Dimitri well enough to help me make a decision.

I crept across the hall and opened the door to Lissa and Christian's room.

"Fire crotch you had better be clothed," I said, flipping the light switch on and illuminating the room.

Christian and Lissa both looked up at me with bleary eyes, squinting.

"Rose? What are you doing in here? What time is it?" Lissa asked groggily.

"Around 11," I said dismissively, "That's not important. Liss I need to talk to you and Christian you need to go."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Christian demanded.

I groaned in frustration and grabbed him by his arm, forcing him out of the bed, "Thank _God_ you're clothed. I don't think my vi... eyes could handle that. Now out. Go sleep in one of the million rooms in this house."

"Okay, sheesh, no need to yell," he grumbled, walking out of the room and slamming the door closed.

"Liss, I screwed up."

**DSPOV**

"Drink up," Caroline said, sliding into the bar stool next to me and handing me a beer.

I looked at her. Even in her tight black jeans, red lacy tank top, black leather jacket and black heeled boots, she still looked like a kid. I could see how I'd once found her attractive, she was a beautiful girl, but at the end of the day, she was still a kid. She would always be a kid.

Taking a large sip of the beer, I sighed, "Why did you invite me out for a drink?"

"You had your death stare on. Someone was going to die," Caroline shrugged.

"You underestimate my self-control," I said drily.

"No, _you_ overestimate your self-control," she replied.

"You wanted to talk, let's talk."

"Fine. You need to forgive Rose, Damon. She's only human. She made a mistake," Caroline said.

"Yeah, I get it, she made a mistake. I'm not going to write her off just because she makes a mistake. That'd make me a hypocrite. I've made countless mistakes," I replied.

"Then why are you being like this?"

"Because every girl I love loves someone else. Katherine, Elena, Rose; if it isn't Stefan, it's someone else and I hate it. It hurts _so _much. So much Caroline..."

"You think I don't know that?" Caroline snapped, "Do you think I haven't had my fair share of unrequited love this past? Let's take a random sample of the guys in my life ever since you and Stefan breezed into town."

Instantly I felt shame at what she was undoubtedly going to say, "Caroline I..."

"Shut up," she snapped, "We can start with Stefan. I had a major crush on him the second I saw him but who did he like? He liked _Elena_, my _best friend_. Then there was you. I _loved_ you Damon. I don't know if it was real or compelled but I really, really loved you. And you used me to get Katherine back, who conveniently looked like my best friend, coincidently the next girl you fell for. And finally, Matt. When I got feelings for him, he was _still_ in love with Elena. Every guy I've liked has wanted Elena at some point or another. And now, even though I have Tyler, he _used _to be a _total d-bag_ and he's a werewolf so we're mortal enemies and you want to kill him and even though I shouldn't care what you think because you're a total d-bag and what you did to me _really sucked_ and we only got together because our situations totally suck so what we have might not even be real love and we don't know if he's immortal so I might be smoking hot when he's in diapers just like Stefan and Elena so he'll probably die and that'll suck and if he doesn't you'll probably kill him but if you don't he and Elena will die and Stefan and I will be bitter, brooding vampires forever and then _I'll_ get a 'Hey it's Tuesday' look that doesn't stray too far from my 'serious vampire look' and I'll be exactly what I teased Stefan about a few months ago all because my love life sucks and no guy has ever wanted me over Elena and the one guy who does is a werewolf and will eventually die and..."

"Oh _MY_ God Caroline, SHUT UP!" I cried.

She straightened up, seeming to realise how annoying she sounded.

"I'm making it all about me."

Or she realised how self-centred she was being. Perfect. Rose got Dimitri and I got stuck with an unavailable, annoying, self-centred, shallow, insecure, neurotic, control-freak on crack. At least if she was available, I could take my frustrations (_ahem... needs_) out on her and be done with it.

"Let's go home. This was a stupid idea. And you have school tomorrow," I snapped, finishing the beer.

"I'm a vampire. I'm not going to be hungover or tired tomorrow," she said.

I shot her an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay, we'll go," she raised her hands in defeat before downing her beer, "But promise me you'll talk to Rose tomorrow _before school_ and forgive her."

"Do I have to? I'm not ready to forgive her yet," I said, knowing full well how whiny I sounded but not really giving a damn.

"You're torturing the poor girl. You damn well are ready to forgive her. She's a wreck. She's torn between two people. Have some patience and give her some time," Caroline hit my shoulder.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"No Damon Salvatore, you listen to me right now!" she snapped.

"Could you hurry up so we can leave? I prefer to get drunk in the comfort of my own home," I replied, for once not wanting to stick around and get drunk at the Grill.

"Fine. You know considering the love triangles you've been in over the years, you'd think you'd be better at this," she muttered, storming out of the Grill.

I frowned and followed her out. I completely agreed.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: HELLO. I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A REALLY LONG TIME. I'M REALLY SORRY... I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL. BUT NOW I'M ON HOLIDAYS. AND I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE. THE END IS VERY VERY NEAR.**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: DEANNA64, ACLEMENE, CANNTFINDANAME, JADIEE, JAKE'SGIRL102, TWISTED LITTLE MONSTER AND YESSI. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND BEING PATIENT WITH ME. I HOPE I'VE LIVED UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS.**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S THE DECADE DANCE. I DIDN'T FOCUS ON IT TOO MUCH, BECAUSE IT WAS BASICALLY VERY SIMILAR TO CANON MINUS THE KLAUS DRAMA AND THE DAMON-ELENA-STEFAN LOVE TRIANGLE BUT WITH THE ROSE-DIMITRI-DAMON LOVE TRIANGLE.**

**WELL, I HOPE I DID THE DANCE JUSTICE. ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries... unfortunately.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

**RPOV**

I hadn't spoken to Damon in days. He was supposed to be taking me to the Decade Dance but... Dimitri had offered but I'd turned him down. He was still coming as a chaperone, along with Adrian and we would probably dance, but I wanted to go stag so I could make an unbiased choice.

I smoothed down my colourful flared dress and tugged on the yellow boots Lissa had forced me into wearing. Lissa and Caroline had spent hours curling my hair and styling it with a colourful headband, applying makeup and helping me accessorise with big hoop ear rings. Finally they'd left to go get ready themselves, leaving me alone.

The silence in my room was broken by a knocking on the door. I turned from the mirror to see Damon. It was the first time in days he'd sought me out. I took that he was dressed in simple (black) sixties clothes as a good sign.

"Rose? Can I come in?" he asked awkwardly.

I shrugged and sat on my bed. He came in and sat beside me. In a clichéd movie-style way we both began to talk at once.

"Me first," I said smiling sheepishly.

He nodded once and let me speak. I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I'm sorry. I am so unbelievably sorry. I was feeling terrible and I'd missed Dimitri so much and I jumped into things and I wasn't ready and I messed everything up. I screwed things up with you and then I told Dimitri that it was a mistake which it as but I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so confused and I don't know what I want and I just..."

My words broke off when Damon pressed his lips to mine in a small peck.

"You made a mistake. God knows I've made enough of them..." he whispered.

Over his shoulder I saw Dimitri glaring through the doorway at us. My stomach plummeted as I added another mistake to the list. I stood up and followed him as he walked.

"Dimitri wait."

"Why, Rose? Why should I wait? Obviously you've made your choice," he said, turning around with his arms folded.

"What should I do here Dimitri? Because everyone seems to know except me. Tell me what you want from me," I realised faintly I was screaming in a slightly hysterical way but I was too far gone to care, "I'm seventeen years old... I may pretend to be an adult but I'm not."

"You'll be eighteen tomorrow," he pointed out.

"That won't make me an adult Dimitri. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and be more mature than I am today. I'm trying to be fair to everyone and it is tearing me apart."

Breathing deeply I turned on my heel and stormed away, "I'll see you at the dance. If you can see a solution where no one gets hurt let me know."

**DSPOV**

Despite the fact that I was surrounded by whiny teenagers all dressed in inaccurate representations of what is now the most clichéd decade ever, I was having an incredible time. It probably had everything to do with the amazing girl dancing in my arms.

I continued to find myself watching Rose more than dancing myself. I watched her long legs moving with her curvy hips to the beat. I watched her brown eyes sparkling in excitement and her red lips making a perfect o shape as she laughed softly. In particular my eyes were gravitating to the necklace that had hung around her neck every day since the day I gave it to her.

The song ended and Rose excused herself to go dance with Belikov. I tried not to be disappointed but I promised myself I'd let her choose. I watched her walk over to him, frowning as she took his hand and led him back to the dance floor. When they began dancing I turned and found Stefan and Elena, dancing and smiling in their carefree enviable relationship.

"Cutting in," I announced, grabbing Elena's hand as Stefan spun her.

Stefan shot me a glare but Elena was merely amused.

"Go dance with Witchy or Barbie. I won't be long."

Stefan turned and moved through the crowd, grumbling under his breath.

"So Dimitri or Adrian?" Elena asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Rose.

"Which one is she dancing with?"

"My competition; the Russian."

"She loves you Damon," Elena smiled, "You won't always miss out."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

**RPOV**

I woke up in my room, lying on my bed. I had fallen asleep over the covers, wearing a grey sweatshirt and black pants. Confused, I sat up, looking around the room. It was empty... none of my possessions that had made their way around the room were present.

Giggling drifted to my ears and I moved off the bed, heading to the source of the sound. It was coming from Damon's room. I headed there, stopping in the doorway, my heart thumping in my chest.

"Good morning gorgeous."

I watched in confusion as Damon pulled back from kissing a woman in his bed. My confusion deepened as I recognised the woman as a slightly older version of myself.

The other me wrapped her arms around Damon, settling her head on his chest.

"How are you doing?" he asked her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Better," she answered simply.

"Are you hungry?"

She gave a slight nod. Damon climbed out of bed, kissing her forehead, "I'll go get breakfast."

I followed Damon downstairs, stopping to look at the photos littered around the house. I saw photos of us all, Stefan and Elena, Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy, Matt, Lissa and Christian and Damon and I, photos of me and Damon separately... group shots of us girls... in every photo, I looked insanely happy.

But I didn't remember any of this.

I made my way back upstairs, to where the older me was still lying in bed. I stood in the doorway, watching her.

"You can come in, you know," her eyes fixed on mine.

"You see me?" I asked.

"It's your dream... I'm just here to tell you what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"Being with Damon... come, talk to me."

I moved to sit on the bed, perching cross legged on the edge.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Anything... everything," I answered honestly, "What are you? Is this a dream?"

"Of course it's a dream... it certainly isn't real is it?" the older me asked exasperatedly, "I'm twenty four years old... Damon turned me a few months ago. It's been tough adjusting but I'm doing it for him. I love him and I'm happy."

I looked at my older self. I never would have guessed she was a vampire. It threw me.

"Have you... have I... do we kill?" I struggled for words.

"No... I've never killed anyone. And I'm not bothered by spirit anymore either."

"But... Lissa... is she okay? Who pulls the darkness from her?"

"She's fine... she's dealing."

I sat in silence slowly for a moment.

"Do you regret choosing Damon over Dimitri?" I whispered.

"It was never a choice," she answered without hesitating.

I could feel that it was time to go. Slowly I reached forward and held the older me's hand.

"Thank you."

The world faded to grey and then I opened my eyes. I was sitting down in a strange house. I could hear laughter and followed the sound to a large white kitchen. My older self was there, laughing as Dimitri kissed her on the bench.

"How was work?" the older me asked.

"Good... but I missed you," Dimitri replied, kissing down her neck.

"Mmm..."

I looked around at all the pictures on the wall. There were group photos of me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia and couple photos of me and Dimitri... just like in the Damon dream.

Only my friends from Mystic Falls were missing.

I turned back to the older me and Dimitri. Dimitri was walking away, presumably to change. I approached my older self.

"You want answers," she turned to face me, "You want to know what happened when I chose Dimitri."

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"It's been two years and I still remember it all vividly. I chose Dimitri and lost contact with everyone in Mystic Falls. Dimitri was fired as a guardian for falling for a Dhampir and I was expelled from the Academy for running away, so we moved away. We still see the others, but not very often. We have a great life. Dimitri works as a construction worker and I teach self defence... it's great."

I almost believed her story. I knew myself too well to recognise the lies. She was unhappy.

"Do you regret your choice?" I asked.

"I love Dimitri."

"That's not what I asked."

"I could never regret choosing him."

I touched her hand, thanking her. And then everything faded away.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

**RPOV**

My eyes opened and I was in my bed in my pyjamas. This wasn't a dream. It was my birthday... my eighteenth birthday. I was finally eighteen.

And it felt like a burden rather than something to be celebrated. I was eighteen... officially responsible for my actions, my choices. I was classified as an adult and yet I still felt like a kid.

How could I celebrate my birthday when the toughest choice of my life was ahead of me? I realised that some small part of me had hoped that once I turned eighteen, maturity and clear-headedness would kick in and I would suddenly know who to pick. I didn't. My dreams hadn't helped much and I was so confused.

The house was so silent. My phone told me it was only seven, but it was way too quiet in the OSBH. Something felt off. I slipped out of bed and still in my cotton pants and tank top, hurried down the stairs, looking around and hoping to catch sight of someone.

"Surprise."

I jumped as I stepped into the living room. Everyone had assembled, all dressed in their pyjamas. I smiled as Lissa threw her arms around me tightly.

"Happy birthday Rose."

"You guys... thank you," I smiled as she pulled back.

Lissa literally dragged me to the couch, sitting me right in front of a huge pile of presents.

"Go on open them!" she said the second my butt hit the couch.

I laughed and began to open them all. Caroline and Tyler had bought me a really cute tan purse; Matt had bought me a pair of black heeled boots (Caroline helped him out there); Jeremy and Bonnie had given me a tan handbag that matched the purse; Stefan and Elena had made me a scrapbook photo album of my time in Mystic Falls (I suspected Elena had been more involved in making the album than Stefan); and Adrian gave me a silver flask (as a joke) and then my actual present, a beautiful crystal music box covered in glittery rose buds. I opened Dimitri and Damon's presents last. Dimitri had bought me some tubes of my favourite lip gloss, a silver wrist watch so I would never be late to training again and a beautiful photo frame with the number 18 on it. The frame was empty, space remaining for a photo of us all today. And Damon gave me a beautiful brown leather covered journal paired with a beautiful silver pen. Inside he'd written me a beautiful inscription, one that I would never forget.

"Aren't you going to open my present?"

Katherine's cold voice rang through the room and everyone turned to face her. She stood at the edge of the living room, dressed in a tiny purple satin nightgown and purple fluffy high heels, a smirk on her face. The reaction was instant. Caroline and Tyler moved to stand in front of Matt, Bonnie angled her body so she was in front of Jeremy, Stefan pushed Elena behind him and Christian pushed Lissa behind him, conjuring a ball of fire into his hand. Dimitri and Damon both moved to stand either side of me and Adrian took a step back. I stood up, glaring at Katherine with pure hatred.

"Oh look, everyone's so scared of the big bad Katherine," she mocked, taking a step forward.

"Holy... she looks just like..." Adrian breathed.

"You must be the new one," Katherine walked up to him, licking her red lips.

"You must be the evil psycho I've heard so much about," Adrian retorted.

Katherine chuckled, "Ooh... a backbone... I haven't seen one of them in a while."

"Go away, Katherine," I spat.

"Is this one yours too Rosie?" Katherine ran a hand down Adrian's chest, "I didn't realise you had so many."

"I swear to God, I will drive a stake through your heart," I said through gritted teeth.

In a split second, Katherine moved so that she had Adrian by the neck, ready to snap and kill him, "Shut up. You seem to be doing all the talking. You think you're in charge but I'm the one with all the power."

"That's a matter of opin..." I began.

"SHUT UP!" she hissed, "I can snap his neck in a heartbeat."

I swallowed as Damon put a reassuring hand on my arm. Katherine smiled and ran her hand down Adrian's cheek.

"Now, as I seem to remember, Moroi are very precious aren't they? And this one reminds me of someone belonging to the Ivashkov family... aren't royals that much more precious than regular Moroi? Come to think of it, isn't there an Ivashkov queen right now?" Katherine smiled at Adrian.

"How could you possibly know that?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"I get around," Katherine smirked, "Now what would Queen Tatiana say if her favourite great-nephew just happened to die and it was all little Rosie's fault?"

Damon and Dimitri's hands wrapped around my arms, restraining me as I tried to launch at Katherine.

"This isn't how you play the game. You're playing by my rules now," Katherine's eyes roamed over us all.

"What do you want?" Elena demanded, folding her arms and glaring at her mirror image doppelganger.

"Oh, Elena there are plenty of things I want," she stroked Adrian's cheek, "People I want dead, people I want alive, hell, even people I just want," she winked at Stefan, "But right now, I'm looking for some fun."

"Well you won't find it here," Bonnie stepped forward, fixing her eyes on Katherine.

Katherine dropped to the ground, gripping her head. Adrian, released from her grip, hurried so that he was out of her reach. Katherine only took seconds to recover but it was a second too long.

"Get out Katherine," Damon glared as she stood up.

"But the party's just starting baby," she grinned.

"You're outnumbered and you can't take us all on," Stefan told her.

"Leave," Damon instructed.

Katherine frowned as she looked over us all. Her eyes darkened in anger and she spun on her heel and left.

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone," she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

For a moment everyone stood in silence, just looking at each other.

"At least it can't get any worse," Christian joked.

And on that note, Dimitri's phone rang.

"Guardian Belikov... what happened? How many?" Dimitri nodded, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

He ended the call and turned to look at us all, his face blank.

"What is it?" Lissa demanded, "What's happened?"

"That was the Academy," Dimitri said, "Strigoi attacked campus. We have to go back, tonight."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

**RPOV**

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

The Academy. Attacked. Strigoi.

I felt sick to my stomach. Disbelief washed over me. I could feel that Lissa felt the same way. She sucked me in and I found myself looking out through her eyes. Her thoughts were chaotic, scattered, and she struggled to focus.

"Liss... Lissa, come on baby, it's okay," Christian whispered in her ear.

"Oh God... all the people..." she whispered.

"I know... I know baby, it's so horrible but there's nothing we can do now," Christian replied.

"Lissa you need to calm down," Damon's voice floated into her ears dimly, "Rose is trapped in your head."

Worry coursed through Lissa and I wanted to scream at Damon, he was only making it worse.

"Rose, right..." Lissa said softly, "Calm..."

Slowly her feelings grew weaker until they were just a gentle hum to me. I snapped back to my own body, my eyes focusing on Damon.

"Rose," he was shaking my shoulder gently, calling my name.

"I'm fine..." I stopped him, smiling, "Sensory overload."

Damon gave a half smile at the joke. I turned to Dimitri, all business.

"How did they get in?" I asked him.

"No one knows. The wards were down but no stakes were found," he replied blankly.

"Dark magic," Bonnie spoke up.

"Sorry?" Dimitri turned to look at her, confusion furrowing his brow.

"The only thing that can take down a witch's wards is dark magic."

"But we're not dealing with witches here, we're dealing with Moroi."

"Witches use elements as well for their spells. I presume it's the same principle."

"But Moroi don't use magic at all, let alone dark magic. Could it have been a witch?" Dimitri asked.

"No," I realised something, "It wasn't a witch. Moroi can use dark magic. And obviously they do."

"Rose, no one's ever seen Moroi use dark magic," Christian pointed out.

"I have," I said quietly.

Slowly, Lissa realised what I was talking about.

"Who?" Christian asked.

"Me."

**LPOV**

Everyone's eyes turned to me. I held my gaze firmly on Rose, willing myself not to cry.

"I used spirit to compel a classmate to do horrible things before we left. He destroyed his room," I said softly, "It was horrible, like I was being controlled by the rage, by the darkness. It was so hard to stop, but I did. It was dark magic."

"But there are no other spirit users on campus. The two we've located are here," Dimitri pointed out.

"Not spirit... the other elements," Rose said.

"How? No one knows how to use them?" Christian pointed out.

"Not necessarily. You do," Rose told him.

"How would they use them negatively?" he asked.

"Torture, punishment, anything that harms someone else really... did any Moroi get into a fight that night?" Rose wondered aloud.

"It's possible," Dimitri replied, "But that doesn't matter. The Academy needs me back right away. And I need you guys to come with me."

**RPOV**

Go. Leave Mystic Falls. Go back to St Vladimir's.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I had to choose. Now. My deadline had been moved up.

"We can't go back there," Christian argued with Dimitri.

"You have to. I came to bring you all home. You need to come with me."

Dimitri turned to me, his eyes pleading for me to agree with him.

"You need to give us more than a day. We've made ties here, we need to say goodbye and pack. We can't just disappear," I told him.

He frowned, "You have two days. In two days we're _all_ leaving."

I nodded, "Deal."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

**DSPOV**

"You can't leave like this Rose."

She looked up from her packing, "I don't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, you do. You can stay here, with me," I pleaded.

Rose shook her head, "I need to go and help, go and fight."

"Rose, please, you can choose. You can choose to stay."

"You're asking me to choose?" she looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"You knew this day was coming. You knew you would have to choose," I told her.

"I know."

I hated seeing her so broken and knowing it was partly my fault. But I knew if I didn't force her to choose I would definitely lose her.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"I know," she sat on the bed, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Just go, I... I need to think."

**RPOV**

Pros and cons. Eenie meenie miny mo. A name in a hat. I had no idea how to choose. I didn't want to just leave my choice up to chance and I didn't want to over think it. I needed to use my heart, not my brain.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I tried not to think, just to feel.

Who do I want most of all? Who do I see myself with? Who can't I live without?

I knew both choices had consequences. Fallouts, trouble, the whole nine yards. Whoever I chose, I would lose something. There was one better choice, for me, for everyone.

And then I knew. I was ready. I'd made my choice. But first I had to speak to Lissa.

**DSPOV**

I had watched Rose take Lissa into her room and then Dimitri. I hadn't listened. I hadn't had to. I knew what, who, she had chosen. Now I just had to let her tell me that she'd chosen him.

"Damon, can we talk?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her into her room.

"I have to ask you something," her eyes were red, as though she had been crying.

"Ask away," I frowned in confusion.

She took a deep breath, "Do you mind if I live here... permanently?"

"What?" confusion washed over me.

"Well when I pull out of St. Vladimir's I kinda lose my home. I can't exactly live with my Mom and I don't know who my Dad is and I'd really like to stay in Mystic Falls," she rambled nervously, avoiding my eyes.

I felt as though time had come to a stop.

"What?"

"I choose you Damon," she whispered, kissing me, "I finally chose you."

Chapter Thirty Two

**LPOV**

Rose pulled me into her room and we sat on the bed.

"Lissa, I'm not going with you," she said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm staying here... with Damon."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Rose... Rose please don't leave me."

"I have to. I'm sorry."

"Please. Rose, you're my best friend. How can I do this without you?" I asked her.

"All of my life, it's always been, put yourself before the Moroi. This is my chance for happiness. Please, don't ask me to give that up," she pleaded.

I knew I couldn't be selfish. I knew I had to let her go. So I nodded.

"I won't."

**DBPOV**

I knew when she pulled me into her room. It wasn't me.

"It was so hard for me to make this choice," she began, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Rose... I know," I told her, gripping her hands.

"You will always be my first love. A part of me will always love you. But I can't destroy your future. I love you, but I love Damon too. I'm sorry," she whispered, tears streaking her cheeks.

"I know. I love you too," I told her.

She kissed me gently for just a moment, "You're going to be a great Guardian someday."

"Thank you. You're going to be amazing at whatever you do."


	33. Epilogue Two Years Later

**A/N: AND HERE WE HAVE REACHED THE END. IN ALL HONESTY I BEGAN THIS STORY PLANNING ON HAVING ROSE AND DIMITRI STAY TOGETHER AND DAMON FIND HAPPINESS ELSEWHERE BUT I WAS PERSUADED BY MY REVIEWERS TO CHANGE MY MIND. THIS IS JUST A SHORT GLIMPSE INTO ROSE AND DAMON'S HAPPINESS AND I WANTED TO GIVE EVERYONE A HAPPY ENDING. I ALSO FOUND A WAY TO INTRODUCE A REALLY AWESOME VA CHARACTER *HINT HINT*. ANYWAY, THIS IS IT FOR 'CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE'. I'M WORKING ON SOME OTHER FANFICTIONS FOR VAMPIRE ACADEMY, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER AND HARRY POTTER BUT I WON'T POST ANYTHING FOR A WHILE. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME IN THIS. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Disclaimer (this applies for all of the previous chapters that WEREN'T disclaimed... oops): I don't own VA or TVD.**

Epilogue- Two Years Later

**RPOV**

"Damon, can you get the door?" I called as Elena and I placed plates on the table.

"Oh god, the potatoes," Elena sniffed the air and raced into the kitchen.

"Rose," Damon called me over to the door.

I put the remaining plates down on the table and hurried over to him at the door.

"You're here!" I cried, throwing my arms around Lissa, "You came. I've missed you."

"Feelin' left out here Rosie," Christian teased from beside Lissa.

"Rosie, really?" I pulled back to shoot him a playful glare, "I may not be a guardian but I could still beat you down."

"Scary," he smirked.

I laughed and gave him a quick hug, "Come in guys, we're just getting everything set up."

Lissa sniffed the air as she stepped over the threshold, "It smells great."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Rose... I could use some help in here," Elena called from the kitchen.

"I better get back," I told Lissa and Christian, "Everyone else should get here soon. Damon, maybe you could organise some drinks?"

Damon nodded, "Sure baby, just get back to the kitchen before Elena kills you... I need you alive for tonight."

I smiled at him, "Tonight, hey?"

"Yeah... I have some _big_ plans for us," he replied pulling me in close and kissing me gently.

"Rose! Stop kissing Damon and get yourself back in this kitchen!" Elena called.

Damon ignored Elena and continued to kiss me.

"Don't make me send Stefan out there!" she threatened.

I pulled away gently, placing a peck to his cheek.

"I'd better go."

"Yeah, I don't think Elena would like it too much if I killed her boyfriend," Damon joked.

"Hey! I heard that!" Stefan said as he came down the stairs.

"You were meant to little brother," Damon replied.

"Please... like you could take me," Stefan chuckled.

"You and me, right now Stef," Damon moved into a fighting crouch.

I shook my head, "Take it outside boys. We didn't spend two days setting this house up so you could destroy it in two minutes."

Damon opened his mouth to object as there was a knock at the door.

"Answer the door and be nice," I told him as I hurried back to the table.

I finished putting the plates out and joined Elena in the kitchen.

"Table's done," I told her.

"The food's almost cooked. Caroline and Tyler are on their way, Jer and Bonnie are coming with Aunt Jenna and Ric, they should be here soon, and Matt called, he's bringing a date," Elena smiled.

"Ooh... is she cute?" I asked her.

"I don't know... she goes to State with him," Elena replied.

"Ooh, college girl. Nice," I smiled.

"Elena, Rose!" Caroline flounced into the kitchen, grinning.

"Caroline! Hi," I hugged her and then stepped aside so Elena could do the same.

"Is everyone here?" Elena asked.

"Baring Matt and his mystery girl," Caroline winked.

"You heard about her, huh?" Elena smiled before growing serious, "How do you feel about that?"

Caroline shrugged, "I'm not interested in Matt anymore, he's free to see whoever he wants."

"Okay, well do you wanna help us get the food on the table?" I asked Caroline.

"Yeah sure, set me to work."

=X=

We were half way through dinner when there was another knock at the door. We'd just been getting to know Matt's date, Ashley. She was really, really smart.

I stood up to get the door, being the only one to have finished eating.

"Hi Rose."

My jaw dropped.

"Adrian! What are you doing here?" I cried, hugging him tightly.

Adrian stood with a human girl beside him. She had brown hair and a golden lily tattoo on her cheek.

"And you bought a date. Who is this?" I smiled.

"This is Sydney Sage," Adrian took her hand in his, "She's an Alchemist."

"Not a very good one," Sydney joked.

"A what?" I asked.

"It's a long story. But we bought you a surprise," Adrian stepped aside.

I gasped as Dimitri stepped forward, dragging a young Dhampir girl behind him.

"Hi Rose," he said quietly.

"Dimitri," I replied just as softly, "Hi."

"Rose, this is Amelia, my girlfriend," Dimitri pointed to the short slim red haired girl beside him.

"Hi," Amelia said shyly, adjusting her glasses.

"Come in, we're just finishing up dinner," I invited them in.

Dimitri hadn't changed much in the last two years. As he came in, he gave me a quick hug.

"You look well, Rose," he said smiling.

"Thank you. And Merry Christmas."

I closed the door, smiling as I thought about how everything had fallen into place. I lived with Damon, Stefan and Elena. I still saw my friends from St. Vladimir's and my friends who did or had lived in Mystic Falls. I was free. I was happy.

Everything was perfect.

And I was no longer caught in the middle.


End file.
